Compromiso por Honor
by LovelssPrincss
Summary: Un compromiso arreglado entre dos personas que se aman, pero que no se atreven a confesar sus sentimientos. AoshiMisao Capítulo 10 TERMINADO
1. Noticia esperada

**COMPROMISO POR HONOR.**

Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos lospersonajes que intervienen en este Fanfiction tienen los derechos reservados de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 1: Noticia esperada, circunstancias inesperadas.**

_Otoño del año 16 de la Era Meiji..._

Era un día normal en el dojo Kamiya. Kenshin se encontraba lavando la ropa, como era habitual, mientras observaba a su pequeño hijo Kenji jugar persiguiendo saltamontes y mariposas por los jardines. Su esposa Kaoru se encontraba dando clases a sus alumnos junto con Yahiko, quien era ahora también conocido como "Yahiko-sensei"

Todos llevaban una vida feliz en esta era de paz, sin tomar en cuenta los pequeños altercados que suelen darse en cualquier familia.

La clase terminó, los alumnos se retiraron y Kaoru se dispuso a preparar el almuerzo, el cual era menos riesgoso de comer que antes: Kenshin le había enseñado algunos truquillos de cocina, para alivio de Yahiko y de Sanosuke, quien había vuelto hacía un par de meses de su viaje por Mongolia y seguía auto invitándose a cenar de tanto en tanto.

Se encontraba muy concentrada en esa labor cuando su discípulo exclamó:  
- ¡Busu¡Ha venido una carta desde Kyoto¡Nos ha escrito la Comadreja!

La joven ignoró ese "Busu" de Yahiko y se limitó a echar un último vistazo a la comida para apresurarse a tomar la carta. La desenrolló rápidamente y procedió a leerla, alegrándose de tener al fin noticias de su amiga. Pero, a medida que avanzaba en el contenido de la carta, sus ojos se abrían más y más de la impresión.  
- ¡No puedo creerlo! -exclamó, mientras Yahiko la observaba expectante.  
- ¿Qué es lo que dice la Comadreja? -preguntó. En ese momento entró Kenshin al lugar, con su hijo en brazos y al observar el rostro de su esposa, preguntó:  
- ¿Sucede algo?  
- Es... es Misao... -balbuceó sorprendida Kaoru.  
- ¿Qué pasa con ella? -el ex Rurouni se preocupó por la expresión de Kaoru.  
- Lo que pasa es que... ¡Va a casarse!  
- ¿Oro? -exclamó Kenshin sorprendido.  
- ¡No! -dijo Yahiko divertido.- ¿Al fin se le cumplió su sueño y se declaró el Cubo de Hielo?  
- No... -dijo Kaoru.  
- ¿Entonces encontró a otro tipo al que por lo menos sí se le note que está vivo?  
- Tampoco... -dijo ella.- Si es con Aoshi-san con quien se casará.  
- ¿Entonces? -intervino Kenshin.- No comprendo...

Kaoru simplemente extendió la carta. Kenshin y Yahiko comenzaron a leerla, mientras que sus ojos se quedaban como platos...

XXX

Misao estaba acostada en su futón. Finalmente había sucedido lo que había soñado prácticamente toda su vida: Iba a casarse con Aoshi Shinomori, el hombre que había amado desde siempre y al que seguiría amando mientras su corazón latiera... Pero...

_FLASH BACK_

¿Qué sucede? -había preguntado Aoshi a Okina esa mañana. Tanto él como Misao habían sido citados por el anciano Onniwabanshuu, quien los había recibido con un rostro muy serio.  
- Necesito tratar un asunto de mucha importancia con ustedes. -dijo.  
- ¿Qué clase de asunto es ese? -preguntó Misao, con su habitual jovialidad. Pero se puso un poco más seria al notar el tono que había tomado la mirada del anciano.  
- Mi pequeña Misao... -dijo el anciano casi en un susurro.- Lo mejor será ir al grano: Cuando, hace tantos años, fuiste dejada al cuidado de Aoshi, no se trataba solamente por un simple deseo del difunto ex Okashira... Sino que fue por un motivo en específico... Y ha llegado la hora de que ambos sepan ese motivo.  
- ¿A qué te refieres? -preguntó Aoshi.  
- Por ser Misao la nieta del antiguo Okashira, éste debía asegurar completamente su futuro, tanto su supervivencia como la de su casta. Debía cerciorarse de que con el paso del tiempo, ella no quedara desamparada a su suerte, sino que tuviese alguien que velase por ella mientras crecía y se convertía en una mujer. Y no se puede negar que a pesar de todo, Aoshi, fuiste responsable en esa labor: Cuando tuviste que partir la dejaste a mi cuidado y retomaste tu deber desde que volviste. - ¿A qué viene todo esto? -preguntó Misao, que todavía no entendía el por qué de ese sermón.  
- A que las intenciones de tu abuelo no eran solamente procurarte un tutor... Sino también un esposo...

Tanto Aoshi como Misao se quedaron en piedra al oír eso... (Lo que suponía que Aoshi no cambiara su fría expresión habitual) Pero... ¿Qué quería decir?  
- Yo tenía la esperanza -prosiguió- de que ustedes, con la convivencia, terminasen sintiendo amor el uno por el otro y así evitarme el tener que anunciarles un matrimonio arreglado por tu difunto abuelo... Pero he visto que el tiempo pasa y las cosas entre ustedes nunca cambian y probablemente nunca cambiarán, por lo que me he visto en la penosa necesidad de hacerles saber esto.  
- Pe... pe.. Pero... -balbuceó Misao. Se encontraba más pálida que la cera ante lo que acababa de oír. Aoshi mantenía su rígida posición de siempre, sin inmutarse siquiera.  
- Tu abuelo -prosiguió.- buscó a Aoshi conociendo sus potenciales tanto como ninja como persona y sabiendo que algún día se desempeñaría muy bien como Okashira de nuestro grupo. Era su deseo que tú en un futuro pudieses contraer matrimonio con él...

Misao volvió la mirada hacia Aoshi y observo sus fríos ojos azules... No mostraban sorpresa, temor, resentimiento... mucho menos amor o ilusión.  
- ¿No tienes nada que decir al respecto? -Okina se dirigió esta vez al joven ex Okashira, pero éste se quedó en el más profundo de los silencios... Y su expresión no cambiaba en lo absoluto: era como si Okina simplemente le estuviese hablando del clima...

Misao no pudo más. Un par de lágrimas resbalaron por sus mejillas, mientras su vista regresaba a Okina. De pronto se paró y salió corriendo de la estancia sin siquiera volver atrás...

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

No había comido casi nada en los últimos días, había dormido bastante mal y decir que su ánimo se encontraba por los suelos no alcanzaba a expresar lo mal que se sentía. A pesar de que iba a casarse con su amado Aoshi-sama, esto no había sido un motivo de felicidad... A pesar de que había deseado con toda su alma que esto sucediera, ahora que ya lo tenía no lo quería... no de ésta manera...

Ella había soñado toda su vida con una mirada, una sonrisa, algún gesto que indicara que no era indiferente al corazón de Aoshi-sama. ¡Pero nada! Seguía siendo, como decían sus amigos de Tokyo, un completo "Cubo de Hielo". Pero muy a pesar de ello, ella lo amaba... Aún más que antes, si eso era posible.

En sus sueños siempre estaba presente el casarse con él. Pero¿de qué le servía ser su esposa si, aunque ella lo amase con toda el alma, él no la amaba? Aunque cierta parte de ella sería feliz al convertirse en "Shinomori Misao", la mayor parte de su ser se hundiría en un mar de penas de sólo pensar que lo sería por un deseo de su abuelo y no por el amor de Aoshi...

Aoshi... ni siquiera lo había visto desde ese día... Y no se atrevería a volverlo a ver.  
- ¡Misao! -exclamó Okon desde fuera.- ¿Puedo pasar?

No obtuvo ninguna respuesta, así que mejor decidió entrar.  
- Mira... te he traído tu platillo favorito. ¿No quieres comer?  
- No tengo hambre... -fue la seca respuesta de Misao, quien continuaba acostada y con la vista perdida en algún punto lejano.  
- Pero Misao... ¡Anda! Come aunque sea un poco... Mira que nos hemos esforzado mucho para preparártelo.  
- No quiero.  
- Si sigues así, morirás de inanición...

Una sonrisa irónica cruzó el triste rostro de la chica. Morir... eso era justamente lo que deseaba en este momento.  
- Agrégale unas hojas de cicuta... y luego me lo traes de regreso... -dijo casi en un murmullo.  
- ¡Por Kami-sama! -exclamó Okon.- No digas eso ni de broma...

Dejó la bandeja a un lado del futón y se acercó más a la chica. Con el cariño de una hermana comenzó a acariciar el cabello de Misao, que estaba suelto en ese momento y notó que estaba enredado... Tan desanimada estaba, que ni siquiera se había molestado en peinarse.  
- Tú siempre quisiste casarte con él... -le dijo con suavidad.- De la manera que sea, se te ha cumplido el deseo.  
- Si... voy a casarme con Aoshi-sama... -susurró Misao mientras un par de lágrimas silenciosas se deslizaban por sus mejillas.- Pero... ¿de qué me sirve si él no será feliz¿De qué vale estar junto a él, si él nunca me amarÿ

Sus sollozos se volvieron más intensos, lo que conmovió el corazón de Okon. En verdad sentía mucha pena por ella.  
- Es que... ¡Ni siquiera he logrado cumplir la promesa que hice a Himura! -exclamó Misao de pronto.  
- ¿La promesa que hiciste a Himura?  
- Si... De que lograría hacer sonreír a Aoshi-sama.  
- Vaya... -dijo Okon casi como para sí:- pensé que luego de todos estos años ya te habrías olvidado de eso... Ya no mencionabas el tema.  
- Pero dime... ¿Qué más prueba que esa necesito para saber que él nunca sentirá amor por mí? Pasan los años y nunca me muestra esa sonrisa que ansío ver.  
- No deberías ser tan fatalista... Además que quien quita que luego, estando ya casados... él.  
- No... -dijo ella.- Te diré lo que sucederú Nos casaremos, él continuará su vida como siempre y yo tendré que continuar invariablemente la mía. Él no será feliz atado a mí por un arreglo y yo sufriré porque él no es feliz... Yo viviré deseando sus besos, sus caricias, algún "Te amo", mientras que él vivirá evitando dar todo eso a una esposa que no ama... ¡Eso es lo que sucederá  
- Tú sabes bien que Aoshi-sama no es así. Si va a ser tu esposo, cumplirá su deber como tal.  
- Y yo seré para él entonces solamente un deber que tiene de cumplir por respeto a mi abuelo muerto...

Okon se quedó en silencio. Realmente no sabía como consolar el quebrantado espíritu de Misao.  
- Yo no quiero ser su obligación... -continuó Misao, mientras las lágrimas seguían empapando su futón.- ¡Yo quiero ser su amor! Y si él no me ama, entonces prefiero no ser nada suyo a que él sea infeliz...

Okon se quedó un momento más con ella, acariciando sus cabellos mientras oía sus leves sollozos. No podía hacer más que eso... Y era realmente muy irónico cómo de pronto el máximo sueño de la joven Okashira se había transformado en la peor de sus pesadillas... Nada podría haberle dolido más, tanto a ella como al resto de los Onnis, que el ver a Misao, quien solía ser siempre tan activa, tan alegre, tan fuerte... quebrantarse ante una situación como esta.

Shiro llegó a llamarla, puesto que tenían mucha clientela en el Aoiya y como tenían muchos días de no contar con la ayuda de Misao, entre ellos se habían tomado el deber de asumir sus responsabilidades. A pesar de que significaba más trabajo aún, ellos comprendían lo mal que se sentía y que definitivamente no se encontraba en condiciones de trabajar...

Decidió dejar la bandeja con la comida cerca de la joven, con la esperanza que de pronto le diese hambre y comiera aunque fuese un poco. Se dirigió a la puerta, le echó un último vistazo y salió de la habitación. Al darse la vuelta para dirigirse al Aoiya, se encontró de frente con unos fríos ojos azules.  
- Buenos días, Aoshi-san. -dijo, muy educadamente. Aunque en su interior lo que deseaba era matarlo.  
- Buenos días. -respondió fríamente.  
- ¿Quiere que le lleve su té? -Preguntó ella, mientras lo observaba con una mirada aguda, como si la pregunta llevase además otro significado. Algo así como "¿No extraña que Misao no sea quien se lo lleve"  
- No... -contestó él. Esto si era extraño. ¿Aoshi rechazando el té?. Okon hizo una leve reverencia a modo de despedida antes de retirarse al Aoiya, mientras que Aoshi se quedó parado en el lugar. Con mucho sigilo se acercó a la puerta de Misao y escuchó lo mismo que había escuchado todos esos días, desde el anuncio de Okina: Sollozos entrecortados...

Le dolía tener que admitirlo, pero la verdad era que las lágrimas de Misao eran su debilidad. Bastaba recordar aquel segundo enfrentamiento entre Battousai y él. Jamás lograría olvidar lo que él le dijo en aquella conversación.  
- _¿Sabes algo, Aoshi?_ -había dicho Himura en aquella ocasión.- _Misao-dono se ha auto nombrado Okashira de los Onniwabanshuu. Luego de que peleaste con Okina, ella tomó las responsabilidades del Okashira en tu lugar, para proteger Kyoto y a los Onniwabanshuu._  
- _Misao... Es una chica fuerte. _-había respondido él.- _No creo que ella debería tener algo que ver con los Onniwabanshuu, pero le irá bien por su cuenta.  
_- _Entonces..._ -contestó Himura.- _¿Sabías que esta fuerte chica lloró cuando le prometí traerte de regreso? Sin importar cuán fuerte es, sólo tiene dieciséis. Ella debe haber estado desesperada en medio de una dura realidad. No hay nadie más en el mundo... quien pueda responder honestamente por esas lágrimas..._

Y era cierto: No había nadie más que pudiese responder por las lágrimas de Misao... Salvo él mismo. De esa manera Battousai lo había hecho despertar, además de cumplir la promesa hecha a la joven, de que lo llevaría de vuelta...

También podía recordar cuando, hacía ya unos años, llegaron a Tokyo llevando el diario de Tomoe Yukishiro y se encontraron con la supuesta muerte de Kamiya Kaoru a manos de Enishi.  
- _Yo te ayudaré, así que primero debemos encontrar a ese tipo de pelo blanco_. -había dicho Misao a Yahiko esa noche, con respecto a Enishi. Pero entonces reparó en la extraña manera en la que él la estaba mirando y preguntó:- _¿Qué pasa?  
_- _Nada..._ -había dicho Yahiko.- _Sólo pensaba que sin importar lo que suceda, tú siempre estás llena de espíritu.  
_- _Porque mi alegría es mi fuerza personal ¿verdad?  
_- _Oh ¿así que es tu única fuerza?  
_- _¿QUÉE?_

Mientras tanto, Aoshi escuchaba la discusión de los dos chicos, reclinado en la pared. Ellos quedaron de acuerdo en que al día siguiente lo primero que harían sería ir donde Himura y buscar a Enishi.

Sin embargo, esa noche, mientras Aoshi meditaba, sus oídos percibieron algo más que el leve canto de los grillos... Percibieron los sollozos de Misao, quien se había encerrado a llorar.  
- _Dijimos que nos divertiríamos juntas otra vez..._ -Escuchó.- _Dijiste que me esperarías... Kaoru-san..._

Tras toda la alegría y el entusiasmo que mostraba siempre, se escondía esa tristeza por la muerte de su amiga... Y él no podía saber sobre las lágrimas de Misao sin hacer nada al respecto. Por eso fue que decidió que antes de ver a Himura, debía ir donde esa doctora a indagar sobre lo sucedido y de esa manera lograron enterarse de la verdad...

Pero ahora... Misao lloraba de nuevo. Y lloraba al ver su destino unido al de él por un compromiso...

Esto en verdad le dolía... y mucho...

Al principio, se había sentido sumamente consternado por la noticia. Él sabía que los antiguos Okashiras solían arreglar los matrimonios de sus descendientes, para asegurarse que las castas de guerreros continuasen, pero Okina jamás le había dicho que ésta costumbre continuase con Misao... ni mucho menos que el prometido fuese él...

_FLASH BACK_

¿Por qué no me lo habías dicho? -preguntó Aoshi, luego de que su corazón se partiera al ver a Misao salir llorando del lugar.  
- Como ya dije, tenía la esperanza de que al estar viviendo ya bajo el mismo techo, ustedes se enamorarían y que no sería necesario hacerlo, sino que su matrimonio sería algo que naciese de ustedes mismos. -dijo el anciano.- Pero nada ha sucedido y Misao se encuentra ya en edad de casarse...

Aoshi no dijo nada, aunque sus pensamientos giraban vertiginosamente dentro de su mente... Okina solamente lo observaba tratando de leer lo que fuera que estuviese pensando en su mirada, pero no podía descubrir qué tanto era lo que estaba cavilando el joven ex Okashira. - Me retiro... -dijo Aoshi, poniéndose de pie y dejando solo al anciano. Sencillamente no tenía nada más que decir al respecto.

Pensaba en dirigirse al templo: Definitivamente tenía demasiadas cosas qué deliberar. Y había tenido que pasar justo frente a la puerta de la habitación de Misao, donde escuchó levemente sus sollozos... Su corazón se oprimió y la más horrible de las ideas cruzó entonces por su mente:

_"Está sufriendo..."_

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Pero claro… ¿Qué esperaba? Era evidente que ella estaba sufriendo al pensar que tendría que casarse con él... ¿Cómo hubiese sido posible que un ángel de alegría y lozanía aceptara que le ataran a un demonio de frialdad y aridez, como era él? Él no era digno de convertirse en su esposo... a pesar de que la amaba...

¡SI! La amaba... Con el paso del tiempo lo había comprendido. Le había costado muchísimo reconocer que esa extraña sobreprotección hacia ella, ese afán de repetirse día con día de que ella era su protegida y de que su deber era velarla, no eran más que excusas para no admitirse a sí mismo que la amaba. Pero para bien o para mal, le había tocado reconocerlo... y callarlo.

Era ella quien había venido a resucitar su espíritu, el cual se encontraba ya casi muerto. Era ella quien se preocupaba por él, quien le demostraba día a día su confianza, su interés... Era ella quien le había hecho salir de las tinieblas y ver la luz... La amaba...

Cuando Okina les había dado la noticia, le costó muchísimo mantener su temple habitual... Su corazón se había acelerado, al igual que su respiración, pero no sabía si había sido por alguna especie de alegría al saber que ella sería su esposa, o tristeza porque lo sería por un compromiso y no porque hubiese un amor recíproco...

Desde entonces, ella se la había pasado encerrada en su habitación y él en el templo... Ella lloraba y él meditaba...

El Aoiya se había vuelto un lugar triste. Okina, Okon, Omasu, Shiro, Kuro... ¡Todos podían sentir el cambio en el ambiente del lugar! Y todos corroboraron una vez más que quien le daba la alegría, la vitalidad, la chispa era Misao... Y estando ella de un ánimo tan extraño como el que había estado los últimos días, parecía como si el ánimo de todos se viniese a pique con el de ella...

Incluso los días se habían vuelto grises: No brillaba el sol, aunque tampoco llovía. Era como si en verdad la joven Okashira fuese el centro del mundo y éste se volviese triste y apagado como ella...

_Fin del Capítulo 1._

* * *

Y he aquí que Lita NO sabe cumplir sus promesas... ¡Porque se había prometido a sí misma no publicar otro fic hasta que terminase con "De amor y dolor"!

Pero bueno. Creo que este fic no podré actualizarlo muy seguido porque por alguna extraña razón me cuesta demasiado escribirlo... Lo que sí es que no será muy largo... creo.

Los diálogos que estaba recordando Aoshi en su pelea con Kenshin y en lo de Enishi están tomados literalmente del manga. Yo lo tengo en inglés, así que si difiere un poco de lo que alguien más haya leído, es porque aunque lo entiendo, soy una pésima traductora XD

Opiniones y demás, mándenme un e-mail o déjenme un review.

Lita Kino.


	2. El Honor de una Okashira

**COMPROMISO POR HONOR.**  
Fanfiction por Lita Kino.

Todos los personajes que intervienen en este Fanfiction tienen los derechos reservados de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 2: El Honor de una Okashira.**

Okon y Omasu estaban desesperadas. Misao era para ellas como una hermana y les dolía profundamente verla así. Pero todas las palabras de aliento que eran capaces de decirle para animarla se habían agotado ya y les preocupaba profundamente que de un momento a otro llegase incluso a enfermarse verdaderamente de la tristeza...

Habían logrado en los últimos días que comiera un poco, pero nada ni nadie era capaz de sacarla de esa habitación. De nada valían todos los esfuerzos que los Onniwabanshuu hicieran para hacerla salir: No había poder humano que la sacase de esa profunda depresión en la que se encontraba sumida... Parecía como si estuviese... muerta... E incluso estaban perdiendo ya la esperanza de que Misao resucitase de ese profundo letargo.

Sin embargo, una tarde, apareció una luz de esperanza en el Aoiya... Una luz que traía en una mano una maleta y en la otra un pequeño niño.  
- ¡Kaoru-san! -exclamó Okon.  
- ¡Kami-sama ha escuchado nuestras plegarias! -agregó Omasu.- ¡Bienvenida sea!  
- Buenas tardes. -dijo Kaoru, quien a pesar de estar esbozando una sonrisa, tenía una sombra de preocupación en sus ojos.  
- Imagino que viene por la carta que le enviamos... -Okon tomó la maleta de la mano de la joven, mientras dirigía una mirada curiosa al pequeño Kenji.  
- Si. Inmediatamente después de leerla, decidí venir hacia acá.  
- Se lo agradecemos de todo corazón... En verdad estamos todos desesperados por Misao... Realmente se encuentra deprimida...

Guiaron inmediatamente a Kaoru hacia la habitación de Misao. Ésta se encontraba, como los últimos días, echada en su futón, con sus cabellos revueltos. Parecía una muñeca de trapo que ha caído al suelo en una posición cualquiera.  
- Misao... -murmuró Kaoru al verla. Okon y Omasu se fueron a dejar el equipaje de Kaoru a una habitación, dejándola a ella y a Kenji en la estancia.

Una cortina oscura cubría la ventana, dándole al lugar un aspecto sumamente lúgubre. Solamente se distinguía la sombra de las cosas y, aunque al pequeño Kenji le daba un poco de miedo el aspecto del lugar, Kaoru no vaciló ni un segundo y se acercó al futón donde se encontraba la joven. Con delicadeza, acarició levemente el ahora corto y oscuro cabello de su amiga, quien ni siquiera se inmutó ante la caricia.  
- Misao... -le dijo.- Estoy aquí...

La joven ex Okashira giró levemente su cabeza, hasta que su mirada chocó con la de su amiga... Kaoru se impresionó mucho al ver que los ojos de Misao, antes tan llenos de vida, lucían ahora opacos y con una profunda tristeza en su interior... En verdad parecía como si ya no hubiese más vida dentro de ellos.  
- Kaoru... -dijo Misao casi en un susurro. Inmediatamente se incorporó y abrazó fuertemente a su amiga, mientras comenzaba a sollozar de nuevo. La joven kendoka correspondió el abrazo y dejó a su amiga desahogarse todo lo que fuese necesario. Cuando finalmente se calmó, consiguió exclamar:- Pero... ¿Cómo?  
- Okon y Omasu se preocuparon mucho por ti. -respondió Kaoru con una sonrisa.- Y me escribieron explicándome brevemente la situación. Así que tomé el primer tren que pude y vine a verte.  
- Gracias, amiga mía. -dijo Misao, secando sus lágrimas. En verdad su corazón se alegraba al saber que contaba con alguien como Kaoru, quien no había dudado ni un momento en dejarlo todo por ir a su lado. No podía más que reconocer que amigas como ella son más valiosas que un tesoro.  
- Pero bueno... en la carta no decían mucho. ¿Podrías contarme qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió?

Misao relató toda la historia a Kaoru, mientras que el pequeño Kenji se acercaba curioso al regazo de su madre, observando detenidamente a la joven Okashira con sus ojitos color violeta.  
- Lo único que agradecí -continuó Misao, concluyendo el relato.- fue que Jiya no revelara a Aoshi-sama que yo... que yo lo amo... -las lágrimas se agolparon de nuevo en sus tristes ojos.- Hubiera muerto si a Jiya se le hubiese ocurrido mencionarlo... Pero actuó como si no supiera nada al respecto...

Kaoru suspiró. En verdad sentía mucha pena por su amiga.  
- Bueno, ya tendremos tiempo de hablar de ello. Ahora tienes que darte un buen baño caliente y arreglarte un poco.  
- Yo... yo no quiero salir de aquí... -dijo Misao, bajando su vista al suelo. Casualmente se topó con el pequeño Kenji, que estaba a sus pies y seguía observándola con curiosidad.

Hacía casi seis meses que lo había visto, cuando todos se reunieron para ver los cerezos en flor en primavera. Pero se impresionaba al ver que cada día que pasaba, se parecía más a su padre. Cedió ante el impulso de tomarlo en sus brazos para cargarlo, mientras observaba los violáceos ojos del chiquillo y no pudo evitar sonreír ante el pequeño.  
- En verdad es como si fuera un mini Himura... -dijo, casi en un susurro. Kaoru sonrió ante el comentario.  
- ¡No trates de desviar el tema! -dijo finalmente su amiga.- ¡A levantarse!

Los Onniwabanshuu nunca lograrían comprender cómo la joven kendoka que a penas hacía una hora había llegado a Kyoto, había logrado que Misao saliera de su habitación, mientras que ellos habían pasado días enteros suplicándoselo infructuosamente. Lo cierto es que la Okashira se dirigió rumbo al baño, mientras que Kaoru terminó de instalarse en su habitación en el Aoiya.  
- Cualquier cosa que necesite, no dude en llamarnos, Kaoru-san. -Dijo Omasu y agregó:- En verdad estamos muy agradecidos... ¡De no ser por usted, Misao seguiría encerrada en esa habitación!

Cuando Misao terminó su baño y se hubo vestido, Kaoru le ayudó peinando su cabello.  
- Creo que no te lo dije la vez pasada que nos vimos, pero me parece que te ves más bonita con el cabello corto.  
- ¿Te parece? -respondió Misao, mirándose en el espejo. Cuando se vieron aquella vez bajo los cerezos, ella ya llevaba el cabello corto. Pero entonces sus ojos se cubrieron de una leve sombra al agregar:- Cambié de estilo por... por Aoshi-sama... Y él ni siquiera dijo nada al respecto...

Ahí estaban las lágrimas de nuevo, nublando su vista. Y pensar que su destino era ser la esposa de ese hombre que ni siquiera la notaba.  
- Vamos, Misao... No te pongas así... -dijo Kaoru, a modo de consuelo.- Nada ganas con estar triste.  
- Es que era el sueño de toda mi vida... -dijo, ahora sollozando.- ¡Y mi sueño se ha transformado en una pesadilla!  
- ¿Y... Y si le confesaras tus sentimientos a Aoshi-san?

Misao se quedó paralizada ante la posibilidad. Pero pronto reaccionó, cerrando sus ojos y haciendo que las lágrimas aglomeradas en ellos corrieran rápidamente por sus mejillas.  
- No... -dijo ella.  
- Pero... Vas a casarte con él. Sería bueno que él supiera lo que sientes.  
- No... definitivamente no... Si él supiera que lo amo, seguro... seguro sentiría lástima por mí... ¡Eso sería lo que pasaría! - Eso no puedes saberlo.  
- ¡Claro que puedo saberlo! Porque no hay nadie que lo conozca más que yo... Aunque sea un hombre frío y duro, tiene un corazón sumamente noble... Y ese corazón noble haría que él sintiese compasión hacia la pobre niña tonta con la que está comprometido y que a final de cuentas sí lo ama...

Pero lo cierto es que ya no era una niña, sino una mujer. Una mujer de veintiún años, aunque su rostro siguiese siendo fresco como el de una adolescente y su figura menuda y delgada.

Y podría ser que tuviese razón. Al fin y al cabo ella era la persona que más conocía al ninja, mientras que Kaoru insistía en que nunca lograría comprender la particular forma de ser de Aoshi. Pero de la manera que sea, ya pensaría en algo para arreglar esta situación.

XXX

Los Onniwabanshuu se sintieron aliviados esa tarde, cuando luego de muchos días vieron a su joven Okashira llegar a cenar con todos. Pero quien sí se llevó la sorpresa de su vida fue la mismísima Misao, al ver a Aoshi sentado a la mesa con los demás.  
- Actúa como si nada... -susurró Kaoru al oído de la chica.  
- Yo... lo intentaré... -respondió Misao también en susurros.

Aoshi sintió alivio en su corazón al ver a la joven fuera de su habitación, luego de tantos días encerrada. Mostraba su rostro sereno, salvo cuando reñía por alguna razón ante los molestos comentarios se Shiro y Kuro. Todo era como antes.

Sin embargo, él conocía a Misao mejor que nadie. Quizás fuera posible que ella se mostrara alegre y jovial como era su personalidad, pero él había aprendido que esa era la coraza que ella usaba para protegerse... así como él utilizaba su frialdad. Por lo pronto él continuaba sin ningún comentario al respecto del compromiso: No quería incomodar a Misao con ese asunto. No aún. Pero estaba seguro que llegaría el día en el que ambos tendrían que hablar al respecto, aunque no sabía si en esa ocasión él se atrevería a hablarle de sus sentimientos hacia ella.

Luego reparó en la presencia de Kaoru Kamiya. Sabía que Okon y Omasu, en su desesperación por Misao le habían escrito para comentarle de la situación, así que no le pareció extraño que hubiese decidido venir. También vio al pequeño Kenji, el retrato exacto de Himura, que miraba a todas partes con curiosidad.  
- Escuchen todos. -dijo Okina, interrumpiendo las conversaciones de los Onnis y los pensamientos de Aoshi.- Démosle formalmente la bienvenida a nuestra invitada.

Y continuaron con la amena velada. Aoshi terminó su cena y se limitó a agradecer por la comida y a retirarse a su habitación sin siquiera mirar a Misao. Ella se limitó a morderse el labio inferior de la frustración.  
- Tranquila... -musitó Kaoru en su oído. Y agregó en tono de voz normal:- Por cierto, aprovechando que estoy aquí, quiero ir mañana a visitar la tumba de Tomoe. ¿Me acompañas?  
- Con gusto. -sonrió Misao. Seguro le haría bien salir de ese lugar.  
- Aunque... -interrumpió Shiro.- Te agradeceríamos que volvieras pronto... Necesitamos ayuda aquí...

Fue entonces que Misao reparó en las grandes ojeras de Shiro y Kuro. Aunque sus turnos en el Aoiya habían sido cubiertos entre ellos dos más Okon y Omasu, tenía la leve sospecha de que ellas se las habían ingeniado para cargarlos a ellos con más trabajo.  
- Eh... Gomen... -les dijo Misao, con una sonrisa nerviosa en sus labios.

Mientras tanto, Aoshi seguía meditando en su habitación. La verdad era que no se comprendía a sí mismo: Aunque sonase egocéntrico, él era un ninja perfectamente capaz de resolver cualquier misión que se le presentase, por difícil que fuera. Y sin embargo, he aquí algo que no podía resolver: Los propios designios de su corazón. Y más aún luego de la conversación que había sostenido con Okina aquella tarde.

_FLASH BACK_

¿Necesitabas algo, muchacho? -había dicho Okina, respondiendo al llamado que el joven ninja le había hecho.  
- Hai. -respondió él gravemente.- Es acerca del asunto del compromiso.  
- Imagino que has estado meditando al respecto.  
- Evidentemente. -contestó él.- Se trata de un asunto muy delicado.  
- No podemos negar que tanto tú como yo estamos preocupados por la manera en la que reaccionó Misao al respecto... -afirmó Okina. Y supo por la mirada de Aoshi que tenía razón.- En lo personal, no esperaba que fuera así.  
- ... -Aoshi no dijo nada.  
- Pero bien, -prosiguió.- ¿cuál es la conclusión a la que has llegado al respecto?  
- Si ese compromiso estaba establecido, por mi honor lo cumpliré. -dijo el joven, su fría mirada perdida en algún punto lejano.- Sin embargo me parecería prudente que hables con Misao al respecto. Faltaron muchas cosas qué aclarar.  
- Eso era justo lo que estaba pensando. Pero debo esperar a que se recupere de la impresión.  
- Según los cánones establecidos dentro de nuestro clan, si ella desea romperlo, puede hacerlo. Pero tú sabes qué consecuencias traería si lo hiciera.  
- Lo sé y eso es lo que tengo pensado hablar con ella.  
- Entonces eso es todo. -replicó Aoshi a modo de conclusión del asunto.  
- ¿Seguro que es esa tu posición¿Seguro que estás dispuesto a cumplir ese compromiso?  
- Seguro. -la voz de Aoshi seguía siendo indiferente, aunque sólo Kami-sama sabía la maraña de sentimientos que albergaba su interior.- Si ella no se niega a cumplirlo, entonces yo no lo haré.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Esa parecía ser la decisión más prudente. Sin embargo su corazón estaba lleno de dudas al respecto... Dudas que no podía exteriorizar...

XXX

Al día siguiente, cuando Kaoru, Kenji y Misao regresaron de la tumba de Tomoe, luego de realizar una ofrenda y orar con todo respeto, Shiro salió a su encuentro y dijo a Misao:  
- Okina dijo que en cuando volvieras, fueses a su habitación.  
- Está bien. Iré hacia allá.

Misao se dirigió a la habitación de Okina, mientras que Kaoru fue con Shiro a ayudar en el Aoiya como pago por su estadía, cosa que llenó de alivio a los dos jóvenes Onnis. Finalmente podrían descansar un poco.  
- Misao... -dijo Okina, cuando la joven entro a su habitación.  
- ¿Me llamaste, Jiya?  
- Sí. Siéntate, por favor.

Misao tomó asiento frente al anciano. Éste le sirvió una taza de humeante té y le ofreció algunos dulces, que ella tomó, antes de retomar la conversación.  
- Creo que te imaginas de lo que quiero hablarte.  
- Del compromiso... ¿verdad? -contestó ella.  
- Si... Consideré prudente esperar algunos días a que se te pasara la impresión al respecto. Claro que esa impresión te duró demasiado, a decir verdad. Estuvimos a punto de entrar en desesperación, pero gracias a Kami-sama que Kaoru vino a levantarte el ánimo.

Misao no dijo nada al respecto. Estaba a la expectativa con respecto al rumbo que pudiese tomar esta conversación.  
- Solamente quiero que tomes conciencia con respecto a la situación. -dijo finalmente Okina, ante el silencio de la joven.  
- ¿Conciencia? -replicó Misao.- ¡Claro que estoy consciente! - Espera un poco. -interrumpió el anciano.- Primero dime¿Aún amas a Aoshi?  
- ¿No te parece un poco ilógica esa pregunta, Jiya¿Qué acaso no es evidente que aún siento un gran amor por él? - Necesitaba escucharlo de tus propios labios. -repuso él.  
- Además, -continuó la joven- estoy muy consciente de que estoy comprometida con ese hombre al que amo desde siempre... Pero que no me ama ni nunca me amará.  
- Eres una ninja. -dijo él, muy seriamente.- Y no sólo eso: Eres la Okashira de los Onniwabanshuu. Y siento tener que decirte esto, pero... Para nosotros hay cosas que deben ser más importantes que el amor... Como por ejemplo, el honor...

¿Honor? Claro que sabía que los Onniwabanshuu, como todos los clanes ninjas, viven bajo un estricto código de honor. Y que ella, siendo la Okashira, debía respetar ese código más que nadie.  
- Si tú quieres romper tu compromiso con Aoshi, eres libre de hacerlo. -expuso el anciano.- Si no quieres casarte con él de esta forma y seguir esperando eternamente a que él corresponda tus sentimientos o a que lo olvides, entonces puedes hacerlo. Puedes anular el compromiso.  
- ¿En... en verdad puedo? -balbuceó Misao, muy a pesar de que las palabras "esperando eternamente" habían lastimado su corazón.

Hasta el momento, no se había planteado que existiese esa probabilidad. ¿Pero era eso lo que ella en verdad quería¿En verdad deseaba mandar esa boda arreglada al demonio? - Claro que puedes. -afirmó el anciano.- Si no deseas casarte por compromiso, no te obligaremos. Sin embargo... Renunciar a tu matrimonio significaría... renunciar también a los Onniwabanshuu... y a tu lugar como Okashira.  
- ... -Misao no pudo articular palabra alguna, pero sus ojos delataban la más grande de las sorpresas.  
- Como comprenderás, si te niegas a casarte, estarás rompiendo tu código de honor como miembro de los Onniwabanshuu.  
- Pero... ¡Jiya! Eso no es justo... -exclamó la joven.  
- Siento decírtelo, pero esta es la vida que tú escogiste. -el anciano negó levemente con la cabeza.- Pudiste vivir una vida como una mujer normal, pero tú decidiste no sólo quedarte con los Onnis, sino que además te auto proclamaste su líder. Y sabías que con eso vienen obligaciones específicas.  
- Sí... lo sabía... -admitió la joven. - Sin embargo... -continuó él.- te daré unos días para pensarlo. Puedes renunciar a tu compromiso y con ello también a los Onniwabanshuu y a tu lugar como Okashira; o bien, puedes continuar con él y mantener tu lugar.  
- Pero... ¿y Aoshi-sama? -preguntó ella inconscientemente.  
- Si tú no lo rompes, él tampoco lo hará. -fue la simple respuesta de Okina. Aunque no sirvió de mucho para consolar el corazón de Misao.

La joven salió de ahí con más dudas que respuestas dentro de su corazón. ¿Hasta que punto valía la pena guiarse por el amor que sentía hacia a él¿Valía lo suficiente como para romper su código de honor como Okashira de los Onniwabanshuu?

Definitivamente necesitaría esos días que Okina le daría para pensarlo...

_Fin del Capítulo 2._

* * *

Reviews: 

**HADA:** Jajajaja! Hasta yo estoy impresionada de haber llegado ya a los 10 reviews con un sólo capítulo, jeje. Y no he actualizado el otro porque para escribir el siguiente capítulo necesito "documentarme" (Dado que es un fanfiction basado en la vida real, cuyas conversaciones son en la mayoría de los casos literales (Y Dios bendiga a quien inventó el Plus! del messenger), tengo muchos archivos qué revisar, además de una amiga que me ayudará dándome un punto de vista externo de la situación)  
Y sí, el silencio de ambos será el factor desesperante en esta historia.

**gabyhyatt:** Mmm... Porque entonces se acaba el chiste XD Además, toma en cuenta que aunque ambos estén enamorado del otro, piensan que el otro no los ama y por lo menos dsi yo estuviese en el lugar de ellos, lo menos que querría escuchar es un "No te amo" de la persona con la que me voy a casar... ¡Qué traumatizante!

**Les:** Jeje, pues al final ya no me tardé... Por el atraso que tengo con mi otro fic. Así que aquí tienes la segunda entrega.

**misao shinomori-12:** Jajajaja! Bueno, si yo me animé a escribirlo fue porque no encontré a nadie que lo hubiese hecho antes. Pero pensé que sería más desesperante si de entrada Aoshi ya estuviese enamorado de ella y los dos se quedaran estúpidamente callados al respecto.

**pau:** Oh, bueno... Como adelanto te digo que a lo sumo en el capítulo 4 ó 5 ya estarán casados XD Porque la trama NO terminará con la boda, como es lo clásico, jeje.

**aLCIONE cHAn:** Bueno, ya cambiaré eso de "General" porque en realidad esto vendría siendo más... Mmm... ¡Drama! (Es que me encanta el drama. Pero el drama con un buen final, claro), pero bueno, ya se irá viendo con el paso de los capítulos cómo se resuelve este asunto, jeje. Y bueno, nos seguimos contactando por el messenger!

**giuliana:** Pues ya está la actualización y muchas gracias por tu review!

**RinoaShinomori:** Pues la declaración... Siento decirte que te toca esperar sentada... Porque estos chicos serán muy, pero muy lentos...

**Cristy-girl:** Gracias, gracias por tu review. (Esta pareja es mi obsesión!)

**mao:** Pues yo siempre leía fics donde cualquiera de los dos estaba comprometido con alguien más... Y me preguntaba¿Qué pasaría si ambos terminase comprometidos el uno con el otro? Seguro que con lo lento y frío que es Aoshi, seguro que llegarían a la ancianidad casados por el compromiso y sin haber hablado de sus sentimientos... (Pero no, no te preocupes: No llegarán a la ancianidad sin decir nada en este fic XD)

**Justary-san:** No te preocupes, que más adelante habrá mucho A+M. De eso no te quepa ninguna duda, jeje.

Y hasta la próxima.

Lita Kino.


	3. La Decisión de Misao

**COMPROMISO POR HONOR.**  
Fanfiction por Lita Kino.

Todos los personajes que intervienen en este Fanfiction tienen los derechos reservados de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 3: La Decisión de Misao.**

Misao estaba en su habitación, pensando en lo complicado del asunto.  
- Ya basta de tonterías... -si dijo a sí misma, al sorprenderse de nuevo a punto de llorar.- ¡Misao no baka! Déjate de debilidades. Tienes que ser una chica fuerte... ¿Entiendes? Has superado muchas cosas y esto también lo podrás superar.

Lo cierto es que no sabía como.

La joven Okashira se conocía muy bien a sí misma y sabía que uno de sus peores defectos era dejarse llevar por lo que sentía. Bastaba ver la manera en la que se había pasado su adolescencia buscando por todo Japón al hombre que amaba. Al mismo hombre con el que tenía un compromiso preestablecido... Y ahora sus sentimientos por él le decían, de una manera paradójica, que debía romper este compromiso por el mismo amor que sentía. Aunque ella lo amase hasta el infinito, él no sería feliz casado con ella.

Sin embargo... Okina tenía razón. Ella había tenido la opción de vivir como una chica normal y sin embargo había optado por ser Onniwabanshuu y no sólo eso: Había tomado el rol de Okashira.

Ella era una ninja. Y eso era todo lo que ella sabía ser. No podía concebir su vida como alguien "normal", vistiendo kimonos con maripositas y lacitos en el cabello. (Con perdón hacia su amiga Kaoru, claro está.) Así que dejar a los Onnis para ella sería casi como morir. Su esencia estaba ahí, sus recuerdos estaban ahí¡toda su vida estaba ahí! No podía simplemente renunciar a todo eso, a toda una existencia...

Era un gran conflicto entre lo que sería mejor para ella, entre lo que ella verdaderamente deseaba y sentía... y su amor por él, que la hacía pensar que lo más importante era él, que él fuese feliz, que estuviese bien...

Se sentía incluso mareada de tanto pensar. Esto no iba ser nada, pero nadita fácil...

XXX

Aoshi se dirigía rumbo a su habitación, luego de estar toda la mañana en el templo. Hacía un par de días, Okina le había comentado que había hablado con Misao respecto al compromiso, pero sin darle mayores detalles. Y aunque nunca lo admitiría, deseaba vehementemente saber qué era lo que la joven había dicho al respecto.

La verdad era que él estaría de acuerdo con cualquier decisión que Misao tomase. Al fin y al cabo y muy a pesar suyo, ya no era una niña y tenía la suficiente capacidad como para decidir qué era lo mejor para su futuro.

Aunque por una vez en su vida, era incapaz de predecir cuál sería la decisión que Misao tomaría. Era evidente que la idea de casarse con él no le hacía ni la más mínima gracia. Pero tampoco le haría gracia saber que no casarse con él, significaba renunciar tanto a ser Okashira como a los mismos Onniwabanshuu. No había ninguna otra alternativa... Él mismo se había dedicado los últimos días a estudiar detenidamente todos los cánones de los Onnis y no había encontrado más opción.

Aunque bueno, eso era con respecto a Misao. Pero... ¿Qué sucedía con respecto a él? No lo sabía. O quizás sí lo sabía, pero no encontraba la manera de formularlo en una idea.

Dentro de él había una serie de sentimientos confusos y contradictorios al respecto. No podía negar que la parte egoísta de su ser deseaba que ella decidiera continuar con el compromiso y así él podría tomarla como su esposa aunque fuese de esa manera, porque al fin y al cabo¡la amaba! Estar con ella era la única cosa que deseaba en este mundo. No había nada que llenara tanto su corazón de paz como la idea de vivir una pacífica vida en esta era de paz al lado de Misao.

De tanto en tanto se cruzaba por su mente la posibilidad de hablar de sus sentimientos a la joven. Sin embargo, estaba más que consciente del cuadro desesperanzador que se presentaba frente a sí: Él mismo había visto la manera cómo se había deprimido con todo este asunto y estaba seguro que exponerle lo que sentía no haría más que empeorar las cosas y sumirla en una tristeza más profunda...

Él sabía perfectamente que Misao lo quería. Debía de quererlo, que de otra manera no se hubiese pasado buscándolo durante todo el tiempo que estuvo ausente, además de las largas horas que solía pasar junto a él, durante sus meditaciones, contándole anécdotas o historias o simplemente hablando sin cesar. Debía admitir que al principio ni siquiera la escuchaba, pero con el paso del tiempo se fue acostumbrando a ello y posteriormente incluso le fue tomando cierto aprecio a las molestias que se tomaba con él, que sabía perfectamente que no eran más que muestras de su cariño. Pero claro, había una diferencia abismal entre querer a alguien y amarlo. Y si quería alguna prueba de que ella no sentía amor por él, la encontraba claramente en las amargas lágrimas que había derramado en los últimos días...

Aunque él la amara¿de qué valía si ella no sentía lo mismo? No iba a complicar más este asunto para ella. Él seguiría dejando todo esta cuestión en sus manos. Si había algo que caracterizaba a Aoshi era que, a pesar de todo, él la dejaba "ser." Por muy disparatadas que fuesen sus ideas (como introducirse a la oficina de cierto policía maniático vestida como vendedor de soba), él la dejaba actuar. Y para esta situación tan importante, él igual se atendría a lo que ella decidiese al respecto. Lo único que de verdad le interesaba era que fuera la misma chica feliz de antes, con o sin él. Él siempre se mantendría a su lado para ayudarla en todo lo que pudiese.  
- Buenas tardes, Aoshi-san. -Una femenina voz lo sacó de sus pensamientos y se encontró frente a frente con Kaoru Kamiya.  
- Buenas tardes. -Correspondió educadamente al saludo.  
- Pregunta Omasu si almorzará alguna cosa.  
- No. Me retiraré a mi habitación. -fue su fría respuesta. Luego agregó:- ¿Cómo se encuentra Himura?  
- Pues muy bien. -sonrió la joven mujer ante la mención de su esposo y un poco sorprendida de que el joven ninja hubiese preguntado por él.- Kenshin hubiera deseado venir conmigo, pero decidió que sería mejor quedarse cuidando el dojo.

Y no era que el dojo necesitara de cuidado. Simplemente que no habían considerado prudente dejar a un adolescente y a cierto Cabeza de Gallo (Quienes en teoría no vivían en el lugar, pero se pasaban la vida metidos allí) solos en el dojo, que conociéndolos, no tardarían en armar algún desastre en el lugar. Además que las clases no podían suspenderse por tiempo indefinido.  
- Bien.- fue la respuesta de Aoshi. Himura era una de las pocas personas a las que se podía decir que apreciaba en esta vida y aunque nunca lo admitiría, le hubiese gustado verlo de nuevo para conversar algunas cosas con él.

Aoshi hizo una pequeña inclinación antes de volver a su camino rumbo a la habitación. Sin embargo, antes de desaparecer en una esquina, agregó:  
- ¿Podría decirle a Misao que lleve ella mi té esta tarde?

Y sin esperar respuesta, terminó de irse.

Definitivamente, Kaoru Kamiya nunca entendería a esa persona. Lo que sí había alcanzado a percibir era que en esa frase "_¿Podría decirle a MISAO que lleve ELLA mi té esta tarde?",_ él había hecho énfasis en el "Misao" y en el "ella." Algo la hizo sentir que esa frase llevaba un significado no tan oculto... Algo así como: _"¿Podría decirle a Misao que voy a hablar con ella?"_

Aunque bueno, quizás así sería mejor. Podrían aclarar bien muchas cosas que no habían tenido tiempo de discutir desde que se había anunciado el compromiso.

XXX

Misao estaba sumamente nerviosa. Aoshi había pedido específicamente que fuese ella quien le llevase el té esa tarde. Y algo en su corazón la hacía sentir que la clásica rutina de Aoshi bebiendo y ella contando cualquier cosa graciosa se vería interrumpida esa ocasión por una densa conversación.

No sabía si en verdad quería afrontar esta situación directamente con él. Se moría del miedo con tan sólo pensar lo que él pudiese decirle... Aunque estaba segura de que le diría algo tan frío e indiferente, como era usual en él, que la dejaría con el corazón aún más confundido.  
- ¿Estás nerviosa? -le preguntó Kaoru, al ver cómo cambiaba el orden de las cosas en la bandeja del té por tercera vez.  
- ¿Tanto se nota? -preguntó la joven. Entonces vio que sus manos temblaban levemente.  
- Trata de calmarte... Debes procurar que Aoshi-san no lo note.  
- Aunque trate de ocultarlo, lo notará... -sonrió la ninja.- Tú sabes que soy como un libro abierto y más para él.  
- Y no sé si eso es una virtud o un defecto... -suspiró Kaoru.

Reordenó el contenido de la bandeja por cuarta vez, pero Kaoru observó en su mirada que aún no se sentía satisfecha del resultado.  
- ¿Y ya pensaste lo que él podría decirte?  
- No... -respondió Misao.- Si hay algo que he aprendido de Aoshi-sama, es que es bastante impredecible en situaciones como esta.  
- Pero bueno... ¿No has pensado en lo que te dije?  
- ¿Qué cosa?  
- En hablarle a Aoshi-san de tus sentimientos hacia él.

La taza de té que Misao estaba colocando en otra posición sufrió los efectos de la gravedad y dio de lleno contra el suelo, mientras la joven Okashira sentía un escalofrío recorrer su espalda de sólo pensarlo.

Ambas mujeres se inclinaron y comenzaron a recoger los fragmentos del pocillo.  
- Ya te lo dije antes... -dijo Misao, sin quitar la vista de lo que estaba haciendo.- Eso es algo que no haré.  
- Pero Misao.  
- No hay ningún pero que valga... -dijo con un tono nostálgico en su voz.- Además que aún no he tomado mi decisión. Aún no sé si romperé el compromiso.  
- Misao... -Kaoru se detuvo en seco al escuchar eso.- No me digas que has estado considerando romperlo... ¡Tú misma me explicaste lo que eso implica! Pensé que tu respuesta sería una negativa absoluta.  
- Pues... la verdad no lo sé... -fue la sincera respuesta de la joven.  
- La verdad... Sólo tú puedes decidir qué es lo mejor para ti.  
- Y curiosamente... En lugar de pensar qué es lo mejor para mí... en lo que pienso ahora es en lo que sería mejor para él.  
- ... -Kaoru no encontró qué más podría decirle, así que se limitó a suspirar. Tomó otro pocillo para el té y lo colocó en la bandeja, sustituyendo al que se había roto y agregó:- Pero bien. Como dicen en el occidente: "Al mal paso, darle prisa." No lo hagas esperar.  
- Sí...

Tomó las cosas y se dirigió hacia la habitación de Aoshi con una lentitud sencillamente desesperante. Pero por muy lentamente que caminase, tarde o temprano terminaría llegando a su destino y ahí estaba ahora: frente a la puerta corrediza de madera tapizada con papel de arroz... Ya no había vuelta hacia atrás...

Llamó a la puerta. No obtuvo más respuesta que el silencio que reinaba desde el interior de la habitación.  
- ¿Será que tuvo que salir? -pensó. Nunca antes se había alegrado tanto ante el pensamiento de que Aoshi no estuviese en el Aoiya.- Kami-sama... ¡Que se haya ido!  
- Pasa... -interrumpió la grave voz su pensamiento. Aunque en su mente habían pasado siglos entre su llamado a la puerta y la respuesta, no habían transcurrido ni diez segundos...

Misao abrió la puerta y entro a la habitación. Un rayo de luz vespertina iluminaba directamente el relajado rostro de Aoshi, quien se encontraba en posición de loto y con sus ojos cerrados.

No podía negar que, de la manera que fuera, el verlo llenaba su corazón de paz, de una dulce alegría que no era capaz de describir. Al ver a su amado Aoshi-sama, se sentía capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiese en la vida, que era capaz de seguir adelante ante cualquier circunstancia. Que el mundo no era un lugar tan malo como parecía... ¡Cuánto amaba a ese hombre!

Pero no podía abstraerse en sus infinitos pensamientos amorosos hacia su Aoshi-sama. Con todo el dolor de su alma, debía comenzar la ceremonia del té... Ceremonia que sabía terminaría en una conversación de la cual quería escapar...

Aunque mantenía sus ojos cerrados, Aoshi era perfectamente capaz de percibir la angustiante lentitud con la que Misao estaba haciendo la ceremonia. Era la primera vez que estaban a solas desde que Okina les había anunciado el compromiso y podía sentir perfectamente como el ambiente que reinaba entre ellos dos había cambiado de una pacífica armonía a un nerviosismo expectante.

Misao extendió sus manos, sosteniendo la taza de té para que Aoshi la tomara. No notó la extraña manera en la que él estaba mirando sus manos, con el pequeño pocillo entre ellas y aunque lo hubiese notado, nada la hubiese podido preparar para la sorpresa que se llevaría al sentir las manos de Aoshi dejando la taza a un lado y tomando su mano derecha entre las suyas propias.

Pudo sentir cómo sus mejillas pasaban por todos los tonos cálidos existentes en el espectro de la luz, mientras que sus ojos estaban fijos en él, como preguntándole que qué era lo que estaba haciendo. Él notó la mirada de la joven sobre su rostro y por un momento reaccionó sobre lo que estaba haciendo. No era muy propio de él tener ese tipo de impulsos... Sin embargo, no pudo dejar de notar que la pequeña y suave mano de la joven estaba un poco fría, además de temblar levemente, lo que confirmaba que estaba nerviosa ante su presencia. Con su mirada señaló hacia la mano que sostenía diciéndole:  
- Tienes una herida.

Misao entonces cayó en cuenta de que Aoshi tenía razón: Una herida en su dedo índice de su mano derecha sangraba sin que ella lo hubiese notado siquiera. Tanto se había distraído en su conversación con Kaoru que no se percató de ello. Se apartó de las manos de Aoshi para observarla, mientras miraba así mismo que la taza de Aoshi había quedado manchada también con su sangre.  
- Perdón... -fue todo lo que atinó a decir.- No lo había notado...

Aoshi asintió dándole a entender que no había problema con ello y sin importarle los rastros sangrientos sobre su pocillo del té, lo tomó y bebió tranquilamente. Pero por lo menos el pequeño accidente había servido para romper el hielo entre ambos.  
- Bien. No daré rodeos al asunto. -dijo Aoshi, su vista fija en la joven que tenía frente a él.- Okina me comentó que ya había hablado contigo.  
- Si, Aoshi-sama... -fue toda la respuesta de ella.  
- ¿Hay algo que quieras decir al respecto?

Misao nunca se hubiese esperado ese tipo de pregunta tan directa. Y era cierto que habían cientos de miles de cosas que querría haberle dicho a Aoshi al respecto, pero no se atrevía a decir ninguna.  
- Yo... Bueno, la verdad... -balbuceó.- Pues... A mí me gustaría saber... qué es lo que usted piensa al respecto.  
- ... - Aoshi dio otro sorbo de té, mientras repasaba toda la cantidad de cosas que pensaba al respecto y que no podía decir. Pero por muy intensos que fuesen sus sentimientos hacia Misao, su capa de frialdad era más fuerte que él, así que sólo atinó a decirle:- Soy un ninja. Y como tal, respeto las determinaciones de mis antiguos superiores; por lo tanto, si este compromiso fue determinación de tu abuelo, como tal lo respetaré.  
- ¿Eso es todo? -preguntó ella, sintiendo dolor en su corazón. Eso había sido tan... frío y distante... Aunque no sabía ni por qué le sorprendía ese tipo de respuesta, viniendo de Aoshi.  
- En realidad no. -dijo él.- Puesto que aunque respete su deseo, he de respetar también y de manera prioritaria lo que decida la actual Okashira. - Entonces... ¿lo que yo decida estará bien?  
- Aunque lo dudes, tengo plena confianza en que sabrás tomar la mejor decisión. -dijo tajantemente, mientras sorbía su té.- Debes pensar bien qué es lo que quieres para tu futuro.

Misao estuvo a punto de articular un: _"Mi futuro... Pero... ¿Qué hay acerca del suyo?"_ Pero algo en su interior le dijo que no sería prudente hacerlo. Seguro que Aoshi no se molestaba pensando en su propio futuro... Por lo menos no en ese aspecto. Seguro le daría lo mismo estar casado con ella a tomar por esposa a cualquier otra mujer o incluso a estar solo. Esa era su manera de ser.

De lo que no le cabía duda era que él se estaba tomando la molestia de pensar en ella, en lo que ella quería. Seguro era por eso que lo dejaba a su opción... Como su protector, sabía perfectamente que él se interesaba por ella, pero le parecía que era más que todo como un interés casi fraternal... Pero... ¿Qué opinaría él de esta situación si no fuese ella la implicada?  
- Pero... -dijo Misao.- Hablando objetivamente... ¿Qué es lo que usted pensaría al respecto?  
- Objetivamente... -pensó él. De la manera que sea, él no podía ver este asunto desde un punto de vista imparcial. Porque era ella, la pequeña mujer a la que él amaba y por la que más se interesaba en esta vida quien estaba enrollada en toda esta situación. En lo único que podía pensar era en ella y en que fuese ella misma quien decidiera qué era lo que quería, qué sería lo que la haría menos infeliz.  
- ¿Aoshi-sama? -preguntó extrañada, al notar que él se había abstraído. - Siendo objetivo, -dijo casi sin meditarlo.- pienso que por nuestra condición de Onniwabanshuu, el honor se debe mantener por encima de todo. Nada más.

Ambos se quedaron bebiendo en silencio. Por lo dicho anteriormente, Aoshi podía deducir que lo que más le interesaba a Misao era saber su opinión al respecto y sin embargo, él lo que menos deseaba era confundirla. Y de nuevo se planteaba ante él la interrogante si debía o no debía hablar de sus propios sentimientos con Misao. Pero aunque se decidiese a hacerlo, este no sería el momento más indicado. Prefería saber antes lo que sea que decidiese Misao y dependiendo de eso podría decidir si era prudente decírselo.

XXX

La joven Okashira se dirigía a paso firme rumbo a la habitación de Okina, apretando el puño cerrado de la mano izquierda contra su mano derecha, cuyo dedo índice lucía ahora una venda recién puesta.

Una sola frase taladraba en su mente desde el mismísimo momento en el que había salido del templo, luego de esa conversación con Aoshi. Claro que había sido una conversación mucho menos densa de lo que se había imaginado que sería, pero aún así sentía un leve dolor en su corazón por las frías respuestas de Aoshi. Claro que también hubiese sido demasiado esperar que él le hubiese dicho algo así como "No rompas el compromiso; quiero casarme contigo."

Pero de la manera que sea, su decisión estaba tomada.

Abrió la puerta sin siquiera llamar, sorprendiendo a Okina con unas pinturas bastante "interesantes" sobre su mesilla. Ignorando la cara de susto de su abuelo ante la mirada de determinación que tenía (Y el infructuoso intento del anciano de esconder su "porno antiguo"), dijo con la voz más firme que hubiese utilizado nunca:  
- Mantendré mi honor por encima de todo. Cumpliré mi compromiso y me casaré con Aoshi-sama.

_Fin del Capítulo 3._

* * *

Por extraño que suene, dedicaré un breve párrafo en honor a Juan Pablo II.

Él es una persona a la que en mi caso personal admiro mucho por ser mensajero de amor y de paz, por confiar en la juventud como el futuro del mundo y por ser, además, uno de los mejores líderes que ha tenido la Iglesia Católica a lo largo de los siglos, además de fomentar la unión entre las religiones, puesto que ante todo, como seres humanos, todos somos hermanos . Y digo "es" porque a pesar de que él dejó este mundo el día sábado, sé que su alma está ya en un lugar mejor.

Pero bueno, entrando ya en materia de fics, he llegado a la conclusión de que mi estilo es de mucho pensamiento y poca acción. ¡Pero ese es MI estilo, justo como soy yo!

Pero bueno, creo que ya todos sabíamos que esa sería la decisión de Misao¿no?

**Artema the Black Mage:** Jejeje... Creo que colocaré una advertencia al inicio de todos mis fics: "Se recomienda que para leer el siguiente fanfiction tenga un paquete de kleenex o similares a mano"

**Arinayed: **¿Te pareció buena la idea del compromiso? Me alegro que te guste. Y no te preocupes, que todas las dudas, embrollos y demás se irán resolviendo, aunque no te puedo decir quién de los dos confesará... MUAHAHAHAHA!

**Alcione Yil de Cfiro: **¡Amiga mía! Gracias por tu apoyo! Son amigas como tú las que me motivan a continuar escribiendo, jeje. Y con respecto a la reacción de Misao... Pues siento admitirlo, pero yo soy... cómo decirlo... "Literariamente egocéntrica", así que la pobre de Misao siempre tendrá la extraña tendencia a reacccionar como yo lo haría... En cuanto a Aoshi... Bueno, aquí trato de mostrar un poco más que lo que a él le importa es lo que Misao decida... Aunque claro que si el compromiso se mantiene, mejor para él, jeje.

**Cristy-girl:** Pues ya está la actualización, jeje.Espero que te guste.

**Les:** Me alegra que te guste y gracias por el apoyo. Y la verdad es que sí disfruto mucho escribiendo este fic (el otro... no es que no lo disfrute, sino que hay cosas que duelen T.T), pero bueno, todo sea por esta pareja, jeje. Mis amigos creen que estoy loca porque me paso la vida sólo escribiendo sobre ellos... (o pensando en ellos o imaginando nuevas ideas para ellos o dibujándolos...), pero es que se ven tan bien juntos...

**gabyhyatt:** Pues sí, hay que tener valor, pero cómo cuesta agarrarlo... Pero ya llegará la hora en que obligatoriamente tendrán que hacerlo, jeje.

**misao shinomori-12:** Jajajajajaja! Si es que yo te dejo que te lo quedes... (Nah, yo sé que Aoshi alcanza para todas, jeje) Y tenle paciencia a la historia... Que yo con mi mala costumbre de llevar todo tan lento, jeje.

**giuliana:** Gracias por tu apoyo y los animos. No hay nada que alegre más mi corazón que la fidelidad de mis lectoras T.T

**Yuriko Himura:** Jejeje. Creo que mi otro fic es más famoso de lo que yo misma pensé. (Siempre me he dicho que las mejores historias son las basadas en la vida real.) Pero me alegra saber que este también cubre tus expectativas. Gracias por tu apoyo!

**HADA:** Jo, y mira nada más en este capítulo: se pasa siglos meditando acerca de la situación y de Misao y etc... ¡Y al final, cuando conversan, tan frío como siempre! A veces hasta a mí me desespera y me dan ganas de usar mi omnipoder de escritora para hacer que se le lance y le de un besito de una vez XD Y no te preocupes, que en esta historia no será el suicidio como la otra XD Y siiii! Armar caos es mi especialidad, jeje. Y tienes razón con los reviews! Hasta yo me impresiono de que me lleguen 10 u 11 por capítulo! Wow! Hasta dan ganas de decir que no actualizaré hasta que me caigan mínimo 15 reviews por capítulo XD (Bah, mentiras! Aunque no he de negar que me motiva a seguir escribiendo el saber que hay gente que lee mis historias, jeje)

Y bueno, hasta la próxima entrega.

Lita Kino.


	4. Trancisión

**COMPROMISO POR HONOR.**  
Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos los personajes que intervienen en este Fanfiction tienen los derechos reservados de Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

**Capítulo 4: Trancisión.**

Aoshi... -dijo Okina, entrando a la habitación en penumbras del joven ninja, quien se encontraba meditando.- Misao tomó su decisión.  
- ¿Y qué ha decidido? -preguntó fríamente.  
- Mantendrá el compromiso. Eso es lo que dijo.

Pudo distinguir entre las sombras a Aoshi haciendo una leve inclinación con su cabeza, en señal de que había escuchado. Y sabiendo que no diría nada más al respecto cerró la puerta tras él y se dirigió hacia donde los demás Onnis a comunicarles la noticia.  
- ¿Será que de verdad me estoy volviendo viejo? -se preguntó Okina.- Creí haber visto una pequeña sonrisa dibujarse en los labios de Aoshi... ¡Bah! Visiones mías.

Si habían sido o no visiones, él nunca lo sabría. Sin embargo, Aoshi podía sentir perfectamente la inusual manera en la que sus músculos faciales se estaban contrayendo de tal manera que sus labios se curvaban levemente hacia arriba.

No podía negarlo: La parte egoísta de su ser estaba feliz. Esa parte que quería tener a Misao sola y exclusivamente para él, tanto si ella quisiese como si no quisiese, estaba que reventaba de la felicidad, hasta tal punto de no poder reprimir con su frialdad esa sonrisa que pugnaba por invadir completamente su rostro.

Sería su esposa. SU esposa. SUYA.

¿Suya?

Aoshi dio un respingo casi imperceptible ante esas cuatro letras. S-U-Y-A. ¿Cómo era posible que él, una persona de la cual no escapaba ningún detalle, no hubiese tomado en cuenta eso? Si Misao iba a ser su esposa, era evidente que él tendría que...

¡No! No podía hacerle eso...

Claro que deseaba la consumación de su amor por ella. Pero si no era algo recíproco, entonces no lo quería... Él no podía forzarla a hacer algo que ella no quisiese hacer, por mucho que él lo desease. En esta ocasión se trataba de sentimientos, del inmenso amor que sentía por ella; se trataba de ver el mutuo amor volviéndose uno sólo, realizándose con el tiempo en la figura de un hijo... no de satisfacer un simple instinto...

Era una encrucijada totalmente paradójica...

Sin embargo, había además otra idea que surcaba ahora su mente. Ahora sí estaba mucho más decidido a exponer ante la joven sus sentimientos, puesto que de la manera que fuera, iban a casarse. Y aún un matrimonio por compromiso debía basarse en la verdad. Sólo se trataba ya de encontrar el momento más apropiado para hacerlo.

XXX

Así que tendremos boda ¿eh?

Okon y Omasu revoloteaban por toda la habitación de Misao, planeándolo todo sin dejar a la pobre decir ni pío.  
- ¡Mira, en la entrada podríamos poner un enorme arco de flores! -exclamó Okon.  
- Y el monje podría ubicarse a la izquierda. -señaló Omasu.  
- Los invitados irían a la derecha.  
- ¡Y hay que invitar a Hiko-san, claro está!  
- ¡Entonces necesitaremos mucho sake!  
- Y la comida... ¡Ay¿Qué serviremos de comida?  
- ¡Pues obvio! Los platillos favoritos de ambos.  
- ¡Tendré que comprarme un kimono nuevo!  
- Y tú me ayudarás a maquillarme y peinarme¿verdad? Así Hiko-san podrá verme y.  
- ¡YA BASTA! -Dijo a voz de grito Misao, que ya se sentía mareada de escuchar a ambas onmitzu.- Y desde ya se los digo: Si va a ser mi boda, entonces será como yo quiera. Y quiero algo sencillo.  
- ...Lástima... -exclamaron a coro Okon y Omasu, quienes incluso ya estaban pensando dónde quedaría bien construir una fuente para decorar en dicho evento. Mejor se dirigieron a seguir atendiendo el Aoiya.

En ese momento entró Kaoru a la estancia.  
- Ya me comentó Okina que después de todo, te casarás con Aoshi-san.  
- Si... -Fue toda la respuesta de Misao.  
- Sabía que al final, eso sería lo que decidirías. -sonrió la joven kendoka.  
- ¿En verdad? -la mirada de la joven Okashira se encontró con la de su amiga.  
- Te conozco lo suficiente como para saberlo. Aunque dijeras que estabas dudando, yo sabía que terminarías accediendo. Quizás no lo quieras reconocer, pero... Tú misma sabes que nunca podrás estar más cerca de Aoshi-san que casándote con él de esta manera. ¿O me equivoco?

Misao se quedó de piedra al escuchar eso. Si bien era cierto el asunto de mantener el honor y todo, sí había una parte de sí misma que le había planteado eso. La parte desesperanzada de su ser le decía que si en todos estos años no había conseguido que Aoshi sintiese amor por ella, ni aún estando casados lo conseguiría y sin embargo... ¿Qué tal si sí? Es decir... ¿Qué tal si estando ahora más cerca de él, su frío corazón terminase cediendo?

De la manera que sea, ahora tenía algo en claro: Ya había dicho que se casaría con él y ahora debía sobrellevar este asunto de la mejor manera. Además que aunque él no la amara, no tendría que sufrir viéndolo marcharse con alguna otra mujer. (O alguna mocosa mojigata con algún ridículo nombre como Mitsuki). Sino que él sería su esposo y ella sería su esposa. Aunque ahora que pensaba de esposo y esposa... hasta el momento no había tomado en cuenta que... un esposo y una esposa tienen ciertas "obligaciones."

Kaoru observaba extrañada a Misao. De un momento a otro había pasado de una cara paralizada de sorpresa a otra completamente roja... ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando como para ponerse así?  
- ¿Qué te sucede? -le preguntó. Misao tardó unos segundos en reaccionar.  
- Que me voy a casar con él... -respondió ella, como si hubiese caído en la cuenta de ello hasta ese momento.  
- ¿Eh? -preguntó extrañada.  
- Bueno... estee... -balbuceó la joven, poniéndose cada vez más roja.- Si nos vamos a casar... o sea... ser esposo y esposa... pues... eso significa que... eh... dormiremos en el mismo cuarto... y... futón... y.  
- Ya, ya sé por dónde va el asunto. -suspiró Kaoru, interrumpiéndola.- ¿Hay algo que quieras saber?  
- No precisamente... Ya sé todo lo que necesito saber... -dijo la joven. Hace algún tiempo Okon y Omasu le habían explicado qué era lo que se "necesitaba" para tener bebés y tampoco se trataba de que nunca hubiese visto a un hombre desnudo en su vida. (Aún quería borrar de su mente ese fatídico "descubrimiento" de que Kamatari era un él... y no una ella)  
- ¿Entonces¿Tienes miedo al respecto?  
- Tengo miedo... pero de que no suceda.  
- ¿Cómo? -Kaoru estaba sorprendida. Era justamente lo contrario a lo que habría imaginado.  
- Bueno... -decidió que era hora de vencer la vergüenza sobre este tema. Al fin y al cabo, su amiga Kaoru era ya casada y quizás podría decirle algo que le sirviera,- El asunto es que... ¡Claro que deseo hacer el amor con él! -Kaoru dio un respingo al oírla decirlo tan directamente, mientras que Misao se ponía aún más roja.- Y supongo que es normal¿no? Porque lo amo. Sin embargo él... Bueno, basta con mirarme¿no? Si no me ama, es menos probable aún que sienta algún tipo de deseo por mí...

Seguía siendo una mujer pequeña. Sus formas estaban un poco más redondeadas que antes, pero no mucho. Además que seguía siendo demasiado delgada para su gusto, y no se consideraba nada atractiva.  
- Eres una chica muy linda, Misao... -fue todo lo que atinó a decir Kaoru. Sin embargo la joven Okashira sabía que su opinión no contaba mucho... No sólo era mujer, sino también su amiga.- No deberías tener esa opinión de ti misma.  
- Yo no quiero que cumpla con "esa" obligación de la misma manera como cumple con las demás -continuó la joven ninja.- Aunque supongo que para los hombres, teniendo sus "necesidades", debe ser más fácil este asunto... Pero Yo pienso en los sentimientos... Aunque yo lo ame, si él no me ama entonces estar con él no tendrá sentido... - Bueno... tienes razón. -dijo Kaoru.- Es algo muy hermoso¿sabes? Pero me parece que hacerlo sin amor lo vulgariza.  
- Y ni siquiera puedo ir y hablar con él del asunto... -suspiró Misao.- ¿Te imaginas? "Disculpe, Aoshi-sama... Yo quería saber si piensa consumar nuestro matrimonio como parte del cumplimiento de sus obligaciones al casarse conmigo." ¡JU! No quiero ni imaginarlo... Moriría antes de poder hacer eso.  
- Además que sería muy atrevido de tu parte... -Kaoru se horrorizaba de sólo pensarlo.  
- Entonces supongo que no me queda más que esperar a la hora de la verdad... ¿no? -se sonrojó la joven.  
- Quizás... Aunque... ¿No has pensado siquiera en que Aoshi-san debería saber lo que sientes por él?  
- ¡Y de nuevo con ese tema! -la vos de la Misao tomó un tono de exasperación.- Pienso en ello en cada instante y cada momento... Pero no puedo hacerlo. Aunque quisiera, no tengo el valor de hacerlo... No quiero escuchar un "No puedo corresponderte" salir de sus labios y menos ahora que definitivamente me casaré con él.  
- Pero es que es eso justamente... Si se van a casar y van a pasar su vida juntos aunque sea por algo arreglado, deberías ser sincera con él. Además que no se trata de pedirle que te corresponda, sino de dejarle en claro cuáles son tus sentimientos hacia él y que estás dispuesta a estar a su lado aunque sus sentimientos por ti no sean los mismos...

En ese aspecto tenía razón Kaoru. Sin embargo, ella carecía del valor necesario para hacerlo. No podía vencer el inmenso miedo que sentía a la reacción de Aoshi... Aunque no sabía por qué sentía miedo, si conocía perfectamente cuál sería su reacción: Fría...

Pero bueno, tenía aún las dos semanas que faltaban antes de la boda para pensarlo un poco. Por el momento, debía concentrarse en preparar todo.

XXX

Aoshi atravesaba tranquilamente el jardín del Aoiya en esa soleada tarde, cuando de pronto escuchó un sonido muy curioso... ¿Sería acaso un gato o alguna criatura semejante la que rondaba por ahí? No, parecía más bien... los sollozos de un niño...

Agudizó su oído para percibir de dónde venían y cuando estuvo seguro, dirigió su mirada hacia el lugar. Entonces lo localizó: sobre un árbol, a más de tres metros de altura, se encontraba trepado nada más y nada menos que Kenji Himura.  
- ¿Cómo llegaste ahí? -preguntó el joven ninja, casi como para sí, un tanto admirado por la escena. Al parecer el pequeño estaba acostumbrado a treparse a lugares altos, pero no a bajar de los mismos. Su carita mostraba que estaba aterrado ante el panorama, demasiado alto para su corta estatura y se aferraba con fuerza al tronco del enorme árbol con sus pequeñas manitas, mientras estaba sentado en una rama.

Tendría que ayudarlo a bajar.

De un salto, trepó a la misma rama en la que se encontraba el niño y se sentó a su lado, haciéndole un gesto para que se acercase a él. Kenji titubeó un momento, puesto que la fría mirada del ninja lo intimidaba; sin embargo no quería quedarse ahí para siempre. Quería volver con su amada mamita, por lo que soltó sus manos del frondoso tronco e impulsivamente se aferró esta vez a las ropas de Aoshi. El apuesto joven sentía cómo el pequeño se abrazaba a él con fuerza, los latidos acelerados de su corazoncito, su respiración agitada por el miedo. Casi inconscientemente acarició la cabeza del infante mientras lo rodeaba fuertemente con su brazo y bajó tan ágilmente como había subido.

Depositó al pequeño en el suelo, donde ya no corría peligro. Al sentir que finalmente pisaba tierra firme, Kenji lo miró con sus dulces ojos violáceos y ante la sorpresa de Aoshi, le dio un impulsivo abrazo, su pequeña cabecita llegando a penas a las rodillas del ninja.  
- Ari...gatou... -dijo el pequeño. Era la primera vez que lo escuchaba hablar, su voz como la de un gatito. Se separó de Aoshi y se dirigió corriendo hacia el interior del Aoiya, mientras la gélida mirada del ninja lo seguía.

Desde adentro, unos azules ojos habían observado la escena, sintiéndose conmovido su corazón al ver el paternal gesto que el joven había tenido momentos antes con el pequeño... Con SU pequeño.  
- A pesar de que nunca lo entenderé -pensó Kaoru- no puedo negar que es un buen hombre... Quizás me cueste comprender por qué Misao siente tanto amor por él, pero son esos pequeños gestos los que me hacen pensar que tiene razón en sus sentimientos...

Kenji se abrazó a su madre y le sonrió. Luego se volvió hacia el punto donde se encontraba la figura de Aoshi alejándose.

Era un niño. Pero sabía perfectamente cuál era la diferencia entre alguien que te abrazaba para bajarte de un lugar alto y alguien que te colgaba de su shinai para luego darte un golpe con ella, como hacía Yahiko cada vez que se subía al techo del dojo y no encontraba cómo bajar.

Llegó a la conclusión de que ese hombre alto ya no le daba miedo. Tenía una mirada muy rara que al principio lo atemorizaba, pero ya no. Había sido bueno con él.  
- Sería un padre muy frío. -dijo casi como para sí la joven kendoka, mientras acariciaba los rojos cabellos de su hijo.- Un padre frío, pero bueno...

XXX

Misao, ven. -dijo Okina a la joven, mientras esta se encontraba en su descanso, luego de la agitada hora del almuerzo en el Aoiya.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Jiya? -preguntó la joven al anciano. Éste le indicó con un gesto que la siguiera.

Caminaron por los pasillos del Aoiya y atravesaron el hermoso jardín hasta llegar a un cobertizo que ahí se encontraba. Misao sabía que ese lugar era como una especie de bodega en la cual se guardaban algunas pertenencias valiosas de los Onnis. Casi nunca entraba ahí, solamente cuando se hacía limpieza en el lugar, y desconocía muchos de los objetos que se guardaban dentro.

La joven entró, observando al anciano buscar de un lado a otro alguna cosa. En el fondo de la estancia, encontró un pesado baúl de madera de cedro tallada, completamente cubierto de polvo. Lo arrastró un poco hacia una zona más despejada y sopló la cubierta para quitar un poco la densa capa que lo cubría, formando una pequeña nube a su alrededor. Sacó de una de sus mangas un pañuelo y terminó de sacudir la superficie hasta asegurarse que el polvo se disipara y luego procedió a abrirlo.

Misao observó cómo en el interior se encontraban algunas cosas curiosas. Algunos libros, documentos, adornos interesantes, una cajita de madera que supuso sería un joyero... Todo esto fue apartado por el anciano para sacar del fondo un gran bulto envuelto finamente en papel de arroz y atado con unos cordeles. Lo extendió hacia la joven.  
- ¿Qué es esto? -preguntó curiosa ella, mientras lo tomaba en brazos.  
- Pronto lo sabrás. -dijo el anciano, volviendo a colocar todo en forma dentro del baúl y dejándolo en su lugar.

Ambos salieron del cobertizo. Okina fue a lavar sus manos, que habían quedado con restos de suciedad y luego de sacudirse el polvo de encima, se dirigieron a la habitación de Misao. Cerró la puerta corrediza tras él y le indicó a la joven:  
- Ábrelo.

Misao fue deshaciendo los nudos del cordel que lo ataba y luego desenvolvió delicadamente el finísimo papel de arroz hasta dar con aquello que tan afanosamente protegía.  
- Pero... ¡Jiya! -exclamó, sus ojos azules completamente abiertos de la sorpresa.  
- ¿Acaso no te gusta? -preguntó el anciano, viendo el rostro de Misao.  
- ¿Qué si no me gusta¿Cómo no podría gustarme¡Es lo más hermoso que he visto en mi vida!

Y ciertamente lo era. Suave, como si de una nube se tratase y de un color puramente blanco, así era el hermoso kimono ceremonial que sostenía ahora entre sus manos. Era de una seda finísima, como si de tela de araña se tratase, y cubierto con delicados bordados hechos en hilos de oro y plata... No tenía que ser muy lista como para saber que la hermosa pieza que sostenía entre sus manos era carísima, además de antiquísima.  
- Fue de tu abuela. -dijo Okina, como si supiese lo que la joven estaba pensando.- Ese es el kimono ceremonial que utilizó cuando se casó con tu abuelo.  
- ¿En verdad? -preguntó admirada la joven, sin poder quitar su vista de los hermosos bordados que brillaban como el sol.  
- Si. Y no sólo eso: También lo utilizó tu madre al casarse con tu padre.

La sorpresa de Misao aumentó aun más. No recordaba a su madre, pero ahora tenía entre sus manos algo que ella había llevado... Nada más y nada menos que el que sabía había sido uno de los días más felices de su vida.  
- Ambas se veían realmente hermosas con este kimono. -suspiró Okina, quien había estado en ambas bodas.- Aún tengo fijas en mi mente, como si hubiese sido ayer, las imágenes tanto de tu madre como de tu abuela el día que lo portaron. Y así como ellas se vieron hermosas con él, así estoy seguro que te verás tú para tu boda, mi ángel Misao.

Entonces observó cómo en los ojos de ese ángel se agolpaban las lágrimas y sin pensarlo ni un momento, la abrazó. Pero estas eran lágrimas distintas a las vertidas los días anteriores: No eran de sufrimiento ni de dolor... Sino que eran lágrimas que contenían una extraña alegría. Quizás las cosas no eran como ella hubiese querido que fueran, pero no le cabía duda que casarse con Aoshi sería algo que determinaría el curso entero de su vida y podía sentir como en ese hermoso kimono que habían llevado tanto su madre como su abuela, estaban depositadas todas las bendiciones de ambas para con ella. Podía sentir los brazos de ambas rodeándola y deseándole todo lo mejor del mundo en este camino que emprendería... Y podía incluso oír sus voces... Sabía que eran suyas a pesar de nunca haber escuchado realmente, y le decían que no debía tener miedo, que las cosas en la vida nunca suceden por el azar... Que confiara en que todo saldría bien...

_Fin del capítulo 4._

* * *

Ya sé que no adelanté nada en la historia y que las dos últimas escenas parecen sacadas de la nada (y la última, en realidad, no tiene ninguna importancia en la trama...), pero no me maten por eso T.T Es que no tiene chiste si las cosas se resuelven demasiado rápido...

No sé por qué, pero a mí me hubiese gustado heredar un vestido de novia de mi madre o de mi abuela. (Sueño cursi de niña romántica...) pero ninguna de las dos se casó, así que por lo menos que le suceda a alguien de mis fics...

En fin, reviews:

**Alexandra:** Gracias! Siempre trato de redactar lo mejor posible, jeje. Y sip: Los hombres fríos son tan interesantes... Por lo menos yo, los veo como un reto, jeje, a ver si es posible derretir esa gélida capa que los cubre.

**liz350:** Pues sí, ya lo sabía que te encanta Aoshi, jeje. (Y no menos que a mi... jeje. Mis amigos creen que soy una enferma mental T.T)  
Me alegra que te guste mi historia.

**Naoko L-K: **¿Una hora y media leyendo los tres capítulos? O.O ¿Y por qué tanto tiempo? Bueno, aquí está la actualización y en menos de dos semanas la que sigue, jeje. Espero que te guste.

**misao shinomori-12:** Pues claro. ¿Quién se negaría a casarse con semejante pedazo de hombre? Love! Y si agarrará valor para confesarse (por lo menos antes de la boda) no te lo puedo decir, muahahahaha! (Aunque con lo lenta que soy para desarrollar las historias es de imaginarse si será o no será así, jeje)

**Alcione Yil de Cfiro:** Amiga mía! I miss U! T.T De verdad que espero que pronto podamos volver a hablar por messenger... snif... Gracias por tu apoyo, que la verdad no me considero ni la mitad de buena de lo que tú dices... _sonrojo..._ Pero de verdad me alegra poder contar con amigas como tu, jeje.

**Arinayed:** Gracias! Siempre temo que tanta descripción aburra a quien lo lea... Pero es que nunca se dice ni la milésima parte de todo lo que se piensa y en los pensamientos es donde reside la verdad de las cosas.  
Y sip, soy un poco malvada, jeje. Me gusta dejar que las cosas se resuelvan hasta el último momento posible.

**gabyhyatt:** La pregunta en sí no sería si en la noche de bodas lo harán también por honor... Sino algo mas simple: En la noche de bodas... ¿lo harán? XD

**Aome:** Todo a su tiempo, tooodo a su tiempo XD Prefiero llevar las cosas con calma, que así salen mejor.

**HADA:** A mí me gusta mucho marcar la gran diferencia entre los dos XD Misao consulta sus dudas con Kaoru (como toda mujer con su mejor amiga), mientras que Aoshi se queda debatiéndolas sólo con su mente. Aunque la verdad es que pensar tanto no debe ser bueno... Por lo menos a mí no me hace bien quedarme sola con mis pensamientos (Que sólo sirven para mortificarme), así que llegará el día en el que tendrán que salir a flote, jeje.  
Y vaya que sí, me están llegando muchos reviews! Eso me alegra tanto T.T

**giuliana:** Bueno, aquí está la continuación y gracias por los animos. Y las cosas se pondrán mejor en el siguiente capítulo, jeje. (Ya lo creo que sí)

**Yuriko Himura:** Pues la verdad es que tanto el anterior como este son como una especie de trancisión (Que por eso el capítulo se llama así) entre el compromiso... y la boda, que se viene para el siguiente capítulo XD (Espero.) Y bueno, suele pasar que todo el mundo se da cuenta que amas a alguien y la persona amada resulta ser la última... Y no, no sólo los hombres que tu conoces son tontos... también los que conozco yo... Me recuerda a la frase de una amiga: _"Los hombres son la misma estupidez, pero en distinta presentación."_

**Artema the Black Mage:** Corto o largo, lo importante es que haya review! Eso me alienta a seguir escribiendo, jeje. Aunque aún toca esperar un poco más a que las cosas se aclaren entre los dos, muahahahaha!

Y bueno, eso es todo por ahora.

Lita Kino.


	5. Matrimonio Parte I

**COMPROMISO POR HONOR.**  
Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos los personajes que intervienen en este Fanfiction tienen los derechos reservados de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

**Capítulo 5: Matrimonio. (Parte I)**

Misao, Kaoru y Kenji estaban en la estación del tren en Kyoto, esperando la llegada del pelirrojo padre del niño, de cierto peleador callejero mejor conocido como "Cabeza de Gallo" y un chiquillo que ya no era tan chiquillo, acompañado de su futura novia Tsubame.  
- No puedo creer que ya solamente falten tres días para la boda... -meditaba Misao.  
- Tres días... ¡Tres días y aún no has hablado de nada con Aoshi-san! -suspiró Kaoru.- Pero... ¿Qué es lo que estás pensando¿Tragarte todo lo que piensas y sientes, limitándote a casarte con él y a dejar que las cosas tomen el curso que sea?  
- Tú sabes que he estado muy ocupada con los preparativos de la boda... -se justificó la joven ninja.  
- Y tanto tú como yo sabemos que si has estado TAN ocupada con ellos es para evitar enfrentar a Aoshi.

Misao no dijo nada. Porque la verdad era que Kaoru estaba total y absolutamente en lo correcto. Había evitado a Aoshi de la manera más sutil que había podido: Ocupándose ella misma de cada detalle de la boda, a pesar de las protestas de Okon y Omasu. Y todo fue por el rumbo que estuvo a punto de tomar una plática entre ambos hacía algunos días.

_FLASH BACK_

Silencio... Algo inusual en la habitación de Aoshi cuando Misao se encontraba dentro. Sin embargo, ahí estaba, cubriendo la estancia con una leve capa de incomodidad...

Ambos bebían el té pacíficamente. Misao observaba levemente el bello rostro de su amado, mientras en su mente un torbellino de dudas y temores se revolvían en una y otra dirección queriendo salir de su interior sin saber cómo hacerlo...

De vez en cuando, sus labios se abrían como si finalmente fuese a articular palabra... sin embargo esta palabra nunca era emitida por sus labios y quedaba reprimida dentro de sí.  
- ¿Y bien? -interrumpió la masculina voz sus pensamientos.  
- ¿Perdón? -fue lo único que atinó a decir ella.  
- Puedo percibir que quieres decir algo. -fue la seca respuesta de Aoshi.

¡Claro! Era evidente que alguien con tan delicado sentido de la percepción iba a darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba, a pesar de mantener sus ojos fijamente cerrados. Muy tonto de su parte no tomar en cuenta eso.  
- La verdad... tiene razón... -su mirada estaba fija en algún punto lejano.- Pero no sé cómo hacerlo.  
- ... -Aoshi no dijo nada.

Misao nunca lo sabría, pero en realidad él sentía dentro de sí unas extrañas ansias de acercarse a ella, darle un abrazo como no lo hacía desde que era una pequeña y decirle que no tuviese miedo... Porque eso era lo que él lograba percibir en ella: Miedo. Y de cierta manera la comprendía, puesto que él mismo tenía también algo de temor. ¿Y cómo no sentirlo, más ahora que su corazón le decía que éste era el momento apropiado para revelar sus sentimientos a la joven?  
- No deberías sentir reparos. -fue la seria respuesta que escuchó Misao.  
- Bueno... es que... Usted comprenderá... -la voz de la joven denotaba nerviosismo.- Todo esto es tan... extraño para mí... Es decir... Ya son cinco años desde que usted volvió y todo estaba tan normal y de pronto esto y... bueno... eh.  
- Si te consuela saberlo, también me es extraño. -Interrumpió él.- Sin embargo, ambos somos adultos perfectamente capaces de desempeñar el papel que nos corresponde en esta situación.

"Ambos somos adultos perfectamente capaces de desempeñar el papel que nos corresponde en esta situación." ¿Qué demonios había sido eso? Por una parte estaba bien que Aoshi la considerase también una adulta, sin embargo... ¡Esa frase no decía nada!

Aunque el rostro de Aoshi estaba perfectamente sereno, además de lo usualmente frío e indiferente, por dentro se reclamaba mentalmente... ¿Por qué no era capaz de decirle mejor que todo resultaba extraño para él puesto que se había enamorado de ella y ahora resultaba que debían casarse, desarrollando un conflicto en su interior? Pero no: de sus labios solamente salían frases frías, formales... y simples.  
- Vamos, Misao... -decía la mente de la joven Okashira.- Tu amiga Kaoru te lo ha dicho y sabes que tiene razón: Debes hablar con él... No puede ser que vayas a casarte con él sin haber aclarado las cosas...

De nuevo sus labios se entreabrieron para articular palabra... sin lograr hacerlo.  
- ¡MISAO NO BAKA! -se gritó mentalmente a sí misma. Cerró sus ojos, inspirando y expirando profundamente para tomar impulso y hacerlo de una vez. No podía esperar... No podía irse de ahí sin hablar... Finalmente abrió sus labios y sus cuerdas vocales reaccionaron diciendo- Aoshi-sama, yo... -sus ojos se abrieron como platos- ¿Ehhh?

Ante ella estaba la escena más extraña que hubiese visto nunca: Aoshi Shinomori... con Kenji Himura en sus rodillas... ¿En qué momento había entrado?  
- El pequeño tuvo un percance con un árbol hace unos días. -decidió explicar él al ver el rostro de estupefacción de la joven.- Desde entonces acostumbra visitarme.  
- Vaya... Quién lo diría... -murmuró Misao. Kaoru le había comentado la escena del árbol, pero nunca imaginó que el pequeño le hubiese tomado afecto a Aoshi. Más aún porque sabía que Kenji se llevaba muy bien con su madre, sin embargo con Kenshin no... ¿Cómo era posible que un niño que no sentía apego por su propio padre lo sintiese con Aoshi? Kenji abrazó dulcemente al joven ninja, mientras que éste, de manera inconsciente, acariciaba su cabeza y Misao observaba absorta la situación. Y luego se atrevían a criticar a Aoshi por su frialdad...

Aunque ella reconocía la forma en la que Aoshi miraba a Kenji. Era el mismo tipo de mirada que había utilizado con ella cuando ella misma era una niña... Esa mirada que aún teniendo fríos matices, no causaba temor... Sino un gran sentimiento de seguridad.  
- A veces quisiera volver a ser una niña... -dijo Misao quedamente. Y no era sólo porque observaba al pequeño abrazado al hombre que ella tanto amaba, sino porque recordaba todo lo feliz que había sido al lado de Aoshi, Hannya, Beshimi, Hyottoko, Shikijou.  
- ... -Aoshi no dijo nada. Se limitó a observar a Kenji, quien ahora se estaba quedando dormido sobre él. Cuando sintió la acompasada respiración propia del sueño, se levantó con cuidado y depositó al pequeño en su propio futón. Su mirada se mantenía fría y firme; sin embargo, sus movimientos llevaban cierta delicadeza para con el pequeño. Misao sonrió ante la escena.  
- Sin duda alguna que será un muy buen papá...

Aoshi se volvió hacia ella y las miradas azules de ambos chocaron. Fue entonces cuando Misao reaccionó.  
- ¡MISAO TONTA! -le gritó su mente.- ¡PENSASTE EN VOZ ALTA!  
- ¿Lo crees? -dijo él, notando que Misao no había tenido ni la más mínima intención de hacer ese último comentario, mientras su interior se debatía acerca de sonreír o no ante la especie de gracia que le hacía ver el rostro avergonzado de la joven.

Un pensamiento se cruzó por la mente de Misao, sin saber que Aoshi estaba pensando algo similar. Decir que él "será un buen papá", sumado al hecho de que en menos de dos semanas se casaría con ella, convertía automáticamente a Misao en madre de esos hijos para los cuales Aoshi sería un buen padre... Y para que ella llegase a ser la madre de sus hijos, ellos deberían... llegar al tema que había rondado por su mente los últimos días...

La joven sentía cómo la mirada del ninja se había vuelto un tanto... penetrante, mientras que sus propias mejillas ardían... seguro iban pasando por todos los tonos de carmín existentes...

Aoshi se acercó a Misao, mientras esta mantenía la vista baja. Con su grande y áspera mano tomó la barbilla de la joven y la subió hasta que las miradas de ambos chocaron de nuevo. Él la miraba con intensidad; ella lo miraba con nerviosismo y ninguno de los dos sabía cómo interpretar lo que leía en los ojos del otro.  
- Misao... -escuchó la ronca voz romper el denso silencio, al mismo tiempo que una extraña sensación recorría su columna vertebral de arriba hacia abajo.- Dime... ¿Tienes miedo?

Nunca habría podido imaginar que se encontraría ante semejante situación. Los fríos ojos azules de Aoshi fijos en ella y preguntándole si tenía miedo... ¿Qué podía decirle¡Claro que tenía miedo! Y no era solamente ese temor en el aspecto de la consumación o no consumación de su matrimonio... Era un miedo general del rumbo que tomaría su vida; de lo que sucedería por este compromiso que, aunque arreglado con la persona a la que más amaba en esta vida, no dejaba de ser eso: un compromiso. Una obligación. Un deber.

¿Cómo podría decírselo¿Cómo decirle ahora que lo amaba, que aunque él se casara con ella asumiendo una responsabilidad, ella lo hacía por el gran amor que sentía por él, aunque disimulado entre el mantenimiento de su honor como Okashira? No podía...

Y sus pies no sintieron en qué momento la condujeron a la salida...

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Sí… Huí… -suspiró Misao, casi como para sí.- Pero... ¿Cómo hubiese podido decirle la verdad¿Cómo podría mirarlo a los ojos de nuevo?  
- Por Kami-sama, Misao... -Kaoru meneaba la cabeza levemente de un lado hacia otro.- ¿Cómo es posible?

No pudieron seguir conversando, puesto que el tren desde Tokyo acababa de arribar a la estación. Y entre el mar de gente que bajó de él, la joven kendoka pudo distinguir una cabellera pelirroja que destacaba precisamente por su particular color.  
- ¡Kenshin! -Llamó con entusiasmo a su esposo, quien al verla se acercó a ella y sin ningún reparo la saludó con un beso, casi aplastando al pequeño Kenji. Tras él venían Sanosuke, Yahiko y Tsubame.  
- ¡Comadreja! -saludó el peleador callejero.- Así que finalmente se te cumplió el deseo¿no?  
- Mmm... algo así. -sonrió con ironía Misao.  
- ¡Vaya! -exclamó Yahiko.- Aunque te vas a casar con el Cubo de Hielo, no pareces nada feliz.  
- Yahiko, no seas imprudente... -riñó Kaoru, luego de haberse separado de Kenshin.  
- Misao-dono, me alegro mucho de verla. -sonrió Kenshin a Misao, mientras Kenji tiraba animadamente de los rojos cabellos de su padre.  
- Igual yo, Himura. -respondió Misao, olvidándose por un momento de sus preocupaciones e integrándose a la animada conversación que pronto entabló la pandilla, mientras se dirigían al Aoiya.

Inmediatamente al llegar al lugar, Kenshin saludó a Okina y preguntó por Aoshi.  
- Justamente hace unos momentos se retiró diciendo que volverá hasta pasado mañana. -explicó el anciano.- Creo que iba a realizar unos ejercicios Zen de meditación en el bosque.  
- Ya veo... -Kenshin hubiese deseado hablar con él. Más bien averiguar qué era lo que pensaba él de todo este asunto. Pero al parecer volvería justo el día antes de la boda...

Luego de caminar toda la mañana, Aoshi finalmente llegó a su meta: era un claro del bosque sobre el cual se erigían cuatro grandes rocas... una por cada Onniwabanshuu caído por aquella mortal ametralladora... Hacía ya cinco años que Misao y él, al volver de Tokyo luego del encuentro de Kenshin con Enishi, habían traído los restos mortales de sus amigos para enterrarlos cerca de casa, en un lugar más cálido y donde podrían visitarlos más fácilmente.

Pensaba aprovechar estos dos días para orar y meditar ante el lugar del descanso eterno de sus hombres. Pero no, no eran sólo sus hombres: eran sus amigos, los únicos y verdaderos que había tenido en su vida; aquellos con quienes había vivido tantas experiencias, a quienes nunca habría podido pagar su fidelidad. De un bolso sacó incienso y unas cuantas ofrendas, posicionándolas ante las sepulturas de aquellos fieles compañeros y se dispuso a orar en silencio, con la suave brisa moviendo sus cabellos de ébano.

Desde lo alto, cuatro espíritus observaban conmovidos la escena. Habían dado sus vidas por ese hombre, por el único que los aceptó por quienes eran, que supo sacar lo mejor de cada uno de ellos, que por ellos había perdido tantas buenas oportunidades de ocupar algún importante puesto en el gobierno...

Él no lo sabía, pero ellos siempre estaban a su lado, protegiéndolo fielmente desde el más allá de la misma manera como lo habían hecho en su vida terrenal. Y esta ocasión no era la excepción: sabían que su Okashira estaba a punto de dar uno de los pasos más determinantes en la vida de todo hombre.  
- Y no puedo más que alegrarme porque sea con la pequeña Misao. -dijo el espíritu de Hannya a sus amigos.  
- Yo nunca lo hubiese imaginado... -dijo Hyottoko.  
- Ni yo... -asintieron Beshimi y Shikijou.  
- ¿No lo recuerdan? -intervino Hannya de nuevo.- Aquellos pensamientos que cruzaron la mente de Aoshi-sama cuando se encontraba aliado con Shishio, justo en el momento en el que hablaron acerca de atacar el Aoiya y torturar a Okina.  
- No los recuerdo... -pensó un momento Beshimi.  
- Yo sí. -se escuchó la fuerte voz de Shikijou.- Aunque hablaban de torturar a Okina, lo que Aoshi-sama recordó fue aquella noche que dejamos a Misao a su cuidado...

_FLASH BACK._

¿Está Misao dormida? -preguntó el Okashira a Hannya.  
- Si. -contestó éste.- ¿Está seguro acerca de esto? Cuando ella despierte por la mañana y vea que nosotros... no, que usted se ha ido, se pondrá muy triste.  
- La he confiado a Okina. No tengo ninguna preocupación.

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK._

¿Ninguno de ustedes se preguntó por qué fue precisamente eso lo que vino a la mente de Aoshi-sama? -interrogó Hannya a sus compañeros.- Pudiendo recordar tantas cosas, fue precisamente esa ocasión en la que había visto por última vez a la pequeña Misao la que vino a su mente.  
- Era evidente que Aoshi-sama le tenía afecto a Misao. -concluyó Shikijou.- Aunque en lo particular, nunca imaginé que ese afecto fuese a tomar la dirección que tomó.  
- Pues a mí me parece que ambos se merecen mutuamente... -dijo Hyottoko, ante la sorpresa de sus camaradas.  
- ¿Por qué lo dices? -preguntó curioso Beshimi.  
- No lo sé... -se encogió de hombros.- Ella puede darle la alegría que él necesita y él la calma que a ella le hace falta.  
- Aunque ahora las cosas no andan muy bien... -interrumpió Shikijou.- Incluso es hasta un poco desesperante verlos a ambos pensar en el otro.  
- Todo se solucionaría si ambos hablaran con la verdad. -intervino Hannya.- Aunque algo me dice que las cosas terminarán más que bien. Por el momento, sólo podemos seguir velando por Aoshi-sama...

XXX

Genial... Simplemente genial... A un día de su esperada boda y no había hablado con su prometido.

Misao estaba que saltaba de un lugar a otro del nerviosismo. Si ya de por sí siempre había sido una persona muy hiperactiva, ese día se evidenció mucho más su poca capacidad de permanecer quieta en un solo lugar. Había revisado cerca de veinte veces cada pequeño detalle del evento y, aunque supiera que las cosas ya estaban listas, iba a corroborar una vez más que todo estuviese a punto. Sólo había una cosa que faltaba: El mismísimo novio, quien aún no había aparecido luego de dos días de ausencia.  
- ¿Ves lo que pasa ahora? -le reprochó Kaoru.- Por no haber hablado con él estás a punto de enloquecer del nerviosismo.  
- ¡YA LO SÉ! -gritó Misao alterada.- ¡Ya sé que es mi culpa¡No tienes por qué repetírmelo!  
- ¡Cálmate, por Kami! -trató de tranquilizarla Kaoru. Kenji se limitaba a mirar con ojos curiosos a la perturbada chica.  
- ¿Y si en realidad se fugó? -dijo la joven ninja, sin escuchar a su amiga.- ¿Qué tal si se arrepintió y por eso decidió irse?  
- Aoshi nunca haría eso. -dijo Kenshin sonriente, entrando en la estancia.- De verdad deberías tratar de calmarte.  
- ¡Para ti es fácil decirlo, Himura! -exclamó.- ¡Y también para ti, Kaoru, porque no eres tú quien se casará con él!  
- ¡Oro! -exclamó el ex Hitokiri. No le hacía nada de gracia la imagen de Kaoru casándose con Aoshi.  
- Lastimosamente no... -suspiró tristemente Kaoru, dejando en piedra a Kenshin y causando que la mirada de Misao sacara chispas.  
- ¿CÓMO QUE LASTIMOSAMENTE NO? -bufó la joven sumamente irritada.- ¡Tú ya estás casada con Himura, además que Aoshi-sama es mío!  
- ¡Jajajajajaja! -rió Kaoru, dejando a la ninja y a su esposo extrañados por el cambio de actitud.- ¿Lo ves? Te pones celosa de sólo pensarlo... ¿verdad? Eso es porque lo amas... Y en realidad eso es lo que importa en todo esto: el amor que tú sientes por él.  
- Kaoru tiene razón. -dijo aliviado Kenshin, mientras abrazaba a su esposa.- Mientras confíes en ello, todo saldrá bien.

Misao suspiró: Sus amigos tenían toda la razón del mundo. Y en verdad debía confiar en ello... Lo mejor sería ir a ver por vigésima primera vez que todo estuviese como debía estar. Los esposos suspiraron al ver salir a la joven saltando de un lado hacia otro. Era una suerte que los Onniwabanshuu hubiesen decidido cerrar el restaurante, o sino andarían todos desquiciados como Misao.

Cerca de quince minutos después, una alta figura de negros cabellos apareció en el lugar.  
- Aoshi. -sonrió Kenshin al verlo.  
- Himura. -hizo una leve inclinación a modo de saludo. Una menuda figura pelirroja salió corriendo del regazo de su madre a abrazarse a las piernas del recién llegado.  
- ¡Oro! -exclamó el ex Hitokiri. Su hijo no lo abrazaba ni siquiera a él.  
- Bueno, creo que iré donde Okon y Omasu. -sonrió Kaoru, sabiendo que Kenshin querría cruzar algunas palabras a solas con el ninja. Con un gesto llamó a su hijo, quien se separó de Aoshi y corrió tras su madre. Y en realidad el ninja también estaba dispuesto a retirarse a su respectivo aposento cuando notó la mirada de Kenshin sobre él, como si quisiese decirle algo.  
- Si tienes algo qué decir con respecto a este asunto, mejor pasa a mi habitación. -dijo fríamente.

Kenshin sonrió: Ese era Aoshi, siempre adelantándose a las situaciones. Así que ambos se dirigieron a la habitación del apuesto ninja.  
- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Aoshi, notando que Kenshin lo miraba de una manera muy inquisitiva.  
- Solamente me preguntaba... ¿en verdad vas a casarte con Misao sólo por el compromiso?

_Fin del Capítulo 5._

* * *

Por favor, no me maten... Ya sé que he cortado el capítulo en un muy mal lugar...

Lo que sucede es que estaba escribiendo el capítulo y cuando sentí, me extendí demasiado... lo suficiente como para hacer dos capítulos... Así que eso fue lo que terminé haciendo. Y la parte siguiente la publicaré en menos de tres días. Espero...

No sé por qué de pronto se me vino la idea de los antiguos camaradas Onniwabanshuu "echándose todo el rollo" (como se dice por aquí, no sé en dónde más se usará la expresión...) de lo que sucede con Aoshi y Misao. Pero yo igual decidí escribirla, jeje. A ellos les debe interesar mucho lo que pase o deje de pasar con esas dos personas que tanto aprecian. Y no tengo idea si los espíritus pueden ver los pensamientos de los demás, pero yo me inventé que sí y punto y se acabó. Además que estaba viendo ese capítulo de Rurouni (¡Llevo bajados casi 50 capítulos de los 95 que son!) y me pareció curioso que mientras hablaban de torturar a Okina los del Juppongatana, en la mente de Aoshi apareciera Misao dormida y ellos marchándose...

Por cierto... ¡Al fin podré comprar el manga de Rurouni! Soy tan feliz T.T Es que yo lo bajé de internet para leerlo, pero siempre he querido tenerlo (uno de los pocos mangas que a mi parecer vale la pena comprar.) Y casualmente pasé por Amazing Games (la tienda donde se encuentra mangas por aquí) ¡Y ahí estaban algunos tomos! Y sin pensarlo siquiera, los compré... (Seis tomos... y en desorden...) y dejé encargados los que faltan para llevarlo en orden.

Reviews:

**Artema the Black Mage:** Jajajaja! Pues sip… Misao no lo vio sonreír… :( Pero nosotras sí ;) (Que por cierto... En el manga sonríe aunque levemente y tampoco lo ve nadie TT Cuando ella cambia de opinión con respecto a quedarse otro tiempo más en el dojo...) Y créeme que he escrito esto lo más rápido que he podido... Y me quedó más extenso de lo que imaginé...

**d4rk-Misao:** Me alegra que te esté gustando mi fic. Gracias por tu review!

**HazminKleio:** ¡Jajajajaja! Pues mira que yo vi Rurouni Kenshin por primera vez cuando tenía 13 años... ¡Y no me fijé en esta pareja hasta que tuve 17 y ya ni siquiera lo daban en la TV ni me había leído el manga ni nada! Y todo gracias a los fics, jeje. Pero bueno, ten paciencia, que tarde o temprano llegará la hora de la verdad.

**Alexandra Shinomori:** No te preocupes, que no la dejaré abandonada. (A mi también me desespera que dejen sin terminar los fics T.T Nunca supe en qué terminaría Aoshi-peluche o si Nodoka recibiría su merecido en "Aprendiendo a Olvidar" T.T O mi peor trauma de todos: si Lita Kino se quedaría o no con Trunks en "Pasado, Presente e Incertidumbre" Snif)  
Por lo demás... Sorry, pero aún no quiero que se arreglen las cosas con ellos... Quiero ver hasta donde puede llegar la necedad y el miedo de ambos, jeje.

**Arashi Shinomori:** Gracias! Aunque a veces pienso que me paso de cursi XD Pero me gustan las cosas tiernas y dulces... ¡Y dramáticas, muahahaha!  
Y bueno, ten por seguro que Misao sí será feliz con ese cubo de hielo :) (Por lo menos que lo sea ella, ya que yo no puedo T.T)

**aska ishida:** Gracias por tus buenos deseos! Espero que también te guste lo que sigue, jeje.

**Alcione Yil de Cfiro:** Amiguita Alcione! T.T ¿Cómo has estado? Muchos días sin hablar contigo.  
Veo que el sueño de vestido heredado es bastante común, jeje. Aunque yo, como no podré realizarlo por lo mismo de su inexistencia, lo que haré es aprender a coser para hacer mi propio vestido y bordarlo yo misma. Eso le daría un gran significado.  
Mi mami está bastante bien. Aún se queja un poco de que le duele, pero ya regresó a trabajar. (Se fue muy rápido su mes de incapacidad...). Muchas gracias por preguntar )  
Gracias por tus comentarios, que en verdad me ayudan a continuar. Doy siempre gracias a Dios por tener una amiguita tan linda como tú y espero que podamos hablar pronto. Cuídate mucho!

**Yuriko Himura:** ¡Claro que puedes llamarme amiga!  
Pues a mí no me vendría mal casarme con un kimono, jeje. Aunque si tuviera uno así, creo que ni me lo pondría: demasiado fino y delicado para una niña accidentada como yo.  
No sé por qué soy tan sentimentalista con respecto a las bodas. Creo que porque en lo personal, me hace mucha ilusión casarme. A ver si algún día lo consigo T.T Pero en fin, me alegra que te guste mi historia. Yo trato de escribirla lo mejor posible n.n

**misao shinomori-12:** Es que, para que Misao, siendo una niña, le haya tomado tanto cariño a Aoshi ( y los demás), es porque él debe ser bueno con los niños. Por lo menos eso me imagino yo.  
Ya, sobre si sí o si no harán el amor... queda relegado hasta el otro capítulo... (Que lenta soy...). Aunque por mi manía de dejar las cosas hasta el último momento posible, como que se ve venir la respuesta¿no? Y por cierto... ¡Actualiza antes de que me muera! T.T (Que de por sí, casi muero leyendo "No me ames")

**HADA:** ¿Qué de dónde salí? Pues yo soy un refrito de madres solteras, eso es lo que soy T.T ¡Pero eso NO me pasará a mí, no señora¡Mis hijitos si tendrán a su mami y a su papi y antes de eso, yo caminaré por el pasillo central de la iglesia con mi vestido bordado de flores! (Lo sé, estoy loca)  
A ver qué te parece este capítulo, jeje. Y ya vez: Estaba la ocasión perfecta para que hablaran y Misao salió corriendo... Qué barbaridad...

**naoko L-K:** Pues fíjate que ya tenía ratos queriendo mostrar un lado "paternal" en Aoshi, jeje. Porque de que lo tiene, lo tiene! Y a ver si te gusta este capítulo.

**Gabyhyatt:** Vaya, a muchas les gustó! En verdad me alegro, jeje. Cuando tenga tiempo quizá y hasta lo dibuje.

**Arinayed:** Y mucho me temo que seguiré siendo malvada... ¡Muahahaha! Porque el momento de la verdad no ha llegado aún, aunque se aproxima... Y sólo te adelanto que para el siguiente capítulo viene una de las escenas más tiernas que he escrito en mi vida. Me alegro de verdad de que te gusten mis fics.

Cuídense y nos vemos tan pronto como pueda.

Lita Kino.


	6. Matrimonio Parte II

**COMPROMISO POR HONOR.**  
Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos los personajes que intervienen en este Fanfiction tienen los derechos reservados de Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

Este capítulo se lo dedico a **MAEC**, por haber sucumbido ante la tentación, jeje.

**Capítulo 6: Matrimonio. (Parte II)**

Aoshi dio un respingo casi imperceptible. No se esperaba una pregunta tan directa de parte del sonriente pelirrojo. Claro que lo mejor para desviar un poco este tipo de preguntas era responder con otra pregunta.  
- ¿Por qué la interrogante? -respondió fríamente.  
- Porque no puedes negar que es la persona que más proteges y más te importa. Sin embargo, es imposible saber en qué dirección va esa importancia que ella tiene para ti... Si en un sentido paternal... o romántico...

Aoshi alzó una ceja. Reconocía que en un inicio Misao sí inspiraba cierto "sentimiento" paternal en él, más que todo cuando era una niña y estaba a su cuidado; sin embargo al volver ella ya no era una chiquilla... y ese sentimiento se fue transformando a medida que la misma Misao se transformaba de una niña-mujer a una mujer adulta. Claro que eso jamás lo admitiría. Ni al mismísimo Battousai.

Kenshin esperó a que Aoshi dijera algo. Sin embargo, se mantenía en silencio y el ex Hitokiri no sabía cómo interpretar ese silencio.

A veces pensaba que quizás ni el mismo Aoshi se daba cuenta de la actitud que tenía para con Misao. Él habría jurado, luego de la batalla contra Enishi, que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que el gran sueño de Misao se volviese realidad y Aoshi correspondiese a sus sentimientos, justo como Okina había supuesto. Además que él había observado que Aoshi siempre estaba más pendiente de Misao de lo que parecía...

Como cuando Yahiko le comentó lo que había sucedido en el cementerio, cuando abrieron la tumba de la marioneta de Kaoru. Al chico le hacía mucha gracia recordar cómo Aoshi le había dicho a la Comadreja que cerrara sus ojos antes de cercenar la marioneta para comprobar que era eso mismo: Una simple marioneta. O cuando iban en bote a la isla y ella quería explotar las minas esparcidas en el agua con sus kunais, antes de que el bote se topara con alguna de ellas y tuvo ciertas dificultades para calcular la distancia y grados: Aoshi apareció tras ella ayudándola. O cuando Enishi y él estaban luchando y Misao no lograba ver la pelea: El ex Hitokiri alcanzaba a escuchar perfectamente la voz de Aoshi explicándole lo que estaba sucediendo en la batalla. Y sin contar cuando él y Kaoru le sugirieron que dejara a Misao una temporada más con ellos en Tokyo... Terminó convenciéndola para regresar antes que acceder a dejarla ahí...

Eran pequeños detalles los que él tenía hacia la chica y que hacían pensar a Kenshin al respecto. Pero también se les podía dar una interpretación dual: O el cariño de un protector a su protegida o el cariño de un hombre a una mujer.  
- ¿A dónde pretendes llegar? -habló finalmente Aoshi.  
- A si la amas o no. -respondió tranquilamente Kenshin. Pero le bastó con ver la mirada de Aoshi para saber que de ninguna manera respondería a esa pregunta. Así que decidió seguir hablando:- Es que según me comentaron, tomaste la idea de casarte con ella de una manera muy conformista.  
- Simplemente lo dejé a su criterio. -contestó Aoshi.- Supuse que lo mejor era que ella misma decidiera qué hacer.  
- ¿Entonces es eso¿Estás diciendo que por tu parte te daba igual?  
- Por mi parte, lo que ella decidiese estaría bien. -fue la simple respuesta. Aunque Aoshi sabía que era una verdad a medias.

Pero eso no sacaba a Kenshin de su duda. Y concluyó que Aoshi no diría lo que quería saber ni aunque mandase a Megumi a que le inyectara suero de la verdad. Suspiró para sus adentros. El tipo seguía siendo más cerrado que una almeja.  
- Creo que será mejor que me retire. -dijo con resignación a Aoshi.- Debes tener muchas cosas por hacer antes de mañana¿no?

Y se marchó, dejando sólo al pensativo ex Okashira.  
- ¿Y bien? -preguntó Kaoru a su flamante esposo, luego de que éste saliera de la habitación de Aoshi.  
- No saqué nada en claro... -contestó el pelirrojo.  
- No me sorprende... -suspiró Kaoru.- Insisto de nuevo en que nunca entenderé a ese hombre... Pero en verdad me preocupa Misao. Está muy, pero muy alterada por todo esto.  
- Supongo que no queda más que esperar¿no? -Kenshin tomó en brazos a su hijo, mientras que éste jalaba los rojos cabellos de su padre.  
- ¡Kaoru! -gritó Misao.- ¿Has visto a Shiro o a Kuro?  
- No, no los he visto. -contestó extrañada Kaoru.  
- ¡Grrrrrrrrrrr! -exclamó, casi saltando del coraje.- ¡Justo ahora que los necesito¡Par de inútiles! - Por cierto... -dijo la joven kendoka.- Aoshi-san ya volvió.

Misao se quedó quieta.  
- ¿Está en su habitación? -preguntó. Kaoru no había terminado de asentir cuando Misao ya se encontraba caminando a grandes pasos rumbo a la habitación de Aoshi.- Aoshi-sama... ¿está usted aquí? -preguntó Misao, corriendo la puerta. Y efectivamente vio al joven buscando unas cosas en el armario del fondo.  
- Hai. -contestó él.  
- ¿Me haría el favor de avisarme la próxima vez que se vaya a ausentar de esa manera? - Dije a Okina que me iría. -fue la fría respuesta de Aoshi.  
- Claro... pero preferiría que me dijera las cosas a mí en lugar de enterarme por Okina... -contestó, con un poco de tristeza en su voz.

Aoshi notó lo duro que había sido con ella. ¿Cómo era posible que incluso a la persona que más amaba la tratase tan fríamente? Aunque según lo que Himura le había dicho anteriormente, al parecer no era tan terriblemente frío con ella... para que él mismo se tomase la libertad de aseverar que Misao le importaba.  
- Gomen... -dijo él, ante la sorpresa de Misao. No esperaba una disculpa.- No volverá a suceder.  
- Pero bueno... -sonrió Misao, recuperándose de su estupefacción.- Me imagino que debe estar cansado¿no? Iré a prepararle un baño.

Los demás no pudieron dejar de notar que, luego de saber que Aoshi había vuelto, los ánimos de Misao se habían relajado. Y con ello, la tensión del ambiente en general se suavizó.

XXX

Como un ciclo interminable, la noche cayó sustituyendo al día. ¿Cómo era posible que las horas estuviesen transcurriendo como minutos? Cada vez quedaba menos tiempo para que la boda se llevase a cabo, mientras la mente de Misao daba miles de vueltas.

¿En verdad iba a casarse con él al día siguiente sin decirle nada? La tarde había transcurrido en un suspiro, sin darle tiempo para nada más... ¿Qué sería lo que sucedería... o lo que no sucedería? No pudiendo dormir, se levantó sigilosamente de su futón y salió de la habitación. ¡Y pensar que luego de mañana no sería más SU habitación!

Se quedó un momento en el jardín, contemplando el cielo. Unos cuantos nubarrones surcaban la inmensidad azul, como correspondía al otoño. Pronto estarían ya en invierno, el primer invierno de su nueva vida y no podía dejar de preguntarse si sería éste un frío invierno para su corazón...

A unos pasos de ahí, estaba la habitación del hombre que tanto amaba. No notó en qué momento sus pasos la conducían hacia allí, quedando frente a la puerta... ¿Y si entraba a hablar con él incluso a estas alturas? La idea se le hacía sumamente tentadora y sin embargo... no se atrevía. Era ya demasiado tarde y lo mejor sería que tratase de dormir, a menos que quisiese aparecer en su boda portando unas enormes ojeras.

Nunca supo que, desde adentro de la habitación, unos hermosos ojos azules había contemplado su inconfundible silueta tras la puerta. Ni que a punto habían estado de salir a su encuentro cuando ella se retiró...

XXX

No lo puedo creer... -suspiraba Misao, viendo su figura ya vestida y peinada para la boda frente al espejo. Las demás mujeres del lugar, incluyendo una recién llegada Megumi quien, por sus muchas ocupaciones como médico en Aizu, había venido exclusivamente a la ceremonia, la observaban con lágrimas en los ojos. - En verdad te ves preciosa llevando ese kimono... -suspiró Omasu, acariciando delicadamente los bordados de oro y plata.  
- A mí se me hace muy romántico que lleves el mismo kimono ceremonial que llevaron tu madre y tu abuela. -sonrió Kaoru.

Si Misao siempre había sido bonita, ahora lo evidenciaba más. Las chicas habían sabido colocarle el kimono perfectamente, sin que quedase ni una tan sola arruga; además el cabello recogido favorecía su rostro, haciéndola ver más pequeña y delicada. Llevaba a penas unos toques de maquillaje, puesto que su mayor belleza recaía en su naturalidad.  
- Seguro que hasta el Cubo de hielo se derretirá al verte... ¡Jojojojojo! -rió Megumi, mientras las demás asentían. Aunque la mirada de Misao se tornó algo triste ante el comentario...

¿Por qué no le había hecho caso a su amiga Kaoru de hablar con él y aclarar todo de una vez? Por ir a aplazando cada vez más el momento, ahora se encontraba donde se encontraba: Vestida de novia y totalmente paralizada.  
- ¡Por Kami-sama, Misao! -exclamó Okon, viendo la expresión de la chica.- Relájate... - Ayer no te estabas quieta ni un segundo... Mientras que ahora te ves tan rígida como un tronco... Deberías tratar de calmarte. -Omasu pasó su brazo alrededor de los hombros de la chica. La miró con dulzura: siempre había sido para ella como una hermana menor.- Si no me diese miedo arrugarte el kimono, te daría un abrazo.

Misao sonrió ante Omasu e importándole poco las arrugas, la abrazó. Y luego a Okon, Kaoru, Megumi e incluso Tsubame, que se encontraba tímidamente en un rincón.  
- Gracias, chicas. -dijo, procurando no llorar.- No se imaginan cuán feliz me siento de saber que las tengo a ustedes a mi lado en este momento... en este momento que cambiará mi vida...

Unos acompasados pasos se escucharon afuera de la estancia donde las chicas se encontraban. Al detenerse frente a la puerta, se escuchó una voz:  
- ¿Puedo pasar?  
- Claro... -dijo Misao, esbozando una sonrisa.- Puedes entrar, Jiya.

El anciano abrió la puerta, entrando en la habitación. Dirigió una mirada a todas las presentes, que les dio a entender que deseaba quedarse a solas con Misao, por lo que las chicas salieron de la estancia. El anciano no pudo más que observar lo radiante que se veía la joven.  
- Si tu abuelo te viese en este momento, se sentiría muy orgulloso de ti. -sonrió Okina ante la joven.- Te ves en verdad como un ángel.

La abrazó. Y Misao correspondió enseguida al abrazo. Se quedaron así por unos momentos, sintiendo la joven Okashira mucha conmoción en su corazón por todo esto - Ha llegado ya la hora. -sonrió Okina, aunque escondía en su mirada un leve matiz de tristeza. Este día perdía a la persona que desde pequeña había estado más cerca suyo y no dejaba de sentir una extraña opresión en su corazón, muy a pesar de saber que no podía dejar a su nieta adoptiva en manos mejores. Misao comenzó a temblar levemente mientras se dirigía del brazo de Okina a la estancia donde su esperada boda se llevaría a cabo.

Desde dentro del lugar, unos fríos ojos azules contemplaban todo como si esta fuese una situación ordinaria. Pero sólo Kami-sama (y eventualmente cuatro espíritus de onmitzus Onniwabanshuu que se encontraban en el mismo lugar aunque nadie pudiese verlos) sabían lo que sucedía en su interior. Y más aún: el revuelo que sintió en su corazón al ver entrar a Misao, viéndose más hermosa que nunca, ignorando que el corazón de la misma Misao casi sale de su pecho al ver la gallardía y varonil belleza que irradiaba el apuesto ninja con sus ropas ceremoniales.

En un instante, llegó la novia al lado del novio y la ceremonia comenzó, ante los sollozos de Okon y Omasu. Y como la autora sigue sin saber cómo se llevaban a cabo las bodas en el Japón de la época Meiji, la ceremonia transcurrió y concluyó en un suspiro.  
- Quiero aprovechar -dijo Okina, recién terminada la boda, con sus ojos un poco llorosos por ver a su ángel casado.- para entregarles ahora su regalo de bodas.

De su manga sacó un pergamino, entregándoselo a Aoshi. Éste lo desenrolló, viendo de qué se trataba, mientras que los matices de su gélida mirada cambiaban un poco a sorpresa.  
- ¿Una casa? -dijo, casi en un murmullo. Aunque todos lo lograron escuchar.  
- ¿Ehhhh? -exclamó Misao, saliendo de la rigidez que había mostrado durante todo el momento.- Pero... ¡Jiya!

Aunque no tuvo tiempo de nada más: Todos corrieron a abrazarla, felicitarla y desearle todo lo mejor sin que pudiese decir ni pío.  
- Oye, Okina... ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste? -murmuró Okon al anciano.  
- Para que fuese una sorpresa. -sonrió. Y con un toque de picardía agregó:- Además que como van las cosas... seguro necesitarán tiempo juntos... y solos.  
- Creo que... tienes razón. -suspiró Omasu.  
- Y luego nos lo agradecerán. -Y dejando a un lado los susurros, exclamó:- ¡Vamos todos a celebrar!

La comida y el sake para todos no se hicieron esperar.

XXX

La noche se extendía brillante sobre Kyoto. Para la mayoría de habitantes de la segunda ciudad más importante del Japón, esta quizás era una noche igual que todas. Sin embargo, para Misao, esta no era una noche... era LA noche.

La boda había pasado y sólo estaban ella y Aoshi en lo que a partir de ahora sería su nueva casa, ubicada justamente al lado del Aoiya. Y aunque él se hubiese quedado en la cocina haciendo quién sabe qué cosa, ella se había dirigido inmediatamente a la habitación... donde encontró el futón que ambos compartirían...

Sintió sus mejillas arder ante el pensamiento. ¿Qué sería lo que sucedería esa noche? Mejor aún... ¿Sucedería algo esa noche? Moría de los nervios. Nervios al pensar que quizás pasaría algo aún sin que él la amara, sino por la mera obligación de cumplir con sus deberes como esposo... o que sencillamente nada pasara...

Aprovechó que Aoshi no se encontraba en el lugar para deshacerse el peinado que llevaba y cambiar inmediatamente el delicado kimono ceremonial, cuyos hilos de oro y plata brillaban ante el rayo de luna que se colaba por la ventana, por una yukata para dormir. Luego de dejar la delicada pieza de seda colgada en un rincón, junto a la gran cantidad de refajos que llevaba por dentro y las almohadillas que se utilizaban para acomodarlo, se quedó indecisa entre meterse de una vez al futón o quedarse donde estaba, aunque en realidad las dos ideas la aterrorizaban: De la manera que fuera tendría que enfrentar lo que siguiera... o lo que no siguiera... Sin embargo, meterse en su futón la aterrorizaba menos, así que así lo hizo.

Ignoraba completamente que fuera de esa habitación, un apuesto joven que aún llevaba puesto su respectivo kimono ceremonial negro se entretenía a propósito, para evitarle alguna escena embarazosa. Aquella imagen de Misao huyendo de su habitación como alma que lleva el diablo aquella tarde había sido respuesta más que suficiente a su interrogante sobre si tenía miedo. Una afirmativa respuesta... Ese había sido el momento indicado para haberle hablado de lo que sentía por ella. Esa había sido la atmósfera apropiada, el ambiente preciso... Y ella había escapado... Desde ese día él había evitado abordar ese tema con ella para evitar otra escena similar y aquí se encontraban ahora: Casados y sin que ella supiese nada...

Sin embargo, no podía quedarse deliberando ahí parado toda la noche. Sabiendo que la casa estaba completamente a solas, se despojó de sus finos ropajes y se colocó su yukata para dormir. Entonces se dirigió a la que de ahora en adelante sería su habitación... Habitación que compartiría con Misao... Corrió la puerta y lo primero que observó fue el finísimo kimono ceremonial de la joven colgado. Luego, a la joven misma acostada en el futón, de espaldas a él. Aunque su respiración era acompasada, él sabía que no dormía aún. Sin embargo, hizo como si creyera que se encontraba dormida ya y, sin mediar palabra, se acostó a su lado.

Misao no pudo evitar soltar un leve suspiro al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Aoshi extenderse y confundirse con el suyo propio bajo las mantas. Estaban de espaldas el uno con el otro, escuchando los curiosos sonidos del silencio extenderse en la templada noche. Volvió levemente su rostro hacia él, alcanzando a observar el negro cabello del hombre que tanto amaba y, para su sorpresa, al sentir su movimiento, él también se volvió hacia ella...

Ambos se quedaron mirando el uno al otro por unos instantes, tras los cuales ella bajó la vista, mientras sus mejillas se encendían. Los fríos ojos azules de Aoshi, en cambio, se mantenían fijos en ella. Era tan pequeña y tan frágil... Pero a la vez tenía un espíritu tan grande y fuerte... Cada instante se convencía más del amor que sentía por ella, de lo afortunado que era con sólo saber que existía, con sólo tenerla a su lado y ver su mirada profunda como el mismísimo océano...

La verdad era que no necesitaba hacer el amor con ella: sabía perfectamente que sus sentimientos iban mucho más allá que eso. ¡Cuántas personas lo hacían sin sentir en verdad amor! Su amor por Misao era mucho más que la necesidad de sentir la suave piel de la joven en contacto con la suya propia; mucho más que unirse físicamente a ella... Estos pequeños momentos en los que simplemente estaba a su lado, en los que sentía su corazón latir más intensamente, valían igual para él... Estos momentos en los que sus sentimientos florecían, lo hacían sentirse tan... vivo...

En un extraño impulso, acercó la cabeza de Misao hasta recostarla en su fuerte pecho. La joven estaba completamente atónita.  
_"Debo estar soñando..."_ pensaba. _"¡Justamente eso! Seguro estoy soñando ya y en cualquier momento despertaré"  
_Sin embargo, el cuerpo de Aoshi era demasiado cálido y "palpable" como para ser un sueño... Además de la dulce melodía de los latidos de su corazón, que resonaba ahora en los oídos de la joven. Recordó entonces cuando era a penas una niña temerosa y él le permitía dormir a su lado para que no sintiese miedo... Eso era justo lo que había estado experimentando: Miedo. Y sin embargo ahora se sentía tan segura estando recostada en el torso de Aoshi, sintiendo cómo se ampliaba y contraía con su respiración...

El amor que sentía por él era tan grande, que a veces sentía que se desbordaba de su pecho. Y esta era una de esas ocasiones.  
- Aoshi-sama... -murmuró ella, su voz un tanto temblorosa.  
- Shhhhhhh... -Aoshi la sosegó.- Duerme, Misao... Duerme sin miedo a nada...

Y un pensamiento surcó por su mente. Un pensamiento que tenía la voz de su amiga Kaoru:  
_"Y en realidad eso es lo que importa en todo esto: el amor que tú sientes por él"  
_Cerró sus ojos, mientras dos silenciosas lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas e iban a aterrizar a la blanca yukata de Aoshi. No... Esta noche nada sucedería... Sin embargo, al escuchar la ronca voz del hombre que amaba hablarle de una manera tan suave, al sentirse cobijada por sus brazos, no podía menos que desear permanecer así para siempre... a su lado, sintiendo como a cada segundo el amor que sentía por él crecía. Aunque sus cuerpos no serían uno sólo, su alma siempre estaría unida a la de él...

_Fin del Capítulo 6._

* * *

Bueno, siento informarles que, como MAEC sucumbió ante la tentación de leer este fanfictión, ya no lo continuaré más.

xxx

¡Es broma¡No me maten!

Aunque bueno, sí les digo que no esperen que actualice nada las próximas dos semanas, que... ¡Que Dios se apiade de mí! Tengo tantas cosas por hacer entre la U y la iglesia... T.T Además que debo actualizar "De Amor y Dolor", que debo cerca de tres capítulos...

En fin. Siempre me ha parecido que el momento antes de una boda debe ser muy conmovedor. (Sólo me imagino a mi mamá, en el remotísimo caso de que me llegara a casar T.T) Y de ahí, siempre pasa en los fanfictions que luego de casarse, se quedan viviendo en el Aoiya. Así que decidí variar un poco dándoles su propia casa... junto al Aoiya :S (Idea sacada de "My big fat greek wedding" XD) Y con respecto a la última escena... He ahí uno de los virginales sueños de mi adolescencia: Dormir (y simplemente dormir) al lado de la persona amada... T.T Sintiendo su respiración y los acompasados latidos de su corazón...

Reviews:

**naoko L-K:** Pero que sea de ensalada, por favor. (El tomate que me tirarás XD) Aunque creo que al final no lo harás, porque el capítulo aquí está, jeje.

**Arinayed:** Y bueno¿qué te pareció la última escena? Que en lo personal, me parece que es lo más tierno que he escrito hasta el momento, aunque no sé qué les parecerá a ustedes. Y ya lo vez: cumplí con los tres días que había dicho, jeje.

**misao shinomori-12:** Perdón! Sabía que a más de alguien no le haría nadita de gracia. Y no, no pienso terminar este fic hasta el 2012... (creo que en el 2012 ya ni siquiera escribiré fics... Sino novelas, jeje.) A este fic le doy, lo más, hasta agosto para que termine, sino es que julio. Que luego, comienzo con mi proyecto máximo de Inuyasha, jeje.

**Misao-21:** Gracias, me alegra que te guste, jeje. Y a mí me gusta Aoshi-peluche... ¿será que algún día escribirás el único capítulo que hacía falta? T.T (Y también me gusta "Rosas", que fue uno de los primeros AM's que leí, jeje)

**gabyhyatt:** Pues no sé por qué a Kenji no le gusta su padre. Eso se lo inventó Watsuki en el manga, jeje. En un cuadro sale que Kenji tira del cabello de Kenshin y las palabras "Hates his daddy." Y cuando Kaoru lo toma, sale: "Loves his mommy." Léase que Kenji es un "niñito de mamá"

**Alexandra Shinomori:** Es que eso no se hace T.T ¡Dejarte con la curiosidad eterna! Es horrible... Y es peor cuando las historias van justo a medias... ¡Pero yo nunca haré eso, no señora! Y ya viste que Aoshi no le dijo a Kenshin que se casaba por compromiso... A decir verdad no le dijo nada :S

**pau:** Jajajajaja! Bueno, bueno, calma... Ya mismito actualicé, jeje. Y dejé las cosas un poco más relajadas, aunque sin resolver aún :P Y aún quiero ver qué tanto más puedo atrasar el momento en el que digan la verdad y las cosas se arreglen, muahahahahaha!

**Mari:** Pues me alegro que te haya gustado la historia. Yo también me divierto mucho imaginándome los líos que yo misma creo entre ellos, jeje.  
Por lo demás, yo nunca aceptaré Seisouhen como el final de Rurouni... ¡Nunca! Para mí la cosa queda como en el manga, todos viviendo pacíficamente sus vidas y ya.  
El manga me maté buscándolo durante ¡meses! sin ningún resultado. Hasta que al final bajé el mágico programa llamado eMule y casi sin esperanzas lo busqué... ¡Y ahí estaba! (Y no sólo el manga, que de ahí mismo es que me estoy bajando el anime, jeje.) Así que si gustas, puedes intentarlo. Y si no te resulta, escríbeme a mi e-mail y veremos qué se puede hacer.

**Dark Shadow:** Jajajajaja! Pues las perdices me las quiero comer yo! Aunque la declaración no venga todavía, jeje. Pero pacieeeencia, que todo día llega.

**aska ishida:** Pues si se pone interesante o no, ya lo juzgarán ustedes, jeje. Sólo espero que no se deseperen y dejen de leer porque nunca termino de resolver las cosas n.nU

**Hada:** Creo que en esta ocasión no te di tiempo para que me dejaras review, pero como eres mi más fiel reviewer igual me acuerdo de ti y te mando saludos, jeje.

Y eso es todo. Nos vemos.

Lita Kino.


	7. Comenzando una nueva vida

**COMPROMISO POR HONOR.**  
Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos los personajes que intervienen en este Fanfiction tienen los derechos reservados de Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

**Capítulo 7: Comenzando una nueva vida.**

Era muy temprano aún por la mañana cuando Aoshi se despertó. Lo primero que sus bellos ojos observaron fue a Misao, de espaldas a él, durmiendo tranquilamente. Su torso se expandía y contraía levemente, con la respiración rítmica que caracteriza el sueño. Se inclinó levemente sobre ella, para observar su rostro... Se veía tan pacífica durmiendo, que pensó que sería una ingratitud de su parte perturbarla.

Se levantó cautelosamente del futón, procurando que ella no lo notase, y se dirigió rumbo a la puerta de la habitación. - Aoshi-sama... -escuchó tras él, como un leve suspiro. Se volvió inmediatamente y sus labios se curvaron levemente hacia arriba al observar el tranquilo rostro de su ahora esposa: Había sido un murmullo entre sueños. ¿Qué estaría soñando Misao? Bueno, en realidad no debía extrañarle que ahora estuviese soñando con él: Al fin y al cabo, desde el día anterior estaban casados...

Se dirigió a darse un baño. Por muy puro que fuese su amor hacia ella, no le haría nada bien quedarse en la habitación. Menos observando que la blanca yukata de dormir de la joven, en medio de los movimientos naturales del sueño, se había subido más de la cuenta...

Cuando Misao despertó, lo primero que notó fue que el otro lado de su futón estaba vacío. Y no sólo vacío: sino que sumamente frío.  
_"¡Demonios!"_ pensó. _" ¡Y yo que quería despertar antes que Aoshi-sama!"_

Y es que nada era más dulce a sus ojos que ver el hermoso rostro del hombre que amaba reposar por el sueño. Muy pocas veces había tenido la ocasión de verlo y la mayoría de ellas había sido en alguna ocasión en la que se había enfermado. Podía ser uno de los hombres más fuertes y hábiles, pero se enfermaba al igual que todos y en esas ocasiones ella se dedicaba a cuidar su sueño...

Notó que estaba desarropada y su yukata se había subido, así que mejor aprovechó para levantarse y cambiar su ropa en este momento en el que Aoshi no se encontraba en la habitación. Como esposa, en teoría ella debería preparar el desayuno, pero sus despensas -y, a decir verdad, casi toda su casa- estaban vacías, por lo que irían a comer con los demás al Aoiya. Luego tendrían que arreglar algunas cosas del que, a partir de ahora, sería su nuevo hogar.

Se preguntaba¿Cómo sería su vida de ahora en adelante, junto a su amado Aoshi? Estaban casados y tarde o temprano algo habría de suceder con ellos... Pero concluyó en que debía mejor pensar en el ahora, en las cosas que precisaban en este momento. Ya habría lugar para pensar en lo demás.

Ese mismo día, comenzaron a mover sus cosas del Aoiya hacia su casa. El Kenshin-gumi permanecería unos días más en Kyoto, por lo que se ofrecieron amablemente a ayudar a los nuevos esposos con los arreglos de su nuevo hogar. En realidad Kenshin y Kaoru habían ofrecido en nombre de todos a hacer ese favor, mientras Yahiko y Sanosuke los miraban con ojos asesinos y terminaban aceptando a regañadientes el tener que desperdiciar su viaje en ordenar casas ajenas.

Mientras ambas mujeres ubicaban las cosas de una manera estética, los hombres se dedicaban a traer las pesadas cajas.  
- Nunca imaginé que Jiya hubiese pensado en obsequiarnos una casa... -dijo Misao a su amiga, mientras revisaban unos pergaminos, pensando en dónde podrían colgar alguno.  
- Pues supongo que así es mejor¿no? -sonrió Kaoru.- En verdad necesitarán pasar mucho tiempo juntos...

Misao le había referido lo sucedido la noche anterior. Mejor dicho: lo NO sucedido la noche anterior. Aunque Kaoru lo interpretaba más como respeto de parte de Aoshi hacia Misao que desinterés. Y así se lo dijo.  
- ¿En verdad lo crees? -suspiró Misao.  
- Como no hablaste de tus sentimientos... -dijo con sarcasmo, mientras parecía agregar un tácito "como yo te lo dije" a la oración..- Eres la persona más cercana a él y a todos nos consta que él lo menos que querría sería dañarte. Por ende, no haría algo que en teoría tú no quieres... ¿no te parece?  
- Bueno... puede ser que tengas razón... -pensó un momento la joven Okashira. En ese instante entraron Sanosuke y Kenshin cargando un vacío librero, mientras Yahiko iba tras ellos con los libros.  
- ¿Dónde ubicamos esto? -preguntó sofocado el pelirrojo.  
- En esa esquina estará bien. -señaló Misao, mientras los dos amigos se apresuraban a dejar el mueble.  
- ¡Uffffff! No sabía que ese Cubo de Hielo tuviera tantos libros... -suspiró Yahiko cuando finalmente pudo desembarazarse de la caja. Misao dejó a un lado los pergaminos que estaba revisando y se dirigió a los libros, para organizarlos en el estante de una vez.  
- Pues a Aoshi-sama le gusta mucho leer. -comentó mientras comenzaba a colocarlos.- Cuando no está meditando en el templo, suele leer en su habitación.  
- Ahora deberías decir "nuestra" -agregó Sanosuke con un tono de picardía que no pasó desapercibido para nadie. Sin embargo Misao lo ignoró.  
- Aunque estos libros son más que todo antiguos documentos de los Onniwabanshuu. Tratados y ese tipo de cosas.

Los hombres se fueron de vuelta al Aoiya, donde seguramente otro cargamento de cosas los estaría esperando. Al parecer, esa casa se transformaría en las "oficinas administrativas" del Aoiya, en donde además estarían todos los libros, documentos y escritos que tenían relación con los Onniwabanshuu, para estar a disposición del antiguo y la actual Okashira.  
- Mmm... diré a Aoshi-sama que aproveche para revisar y clasificar estas cosas... -pensó en voz alta la joven Okashira, viendo una caja llena de papeles que databan de los tiempos en los que Aoshi lideraba al Onniwabanshuu, mientras ella y Kaoru seguían con su tarea.

XXX

- ¿Renovar nuestra alianza con el clan Akari? -preguntó la joven, observando los ojos azules de su esposo clavados en ella.

El Clan Akari era un pequeño clan ninja establecido en Osaka, a 40 kilómetros de Kyoto. Desde tiempos ancestrales, los Onniwabanshuu habían sostenido una alianza con ellos, la cual se renovaba cada cierto tiempo... y ese cierto tiempo había llegado ya. - Hai. Como Okashira, es tu deber ir a Osaka a hablar con el líder de los Akari. - ¿Yooooooo? -la expresión de Misao se volvió un puchero. Los días se estaban volviendo más fríos a medida que se acercaba el invierno y no le hacía nada de gracia tener que viajar en estos momentos.  
- Evidentemente, yo iría contigo. Sin embargo, estamos ya a finales de noviembre. Me parece que lo más prudente es esperar a que sea primavera.  
- Totalmente de acuerdo. -suspiró aliviada Misao. La mirada de Aoshi volvió a clavarse en la pila de papeles que aún debía revisar.

Dos semanas habían transcurrido desde la boda y ya estaban prácticamente instalados en su nuevo hogar. La última tarea que había quedado por hacer era revisar los antiguos documentos Onniwabanshuu para actualizar los que fuesen necesarios.

El Kenshin-gumi había tenido que partir irremediablemente, a seguir con sus vidas, aunque no sin que Kaoru le diese un mega sermón a la nueva esposa.

_FLASH BACK_

- Escúchame bien. -había dicho Kaoru, con un tono de tal seriedad que Misao no había visto nunca en su amiga.- No debes dejar que siga pasando más tiempo sin hablar seriamente con Aoshi. Es ridículo que, siendo ahora su esposa y viviendo ambos bajo el mismo techo, no seas completamente sincera con él sobre algo tan importante como tus sentimientos. El matrimonio es para siempre y debe estar basado en la sinceridad. ¿Comprendes?  
- Si... Lo sé.  
- Y si lo sabes... ¿Por qué demonios no atiendes de una buena vez a lo que te he dicho en todo este tiempo?  
- Porque... bueno... no es fácil... -fue todo lo que la joven Okashira pudo decir. - Nada fácil...

_FIN DEL FLASH BACK_

Ahora era más complicado que nunca. Dormir cada noche al lado de Aoshi, sintiendo el calor de su cuerpo y los leves latidos de su corazón era algo que amaba demasiado. Eran momentos en los que solamente existían ella, Aoshi y su eterno amor por él... todo lo demás desaparecía... ¿Y si confesaba de una vez sus sentimientos hacia él? Él no la rechazaría, menos ahora que estaban irremediablemente unidos, pero no quería que esos momentos se originaran por la compasión de Aoshi más que por amor verdadero.

La verdad era que había llegado a un punto de conformidad, en el que no le importaría morir virgen en todo el sentido de la palabra con tal de estar al lado de Aoshi. No le importaría nunca sentir sus suaves labios besándola o sus grandes manos recorriendo su menudo cuerpo, uniéndose a ella en aquella danza amorosa tan antigua como el mismo tiempo; nada de eso le importaría con tal de poder estar a su lado por el resto de su vida, mirando su alta figura, sus hermosos ojos como el cielo, escuchando su ronca voz...

Pensando en estas cosas, no notaba cómo, de tanto en tanto, aquellos ojos de cielo se posaban en ella, cambiando su gélido matiz por uno más cálido y hasta cierto punto suave...

Era increíble como aquella niña que hacía algunos años revoloteaba a su alrededor, se había transformado en esa hermosa mujer que ahora se encontraba frente a él, cosiendo como cualquier esposa mientras tarareaba una canción con su melodiosa voz y sus ojos brillaban ante la luz de algún pensamiento que él desconocía.

Seguían pasando algunos momentos en el Aoiya, con el resto de sus amigos, pero la mayor parte del tiempo estaban solos en su casa, por lo que la escena que se veía en este momento se había vuelto común: Aoshi leyendo antiguos libros o consultando escritos mientras Misao se dedicaba a alguna otra tarea en la misma habitación.

La vida entre ellos transcurría pacíficamente. Más que parecer una pareja de esposos, cualquiera que los hubiese visto hubiese pensado que se trataba de hermanos o de cualquier otro tipo de relación sanguínea. Era como si ambos hubiesen asumido tácitamente el seguir viviendo juntos como si nada, sin aclarar lo que pensaban ni mucho menos lo que sentían. Sin embargo, cada día que pasaba, Aoshi sentía más y más deseos de estrecharla suavemente entre sus brazos y decirle cuánto la amaba; tratar de explicarle cómo sentía algo crecer dentro de su pecho con sólo observarla día a día...

Pero no podía.

Si llegaba a hacerlo algún día, seguro la asustaría.

Por el momento, disfrutaba el seguir viviendo una vida tranquila, tener un lugar donde poder descansar al lado de la persona que más amaba. Eso era todo lo que necesitaba... por ahora...

XXX

Terminó el otoño y llegó el invierno, con esos clásicos días en los que lo único que se antojaba era permanecer bajo las tibias mantas del futón y más aún, con el calor del protector cuerpo de Aoshi.

Llegó también el fin del año, donde escucharon las campanadas con las que se olvidan los valores negativos del ser humano; comieron la tradicional sopa de fideos preparada por Misao y se dirigieron juntos al templo, por primera vez como esposos, a pedir buena suerte para ese nuevo año, como se acostumbraba.

Aunque en su oración, Misao pedía algo más que buena suerte. Su corazón oraba vehementemente para que le fuese concedida aquella única cosa que en verdad deseaba; el único bien por el que cambiaría todo lo demás sin importarle nada.  
_"El amor de Aoshi-sama..."_

Sus ojos fuertemente cerrados por la concentración y el deseo apasionado contrastaban con otros ojos de gélido matiz que, fijos en ella, habían formulado segundos antes dentro de su propia oración, un anhelo similar.  
_"Que mi vida transcurra al lado de Misao..."_

Luego de la visita al templo, se dirigieron al Aoiya donde la comida y el sake se encontraban listos para comenzar una bonita celebración y, con ello, terminar de dar la bienvenida a este nuevo año lleno de expectativas para todos.

XXX

- Primavera de nuevo... -suspiraba Misao mientras arreglaba unas flores en la habitación que compartía con Aoshi.

En verdad había cambiado mucho desde aquellos tiempos en los que conoció a Himura hasta ahora. La mujer que se mantenía oculta tras aquella niña flacucha y atolondrada de aquellos tiempos había emergido ahora en todo su esplendor. Seguía correteando de arriba hacia abajo alegremente como en aquellos tiempos, pero había sabido asumir su rol como mujer de hogar.

Pero antes que ser mujer de hogar, era Okashira. Y puesto que el tiempo apropiado había llegado ya, como tal debía viajar a Osaka a renovar la alianza entre los Akari y los Onnis.  
- ¿Cuándo piensan partir? -preguntó Okina al joven matrimonio, cuando éstos le anunciaron el viaje.  
- Mañana mismo. -respondió Misao.- Como la distancia en sí no es mucha, llegaremos a Osaka entrada la noche.  
- ¿Mañana? -preguntaron Okon y Omasu antes de salir corriendo a la habitación de la primera, ante la extrañada mirada de todos los demás.  
- Apuesto lo que sea ha que han ido a consultar ese estúpido horóscopo... -suspiró Shiro.  
- ¿Horóscopo? -preguntó Misao sin comprender.  
- Les ha dado manía por consultarlo desde que predijo a Okon que un hombre le caería del cielo. -suspiró Kuro.  
- Y en realidad tenía razón -prosiguió Shiro:- Un muchacho que estaba pintando un letrero se cayó de su andamio... justamente encima de ella. Pero ella lo tomó como una predicción acertada y desde entonces ambas se han vuelto muy supersticiosas...

No había terminado de pronunciar estas palabras cuando ambas mujeres Onni entraron de nuevo a la habitación y advirtieron a Misao:  
- No es recomendable que viajes mañana, Misao. Tu horóscopo dice que debes evitar ir al sur mañana o algo malo te sucederá.  
- Sería más favorable si postergaras ese viaje dos semanas más. Esa sí es una época apropiada para que vayas.  
- No pienso atrasar ese viaje ni un tan sólo día más. -respondió tajantemente la Okashira.- Especialmente porque en dos semanas iremos a Tokyo a ver los cerezos en flor con Himura y los demás, igual que el año pasado.  
- Bueno, no nos hagas caso entonces. -replicó Okon.- Luego no digas que no te lo advertimos.

Y ambas mujeres se retiraron.

Aoshi, como siempre, se había mantenido al margen de la discusión, principalmente porque no creía en ese tipo de cosas. Pero, aunque fuese cierto que algún peligro rondaría a Misao en ese viaje a Osaka, él estaría con ella para ayudarla y protegerla de lo que fuera.

Así que al apuntar el alba al día siguiente, la alegre Okashira partió, portando sus ropajes de kunoichi y acompañada del apuesto hombre de la fría mirada. Sus amigos la despidieron desde la entrada del Aoiya, deseándole suerte en su viaje. Y ese deseo se volvió más vehemente en dos supersticiosas mujeres que seguían afirmando que algo malo pasaría en esta ocasión.

Si de verdad habían "malas vibras" en el ambiente, no importaba. Misao caminaba alegremente tarareando una canción de lo más fresca, interrumpiendo de vez en cuando para hacer algún comentario a Aoshi, al que éste respondía con un "Hai" o asintiendo levemente y retomando posteriormente su alegre canción.

A medida que iban avanzando, las casas y negocios se iban haciendo cada vez más dispersos, hasta que llegaron a la carretera que conducía a Osaka.  
- La carretera es un camino muy seguro -apuntó seriamente Aoshi.- Sin embargo, es más largo y menos vistoso que ir a través del campo. - ¿Entonces? -preguntó Misao despreocupadamente.- ¿Piensa que deberíamos ir mejor través del campo que de la carretera?  
- Ambos caminos tienen sus ventajas y desventajas y personalmente me es indiferente. Me atendré a lo que estipules conveniente.

Misao suspiró para sus adentros. Supuso que eso sería lo más cerca que estaría de escuchar a Aoshi decirle "Lo que tú gustes, cielo"  
- Prefiero ir entonces a través del campo. -sonrió.- Me recordará un poco a aquella vez que volví a Kyoto en compañía de Himura.

Aoshi asintió y tomaron entonces ese camino. El terreno era un tanto boscoso e irregular, pero ambos jóvenes ninjas caminaban tranquilamente por él. Misao se admiraba del paisaje, con su enorme variedad de verdes, marrones y sepias, que seguro era bastante más pintoresco del que podría haber visto caminando por una aburrida carretera.

Los primeros capullos de los árboles estaban brotando, como correspondía a la estación. Dentro de un par de semanas, esa misma tierra que se encontraba pisando en este momento estaría cubierta de un suave almohadillado de pétalos, mientras que el sutil aroma embriagaría los sentidos de todo aquel caminante que tuviese el privilegio de recorrer ese lugar.

Una sonrisa casi imperceptible apareció en el rostro de Aoshi, mientras observaba de soslayo a Misao. Días antes había demostrado ser una mujercita responsable aunque siempre vivaz, y sin embargo, observando ahora el paisaje a su alrededor parecía de nuevo una chiquilla inocente, que recién va descubriendo las maravillas del mundo a su alrededor.

Por eso la amaba. Amaba esa ambivalencia, esa conjugación entre niña y mujer que reinaba en ella, esa forma de ser tan pura y transparente, pero a la vez tan entera... No podría esperar mucho más para decírselo. Necesitaba decirle que la amaba, pasara lo que pasara y trajese las consecuencias que fuesen. La presión en su pecho era demasiada al estar junto a ella.

Quizás si no hubiese estado pensando en estas cosas, hubiese puesto un poco más de atención a lo demás a su alrededor. Pero lo único que escuchó fue un leve grito y un golpe seco que lo hicieron volverse inmediatamente para ver a Misao en el suelo, con grandes lagrimones en sus ojos y sujetando su mano derecha.

No era el único que iba abstraído. Por ir viendo el paisaje, la chica había caído.

_Fin del Capítulo 7._

* * *

Perdón, perdón, PERDÓN! por el mega atraso... Pero es que este último mes ha sido de locura. Lo bueno es que ya terminó el ciclo en la U. ¡Yupiiiiii! Y en este corto período de tiempo antes de que comience el ciclo siguiente me dedicaré exclusivamente a escribir y nada más. 

Y sip! Misao Makimachi SE CAYÓ! Así de simple y así de tonto. Es que los accidentes pasan de cada manera estúpida...

En fin. Reviews:

**Yuriko Himura:** Ya veo... Por suerte aún no llega el día en que ninguna de mis amigas se case. jeje. (Estamos muy chiquitas para eso :P) Aunque mi mejor amiga estudia en México T.T y aunque ahorita está aquí de vacaciones, consiguió empleo por lo que igual casi no la veo ° Pero bueno, ya dije que eso de "dormir" era uno de los virginales sueños de mi adolescencia, jeje. Y días después escuché a la persona amada contándome que en una ocasión había ido de viaje a un lugar muy frío y para evitar la hipotermia durmió abrazado a una de sus amigas T.T Morí de la envidia... snif.  
En fin, nos seguimos leyendo.

**arelis:** Wow, qué honor recibir tu primer review, en serio n.n Pues la verdad es que he estado muy ocupada, pero ya dije que ahora sí le echaré ganas para terminar los tres fics que tengo publicados por aquí. Y más el de Rin y Sessh, que es con el que voy más atrasada u.u Pero espera la actualización que viene pronto, jeje. Cuídate.

**giuliana:** Me alegra de verdad que te haya gustado Que a mí me gusta más escribir cosas tiernitas y dulcitas y románticas, que de otro tipo jeje. Y bueno, espero que te hayas recuperado de tu enfermedad. (Mi hermana menor está enferma ahorita... qué triste T.T)

**kaoru de yuy:** Uh, no. Ten la certeza de que esta historia llegará a su fin! En este mes si es posible. Trataré de actualizar lo más, pero más pronto que pueda porque necesito acabarla YA! (Que la U me mantendrá ocupada después y ahí sí no me verán por aquí...)

**herema:** Jejejeje. A veces hasta yo me río leyendo las tonterías que escribo :P (Y mi hermana menor se me queda viendo como si soy bicho raro porque de pronto me estoy riendo sola en la computadora )

**malak:** Pues como adelanto... el siguiente capítulo es el crucial para quienes ya están cansadas de esperar la declaración XD

**sakura-hop:** _Lita se sonroja luego de leer el review  
_De verdad me alegra mucho que te guste la manera en la que he desarrollado al personaje de Aoshi La mayoría de personas lo ven como una simple estatua de hielo o una roca sin sentimientos (y en realidad me peleo mucho con un amigo que insiste en que Aoshi es eso: una roca sin sentimientos y que nosotras las chicas nos afanamos en buscarle un lado romántico que no tiene...), pero yo siempre trato de reflejar que aunque no los demuestre sino indirectamente, sus sentimientos están ahí. Sólo hay que verlo atentamente.  
De verdad gracias por tu review y por alentarme a continuar

**naoko L-K:** Por suerte mis actividades salieron bien (Solamente me hace falta saber un promedio para poder respirar tranquila.) Pero ahora sí me dedicaré a tiempo completo a mis fics, jeje.

**Patricia:** Era broma que termina hasta ahí (Me matan cierto par de amigas mías cuando me vean en la U... u.u) Aunque era más bien chiste exclusivo para una sola personita que rompió su promesa de no leer fics inconclusos :P Pero en fin, aquí sigue :P

**mao86:** Pues no, no arranca... Y menos arrancará ahora que está tan cara la gasolina... u.u (Sorry, es mi queja actual. Están peleando por aquí para subirle el precio al transporte público por eso... y aunque le suban, a mí mi mamá no me dará ni un centavo más de dinero T.T Así que a comer menos... snif)  
Y nop, no me olvido del otro fic. Sólo subo este capítulo y sigo escribiendo ese, jeje.

**MAEC: **¡Jajajajajaja!  
Sorry que no te haya contestado el último e-mail, que no he podido ni respirar hasta ahora T.T Bueno, ya sé que no te gusta esperar, así que trataré de actualizar todavía más rápido XDXD Que por cierto, ya vi que subiste el AU de reencarnaciones por aquí. Aprovecharé para leerlo de nuevo, jeje.  
Nos leemos!

**aska ishida:** Pues heme aquí continuando XD Y en el próximo capítulo se ponen más que buenas las cosas XDXD

**sayuri:** Mmm… Lemon… Pues nop. La verdad no tengo ni la más mínima intención de meterle lemon a esta historia, que me dije a mí misma que nunca volvería a escribir nada de eso.  
Y por cierto, me gusta tu nick

**Misao-21:** Jejeje.  
Pues sí espero que los termines o moriré con un trauma psicológico irreversible T.T ¡Ju, si yo despertara y viera un rostro como el de Aoshi a mi lado, nada me saca de esa cama! (Huy, qué feo se oyó... Me refiero a que me quedaba durmiendo otro ratito junto a él XD)  
La verdad es que prefiero que las cosas se 'den' naturalmente XD Pero espera al próximo y ya verás, jeje.

**HADA:** Bueno, se te hizo en este capítulo XDXD Aunque no se dieron de hocico, sino sólo Misao que se cayó torpemente XD Y no, no será una declaración en una escena trágica. Eso ya lo escribí en el fic pasado, jeje. Digamos que... mmm... tendrán una racha de mala suerte que los llevará al momento y lugar indicados XD Pero en fin, ya verás, muahahahaha.

**Alexandra Shinomori:** Prefiero dejarlo como que le dijo que no se metiera. La verdad es que no me imagino a Aoshi admitiendo abiertamente ningún sentimiento... simplemente no es su estilo. Y si lo llega a hacer, será solamente a alguien que de verdad le interese

**Pau:** Pues no, tuvo que hacer celibato obligatorio en su noche de bodas XD Pero no te preocupes que hoy sí ya está cerquita la hora de la verdad, jeje.

**Gabyhyatt:** Ya prontito hablan, ten paciencia, jeje.

**Mari:** Bueno, pues sip deben tener miedo. Digo, tienen que vivir juntos el resto de su vida casi por obligación, así que obvio que más de un temor a arruinar la buena relación que llevan y más ahora que deberán estar juntos por la eternidad.  
¿Te funcionó el eMule? Yo también tenía el Kazaa, pero no encontraba casi nada por ahí. Nunca encontré nada que me funcionara tan perfecto como la bendita Mula (Eso hasta hace poco que me cambiaron la conexión... por una conexión que está mega basura T.T Se desconecta a cada instante... ¡Devuélvanme mi antigua conexión!)

Y eso es todo.

Lita Kino.


	8. El Accidente I

**COMPROMISO POR HONOR.**  
Fanfiction por Lita Kino.  
Todos lospersonajes que intervienen en este Fanfiction tienen los derechos reservados de Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

**Capítulo 8: El accidente que trajo la felicidad. (Parte I)**

Las mejillas de Misao ardían por la vergüenza de tal manera que sus leves lágrimas casi se evaporaban al correr por ellas y casi pasaba desapercibido el enorme dolor en su brazo derecho, sostenido en estos momentos por las grandes manos de Aoshi, mientras lo revisaba y palpaba cuidadosamente.  
Ambos yacían sentados en el suelo bajo un gran árbol, a unos metros del lugar donde Misao había tenido la desdicha de caer.  
"Soy una torpe..." pensaba. "¿Cómo rayos pude tropezar y caer de una manera tan estúpida? Y me duele tanto... Ahora lo único que falta es que"  
- Fracturado. -interrumpió Aoshi sus pensamientos, mientras miraba a sus ojos llorosos.  
- ¿Ehh? -exclamó Misao, reaccionando a la ronca voz.  
- Tu hueso. Está fracturado.

Por lo menos eso justificaba el por qué un dolor tan endemoniado.

Y ahora que analizaba detenidamente lo que había sucedido, recordó perfectamente que, al tratar de frenar su impacto contra el suelo, su brazo había pegado contra algo duro. Quizás fue esa la razón por la que su hueso se rompió.

Sin decir ni una tan sola palabra más, Aoshi buscó un par de ramas fuertes. Sacó una de sus kodachis y con una velocidad bastante vertiginosa las cortó casi a la misma medida, emparejando un tanto los bordes que pudiesen molestar. Luego, como no llevaban vendas, rasgó su propio traje onmitzu y procedió a hacer un improvisado entablillado en el brazo de la joven, quien lo observaba lagrimeando en silencio, muy a pesar de que cada leve movimiento de su brazo le dolía a morir. Pero aunque lloraba, decidió que pasara lo que pasara no se quejaría: Le mostraría a Aoshi lo fuerte que era.

Casi no lo habían notado por ir pensando en sus propias cosas, pero habían pasado medio día caminando y estaban prácticamente en medio de la nada. Aoshi se paró y observó detenidamente a su alrededor, como si estuviese buscando algo y, cuando pareció encontrarlo, sin decir ni una palabra tomó a Misao entre sus fuertes brazos y comenzó a avanzar rápidamente.

Estando en otras circunstancias, Misao se hubiese tomado el tiempo para disfrutar la sensación de los brazos de Aoshi sosteniéndola cuidadosamente; de ir pegada a su pecho mientras sentía sobre sí el cálido aliento que emanaba. Sin embargo, se encontraba demasiado aturdida y adolorida como para reparar en esos detalles, por lo que se limitó a preguntar:  
- ¿A dónde nos dirigimos?  
- Observé humo en esta dirección. Lo más probable es que se trate de un pueblo.

Y luego de veinte minutos andando, observó que tenía razón: Era una población. Pero una población sumamente pequeña: No habrían más de diez o quince casas ahí. - Pues por esta zona no hay médicos. -meditó una lugareña cuando le expusieron la situación.- Todos los poblados cercanos son pequeños como éste y el único lugar donde sí podrían encontrar quien los ayude está a tres horas de aquí.  
- Comprendo... -dijo Aoshi, observando a Misao. La joven no había soltado ni una tan sola queja en todo el camino, a parte de su llanto silencioso, pero era esa una prueba inequívoca: Aoshi podía leer perfectamente en su llorosa mirada que le dolía. Y mucho. Y la idea de que Misao sintiese dolor era lo que menos le agradaba en esta vida. Maldita costumbre japonesa de caminar el hombre delante de la mujer: Si hubiesen ido uno al lado del otro, él hubiese reaccionado a tiempo y la hubiese sostenido para evitar que cayera...

Se volvió hacia la mujer con la que se encontraba hablando y dijo:  
- ¿Podría facilitarme entonces alguna habitación o estancia?  
- Claro. -sonrió la mujer.- Puedo hacerles un lugar en mi casa. Pero entonces... ¿no llevará a la joven al médico?  
- No. Yo mismo pondré el hueso en su lugar.

XXX

Misao casi se había ido de espaldas al escuchar a Aoshi decir que lo haría él mismo y tuvo la intención de protestar al respecto y proponerle que mejor fuesen a donde la mujer había indicado. Pero no lo había hecho y aquí estaba: Observándolo preparar una mezcla que semejaba escayola.

En realidad no le extrañaba que él supiera hacer ese tipo de cosas. Cualquiera que fuera o hubiese sido guerrero sabía cosas tan básicas como aliviar contusiones, suturar heridas e incluso atender fracturas simples como esta, puesto que en los tiempos de guerra no podían darse el lujo de depender de los doctores para que atendiesen a sus compañeros o incluso a sí mismos. Pero sí se sentía sumamente tensa al respecto.  
- No te preocupes. -dijo él, sin levantar la vista de la pastosa sustancia gris que se encontraba removiendo aún. Misao se sorprendía en ocasiones como esta, en las cuales parecía como si Aoshi estuviese leyendo sus pensamientos.- No es la primera vez que lo hago.  
- Lo sé... -dijo ella.  
- Aunque hubiese preferido que lo hiciese un profesional. -admitió, acercándose a ella y dejando la escayola sobre una mesita a un lado de Misao. Observó el delgado brazo de la joven.- Todo estará bien.

Aunque esa frase era para convencerse más a sí mismo al respecto.  
- Busqué quien tuviese éter, cloroformo o algún otro sedante, pero nadie por aquí tiene ninguna cosa que pueda servir. -dijo la dueña de la casa entrando a la habitación.  
- Quizás sea mejor así. -dijo fríamente Aoshi. Sabía que, de sedarla, el dolor sería mayor cuando despertase. Indicó a Misao que se acostase en el futón que la mujer les había facilitado y decidió comenzar con el procedimiento.  
- ¿Necesita ayuda? -preguntó la mujer. Aoshi le indicó simplemente que sostuviera a Misao para que no se moviera del futón.  
- Esto va a dolerte. -le dijo clavando su azul mirada en ella.- Solamente te pido que seas fuerte y por nada del mundo te muevas; de lo contrario el hueso podría quedar mal ubicado.

Misao se limitó a asentir. Sin embargo, en su mente estaba fija esa última mirada que había cruzado con Aoshi. ¿Había sido su imaginación o era preocupación lo que había leído en la cristalina mirada del apuesto ninja?

No le quedó tiempo de meditar sobre ello, puesto que le sobrevino una intensa punzada de dolor: Aoshi había comenzado. Volvió su rostro hacia otro lado para no verlo y, a la vez, para que él no viera los gruesos lagrimones que surcaban sus mejillas. ¡Vaya que dolía! Pero ni una tan sola queja o grito salió de sus labios en los quince minutos que Aoshi se demoró y que a ella le habían parecido horas.

Ella no lo sabía, pero a Aoshi se le había dificultado un poco mantener su mente fría mientras lo hacía. Porque esta vez no se trataba simplemente de uno de sus compañeros herido en prácticas o batalla, sino que era Misao... SU Misao... La persona que más le importaba en la vida. Pero debía mantener su mente libre de ese pensamiento para poder hacerlo bien.

De un momento a otro, sintió cómo era vendada muy firmemente y luego de ello, la fría pastosidad de la blanquecina mezcla que, dentro de unas horas, estaría dura y firme; lo suficiente como para evitar que su hueso se moviese de su lugar.

Luego de ello, todo quedó en silencio...

Pasaron unas horas, hasta que cayó el crepúsculo sobre el tranquilo pueblo y la penumbra se extendió por todos los rincones.

Aunque Misao no lo admitiera, Aoshi sabía que había sido duro y agotador para ella resistir ese procedimiento sin ningún tipo de anestésico. Así que decidió que lo mejor sería quedarse en esa pequeña aldea por esta noche y retomar el camino a la mañana siguiente.

La amable dueña de esa sencilla morada, quien luego de todo ese enredo supieron que respondía al nombre de Kaho, había sido muy amable con ellos al brindarles esa sobria, aunque acogedora habitación para pasar la noche. Y no sólo eso, sino que también les había preparado algo de tempura para cenar. Sin duda alguna habían tenido mucha suerte al encontrarse con ella.

Aoshi había tenido la prudencia de llevar un libro consigo, por lo que se encontraba leyendo un poco a la luz de la lámpara de aceite; la única fuente de iluminación en la pequeña habitación. Misao se limitaba a observarlo silenciosamente, con su habitual mirada fría firmemente clavada en su lectura.  
- Aoshi-sama... -dijo ella finalmente.  
- ¿Dime?  
- Está... eh... ¿está molesto conmigo?

Aoshi volvió su mirada hacia la pequeña mujer que yacía sentada en el futón.  
- ¿Molesto? -preguntó sin comprender.  
- Pues... -bajó la vista.- Las cosas no salieron como deberían por mi culpa.  
- Los accidentes pueden sucederle a cualquiera. -dijo él simplemente, pero pareció comprender que su respuesta no convencía a Misao.

Cerró su libro, lo colocó sobre la única mesilla que había en la estancia y se dirigió hacia ella, sentándose a su lado en el futón. Misao tenía la vista baja, como si estuviese analizando profundamente el material del que estaban hechas las mantas que la cubrían.  
- No tienes por qué sentirte mal. -dijo él, sin perder el tono frío de su voz mientras la observaba.  
- Lo sé... -dijo ella sin levantar la vista.- Pero no puedo evitar sentirme tan torpe.  
- A todos nos ha sucedido alguna vez.  
- ¿Incluso a usted? -preguntó, volviendo sus ojos hacia él. No podía imaginarse a Aoshi sintiéndose torpe... Era alguien que siempre mantenía su temple, que parecía nunca cometer errores. Alguien a quien todo le salía bien... - Incluso yo. -afirmó él.- Si te consuela saberlo, me sentí de esa manera por no haber estado lo suficientemente pendiente de ti para evitar que cayeras.

Misao observó sorprendida la cristalina mirada de Aoshi, mientras agradecía al cielo que la luz de la lámpara de aceite fuese tan tenue: Sentía sus mejillas arder por el rubor. Se quedó así, mirándolo sin articular palabra alguna, hasta que él desvió la mirada hacia el plato de tempura del que Misao no había probado nada.

Tomó los palillos con sus grandes manos y con ellos agarró uno de los vegetales rebosados. Lo mojó delicadamente en la salsa y, ante la atónita mirada de Misao, se lo ofreció.  
- Luego tendrás tiempo de aprender a manejar los palillos con la mano izquierda, si así lo deseas. -se justificó.- Por el momento, come.

Misao asintió y probó. Acostumbrada como estaba a ser muy autosuficiente, se sentía de lo más extraña. Pero no importaba: siempre agradecía cuando Aoshi tenía estos arranques de amabilidad y la ayudaba.

XXX

Fue un extraño despertar. En primer lugar, porque no se encontraba en su propia casa, en su propio futón con aroma a hogar, con su aroma mezclado con el de Aoshi, con ese singular calor. En segundo lugar, porque no era su escayolado brazo, sino su cuello lo que le dolía de una manera terrible.  
"¿Qué demonios?" Pensó. Entonces cayó en la cuenta que se había estado preocupando mucho la noche anterior de no darse vuelta en el futón para no apoyarse en la frágil escayola de su brazo lastimado. Seguramente había dormido en la misma posición toda la noche y su cuello había sufrido las consecuencias.

A pesar del dolor, trató de girarlo un poco de lado a lado para calentar los músculos y tendones; fue entonces cuando reparó en la familiar figura de cabellos de ébano que yacía apoyada en una pared, cerca de ella. Aoshi.

Había preferido dejar a Misao sola en el futón, para que pudiese dormir a sus anchas y acostumbrarse a su nueva condición. Pero al parecer había sido en vano: Ni aún estando sola había tenido una buena noche de sueño... y mucho menos al no haber sentido el dulce calor que irradiaba aquel ser amado.

Pero en fin. Lo mejor sería comenzar de una vez con la jornada.

Se levantó lo más silenciosamente que pudo, sabiendo que Aoshi tenía un sueño muy ligero y que al menor ruido despertaría, y salió de la habitación. Como todo ser humano normal, debía atender cierto llamado de la naturaleza, por lo que vagó por la casa en busca de la particular estancia que necesitaba.

A juzgar por el silencio que reinaba en esa casa, pensó que Kaho seguiría dormida. Pero, al entrar a la cocina del lugar, sus ojos chocaron directamente con una alta figura masculina de cabellos revueltos, que enseguida se giró para verla. - Perdón... -dijo ella.- No sabía que había alguien despierto ya.  
- Pues sí. Soy Kubaru, hijo de Kaho, y siempre salgo muy temprano de casa. -entonces pareció examinar de pies a cabeza la menuda figura de Misao. Pero vaya... Madre me comentó acerca de una chica con el brazo roto... ¡Pero no imaginé que fuera tan bonita!

Misao se sonrojó un poco ante el comentario. No estaba muy acostumbrada a parecerle bonita a los hombres.  
- Eh... Gracias. -fue todo lo que atinó a decir.  
- Si te quedas algún tiempo por aquí, con mucho gusto te mostraré el pueblo. Aunque debo confesar que no hay mucho que ver.  
- Me temo... -dijo una grave voz tras Misao, mientras ésta sentía una grande y cálida mano posarse en su hombro.- ...que mi esposa y yo partiremos hoy mismo de este lugar.  
- ¿Esposa? -preguntó Kubaru, sus ojos chocando con la mirada fría de Aoshi y luego con el rostro atónito de Misao. Escuchar a Aoshi llamarla "su esposa" la había hecho sentir un vuelco en su corazón... Agregando la fuerte mano que había descendido de su hombro hacia su cintura, asiéndola firmemente...- Ya veo. Mi madre se figuraba que eran hermanos o algo así.

Algo en el instinto de supervivencia de Kubaru, mientras observaba el temple serio de Aoshi, le decía que lo mejor era salir inmediatamente de la habitación. Así que hizo una cortés reverencia y procedió a salir de la estancia, no sin antes agregar:  
- Pues le diré, con todo respeto, que tiene usted una esposa sumamente bonita.

Aoshi no dijo nada. Sin embargo, inclinó su cabeza a modo de aceptación y agradecimiento por el cumplido, mientras observaba al joven retirarse. Y Misao no dijo nada...

XXX

- ¿Seguro que estará bien que se retiren tan pronto? -les dijo Kaho aquella mañana luego del desayuno.  
- Tenemos obligaciones que cumplir. -fue la simple respuesta de Aoshi.  
- De verdad estamos muy agradecidos por toda su ayuda. -sonrió Misao.  
- No ha sido nada. -respondió sonriente la amable señora.- Siempre hay que hacer todo lo que esté en nuestras manos para ayudar a los demás.

La joven pareja se despidió de la amable señora, quien les obsequió algo de comida para el camino. Sin duda alguna era una mujer con un tipo maternal fuertemente marcado.

Prosiguieron el camino por el bosque, pero ahora había una diferencia: Aoshi caminaba al lado de Misao en lugar de ir frente a ella, como se acostumbraba, además de ir más pendiente de ella que de sus propios pensamientos. Pero extrañamente, a Misao le incomodaba un poco sentirlo tan pendiente de ella.  
- No se preocupe, Aoshi-sama. No volveré a caer... -le dijo.- No tiene por qué estar tan pendiente de mí... - Lo siento. -fue todo lo que el apuesto onmitzu respondió. Pero la verdad era que no podía evitarlo.

Misao ya no iba apreciando tanto la belleza del paisaje primaveral. Sino más bien iba meditando sobre la actitud de Aoshi. La verdad era que estaba cambiando... Estaba cambiando su manera de ser con ella...

Siempre seguía siendo un hombre frío, un hombre hermético con los demás. Sin embargo, ella podía sentir cómo, poco a poco, él se iba volviendo cada vez más abierto con ella. Ahora sí le era posible leer lo que sentía de una manera más directa... Como cuando estaba con el problema de su hueso roto y había leído preocupación en la gélida mirada del joven ninja. O esa confesión acerca de que él también se había sentido torpe al no haber estado pendiente de ella...

¡Y ese detalle de darle de comer! Se había sentido como una niña tonta y, sin embargo, una niña tonta y feliz. Porque en algún momento en el que sus ojos habían chocado con los de él, había logrado percibir un matiz un tanto dulce en su mirada... pero no era la misma dulzura que ella recordaba de él cuando era una niña, o la sutil dulzura que había visto en su actitud con Kenji Himura, por ejemplo. No era la suavidad que se tiene con un niño... Sino algo distinto...

Algo más... profundo...

Y luego, la escena con el hijo de Kaho. Aún podía escuchar el tono de voz aún más frío de lo normal al dirigirse a Kubaru, además del énfasis en las palabras "mi esposa." Podía sentir todavía el calor de la mano de Aoshi sobre su hombro y cómo bajaba luego a aferrarla de la cintura, como si quisiera dejar claro que Misao era suya y nada más.

¿Qué había sido eso¿Habían sido acaso... celos? Aunque en realidad Kubaru no había hecho nada más que decirle que le parecía bonita -y aún se sonrojaba por ello- y ofrecerse para mostrarle el pequeño pueblo... No había sido cosa fuera de lo normal, aunque sí un poco atrevido de su parte siendo que no hacía ni dos minutos que la había visto...

Pero ahora su mente estaba llena de interrogantes. ¿Era posible que en el corazón de Aoshi sí hubiese algo de sentimientos hacia ella¿Era posible que aquella frase que había escuchado de boca de alguna anciana fuera cierta? "El amor nace por medio de la convivencia..."

No lo sabía. Lo único que podía afirmar era que, cada día que pasaba, el amor que ella misma experimentaba hacia Aoshi todavía más... hasta el punto en el que su corazón parecía explotar...

No pudo seguir con sus románticos pensamientos, puesto que un peculiar sonido llamó su atención: Agua corriendo. Y justo como lo pensaba, al traspasar unos matorrales, vio frente a ella aparecer un río. Y cerca de ahí, un puente... roto.  
- No nos queda más opción que buscar una parte poco profunda y cruzar de piedra en piedra. -dijo él. Y así lo hicieron: Encontraron un lugar en el que habían unas rocas por las que podrían pasar con el debido cuidado. Pero entonces Misao sorprendió a Aoshi mirándola de una manera muy particular.  
- ¿Sucede algo, Aoshi-sama? -preguntó ella.

Aoshi no respondió. Se limitó a acercarse a ella y a tomarla en brazos.  
- Pero... ¡Aoshi-sama! -exclamó Misao.- ¿Qué hace?  
- Llevarte a la otra orilla. -fue la simple respuesta de Aoshi, mientras comenzaba a saltar ágilmente de roca en roca con Misao y las cosas de ambos encima.

Y lo hubiese logrado bien. De no ser porque algo de polen en el ambiente dio ganas de estornudar a la joven Okashira justo en medio de un salto de Aoshi, haciendo que perdiera un poco el equilibrio y ambos terminaran de lleno en el agua...

_Fin del Capítulo 7._

* * *

JUAJUAJUAJUA XD ¡No resolví nada!

Pues les diré, antes que nada, que no me ha gustado cómo me ha quedado esto. Pero bah! Ya me despedazarán ustedes en los reviews XD

Y hablando de reviews, procedo:

**Anzu Zoldick:** Pues que bien que hayas decidido leerte este AM, jeje. (Por cierto... ¡Escriban AM's! Miren que yo casi sólo de ellos me alimento y me han dejado sin nada nuevo T.T)  
Pero hoy sí: En el otro capítulo viene lo bueno XD Sólo ten paciencia.  
Y si te dio risa esta caída... ahora imagínate a los dos pobres en medio del río XD

**TaoJunShinomoro:** Gracias! Me alegra que te guste mi forma de escribir, jeje. Pues bien, aquí te va la actualización y no te preocupes, que no he renunciado, jeje. (Y menos porque este es mi fic más popular XD)  
Pero en fin, espero que te guste.

**Yanlli:** Gracias, graciass! Pues sip, es una chica muy despistada. Aunque no tanto como para no darse cuenta que "algo" pasa con su Aoshi XDXD Pero en fin. La próxima actualización va para dentro de dos semanas... quizás menos XD (Es que ya me inspiré, jeje). Así que tenme paciencia XD

**ANINNIS:** La respuesta a tu pregunta: En el siguiente capítulo, sin falta. Ya me lo prometí a mí misma de no darle más largas a eso, que sino alguienes por estos lares me matarán XD

**Minatostuki:** Siiiip! Aoshi y Misao 4 ever! (Escriban fics de ellos T.T)  
Pero bueno, a ver si te gusta este capítulo, que de nuevo dejé sin arreglar nada XD (Es que no me pasa, juajua! Siempre me termino extendiendo demasiado!)

**Naoko L-K:** Pues no fue tan malo... digo yo. Por lo menos no se murió nadie XD Y lo que viene estará mejor, XDXD

**Mari:** Pues algo así. Y ya vez que Aoshi sí que la cuidó XD Y aunque no haya dicho nada, ya le está dando dos que tres muestritas sutiles e inconscientes de sus sentimientos por ella, jeje. Pues espero que tengas suerte con lo del manga! (Y cuando estés buscando cosas, no te olvides de poner que la búsqueda sea "Global", que por lo general está configurado para buscar sólo en algún servidor...). Yo por el momento seguiré llorando para que me traigan en la tienda mis tomos T.T Que sólo tener 7 de 28 está triste XD

**Pau:** Bueno... si hay romance, pero es un romance muy sutil... por ahora XD Ya luego se las van a desquitar, jeje.  
Y estoy de acuerdo contigo: Yo tampoco me sentiría nada mal con Aoshi... love Definitivamente me hace falta uno... BUAAAAAA!

**Gabyhyatt:** Y pobres los dos ahorita, que están a principios de primavera... cuando las montañas comienzan a deshelarse y el agua baja de lo más fría por los ríos XDXD Les puede dar catarro XD

**Arelis:** Pues sip, yo también detesto eso... Cuando de pronto la personalidad de los personajes en algún fic no es ni levemente parecida a como son realmente! El chiste de los fics es, a mi ver, escribir conservando las personalidades establecidas por el/la autor/a del anime o manga. (A menos que sea un AU o algo así)  
Muchas gracias por tu review! De verdad me alegra que te guste tanto mi fic!

**Arashi Shinomori:** No te preocupes por no haberme dejado review... que yo me he estado leyendo las dos últimas actualizaciones de el Amante Misterioso y no me quedó tiempo de decir ni hola... T.T Y bueno, suerte con las tareas! Que no queda de otra más que estudiar... Yo no quierooooo T.T

**Alexandra Shinomori:** Pues aquí se va mostrando un poquitito menos cubo XD Aunque sólo con ella, claro está )  
Y aquí se cayeron los dos XD A ver en qué posición cayeron también... XD

**HADA:** Pues fíjate que... yo sí podría vivir así.  
Si terminara de una u otra forma viviendo así con alguien por quien me muero de amor, no me importaría que no pasara nada con tal de estar a su lado... (Es que soy muy romántica...) Claro que me costaría, porque estar viviendo con esa persona y al rato muriendo de ganas por darle un besito o algo así... Pero igual, por amor a esa persona me contendría... digo yo.  
Pero bueno! Se te hizo: Se han ido ambos de hocico y directo al agua XD

**MAEC:** Sip, justamente eso. Un matrimonio de meses y completamente platónico, jajajaja! Soy mala, muy mala.  
Pero ya casi, casi... XD Hubiera sido en este capítulo si no me hubiera extendido, pero para el otro sí es seguro XD

Y eso es todo.

Lita Kino.


	9. El Accidente II

**COMPROMISO POR HONOR.**  
Fanfiction por Lita Kino.

Todoslospersonajes que intervienen en este Fanfiction tienen los derechos reservados de Nobuhiro Watsuki. 

**Capítulo 9: El accidente que trajo la felicidad. (Parte II)**

Los pétalos de las delicadas flores eran llevados suavemente con la corriente, estancándose algunos en las pequeñas rocas y riveras. Quizás los otros irían a parar algún día a la inmensidad del mar, en el lugar en el que este fino caudal se unía en una cópula eterna al océano...

En medio de la pasividad del río, una joven pareja yacía. Si alguien hubiese pasado por el lugar y reparado en la escena, seguro pensaría que se trataba de algún juego amoroso entre dos intrépidos amantes. Pero nada estaba más lejos de la realidad...

A pesar de que las cosas habían sucedido casi en cámara lenta, Misao no supo qué clase de maniobra había hecho Aoshi para lograr caer sobre su espalda, con ella sobre él. No obstante tuvieron la relativa suerte de haber aterrizado en un lugar no muy profundo, aunque eso no evitó que quedaran empapados de pies a cabeza, incluyendo la bendita escayola de su brazo, con el frío líquido.

Misao tardó un poco en reaccionar, pero cuando lo hizo se incorporó un poco, mientras observaba el frío y serio semblante de Aoshi, cuyos gélidos ojos estaban fijos en los suyos. Su pequeña mano izquierda estaba apoyada en el pectoral derecho del apuesto ex Okashira, cuyo maravilloso y bien formado cuerpo se marcaba perfectamente a través del mojado traje onmitzu.

--- Y es aquí donde Lita hace una pausa y babea un rato ante la visión en su imaginación. ---

Aoshi también se incorporó un poco, asiendo casi sin pensarlo a Misao por la cintura mientras ésta observaba cómo el cabello de ébano del apuesto hombre goteaba sobre su perfecto rostro. Luego los ojos de la chica se volvieron a clavar firmemente en la seria mirada de Aoshi. Ambos se contemplaron profundamente durante unos segundos en los que el tiempo pareció detenerse, en los que cada uno exploraba las profundidades del alma del otro a través de la mirada...

Antes de que Misao se echara a reír como una posesa...

Si Aoshi hubiese sido una persona común y no alguien de carácter tan templado, sin duda alguna una enorme gota hubiese aparecido tras su cabeza. Pero se limitó a cambiar su mirada clásica por una que denotaba leve sorpresa, mientras seguía sentado en medio de un río con la pequeña mujer llorando a lágrima viva de tanto reír sobre él.  
- Lo siento... -dijo ella, al notar la extraña mirada de Aoshi sobre ella.- Es que... ¡Está mojado!

Y continuó riéndose a morir.

Aoshi se incorporó del todo, siempre sosteniéndola y caminó con ella firmemente a la orilla, mientras la risa incontrolable de Misao no terminaba.  
- No tenía idea de que verme mojado fuera tan hilarante... -dijo seriamente a la risueña Okashira, poniéndola de nuevo en tierra firme.  
- No lo es. -respondió Misao, calmándose finalmente y secándose las lágrimas. Más bien se veía tremendamente sexy con todos y cada uno de sus perfectos músculos marcados bajo el traje empapado, pero era algo que ciertamente no le diría.

Aunque claro que el cuerpo de Aoshi no era el único que se marcaba por la humedad. Las mismas figuras sutiles de Misao se dejaban ver a través de sus ropas mojadas, por lo que la prudencia del apuesto ex Okashira le decía que lo mejor era mirarla a los ojos... o correría el riesgo de cometer una barbaridad.  
- Perdón. -dijo finalmente ella, sin perder la divertida expresión en su rostro.- Es que todo esto es tan absurdo... Dos accidentes tontos en dos días. Ya hasta me estoy comenzando a preguntar si Okon y Omasu tenían razón al respecto y lo mejor era quedarnos en casa.  
- No lo creo. -respondió él, mientras dejaba las cosas a un lado.- Estas cosas suelen pasar. Aunque por lo menos ha salido algo bueno de esto.  
- ¿Qué cosa? -preguntó ella, extrañada.  
- Recuperaste tu buen humor. Habías estado muy pensativa.

Misao no dijo nada, un poco sorprendida ante la declaración. De nuevo comprobaba que, aunque Aoshi parecía nunca darse cuenta de nada, en realidad estaba muy pendiente de todo. (Con ligeras excepciones, claro está.) Le esbozó una de sus sinceras sonrisas, ante la cual el noble corazón del apuesto ninja se estremeció. Él podía sentir cómo una especie de calor se extendía desde su pecho hacia el resto de su ser, observando la pequeña figura de esa mujercita que tanto amaba. Se sentía de verdad afortunado, puesto que a pesar de todo -fracturas, caídas, agua...- él estaba ahí con ella. Y no quería estar en ningún otro lugar más que a su lado.  
- ¡Atchisssss! -estornudó de pronto la joven Okashira. El agua del río estaba muy fría para su gusto y mucho temía que si seguía con esas ropas empapadas se enfermaría.

Pero... Esa era la única muda de ropa que llevaba con ella.  
- Tendrás que poner a secar esa ropa mojada cuanto antes. -escuchó la ronca voz de Aoshi tras ella.- A menos que quieras agregar un resfriado a ese hueso roto.  
- Pe... pero... -balbuceó, volviéndose hacia donde Aoshi... justo para verlo colgar su gi en las ramas bajas de un árbol y volverse hacia ella... con su perfecto y magnífico tórax completamente al descubierto.

No era la primera vez que lo veía, ciertamente. Pero no podía dejar de notar la manera en la que los rayos del sol hacían brillar la humedad sobre su cuerpo, sus fuertes brazos, sus cicatrices dibujadas como trazos en su pecho... Las sombras de los árboles reflejadas en su alta figura...

--- Y la habitación de Lita se inunda por su propia baba... ---

Aoshi se quedó un poco extrañado, observando la peculiar forma en la que Misao lo estaba mirando.  
- ¿Sucede algo? -preguntó seriamente.  
- Eh... no... -reaccionó ella, quitando la vista de la magnífica visión de su cuerpo y centrándola en sus ojos.- No es nada... sólo que.  
- Me retiraré para no incomodarte mientras tus ropas se secan. -interrumpió él, imaginando que eso sería lo que perturbaba a Misao, además que él mismo se perturbaba un poco al notar cómo su corazón se desbocaba ante la sola idea. Pero se quedo en piedra cuando escuchó:  
- El problema no es eso... sino que... -se ruborizó intensamente antes de agregar:- ...no puedo quitarme esto con una sola mano...

XXX

- ¿Cómo es posible que aún no hayan llegado? -se preguntaba serio Okina, mientras recorría de un lado a otro la habitación. Sus redes de información le habían comunicado que Aoshi y Misao no se encontraban aún en su destino.- Tendrían que haber estado ahí desde ayer. ¿Y si les sucedió algo?  
- Yo creo que es un poco pronto para preocuparse... ¿no les parece? -dijo Shiro simplemente.  
- Muy cierto. -agregó Kuro, con algo de picardía.- Quizás algo los entretuvo en el camino. Al fin y al cabo son una pareja sin mucho tiempo de casados.  
- Dudo muchísimo que esa sea una razón... -suspiró Omasu, sabiendo perfectamente que era un matrimonio más platónico que otra cosa.- Aún así me parece demasiado pronto como para preocuparse.  
- Muy cierto. -asintieron Shiro y Kuro.  
- Te estas volviendo un viejo paranoico. Además que estando con Aoshi-san, es muy poco probable que algo les suceda. -dijo despreocupadamente Okon, antes de que todos se retiraran a continuar con sus labores.

Aunque en realidad ella y Omasu sí se preocupaban un poco, por la predicción del bendito horóscopo y lo supersticiosas que se habían vuelto. Pero quizás Misao tuviera razón a final de cuentas y esas fueran sólo tonterías.

XXX

Aoshi se quedó como "suspendido" por unos segundos, antes de reaccionar y caer en cuenta de que Misao tenía toda la razón del mundo. Su brazo escayolado... Era obvio que no podría hacerlo con una sola mano. Así que no tendría más opción que ayudarla con eso, cosa que mucho se temía no era nada buena para su fuerza de voluntad.

Una cosa era vivir con ella. Dormir a su lado. Viajar con ella. Incluso la noche anterior, que la había ayudado a comer. Pero otra muy distinta -y que Kami-sama lo perdonase- era tener que resistir este martirio. Pero bueno, al fin y al cabo era un hombre adulto¿no? Sólo debía ayudarla, nada más. Por lo que se acercó a ella firmemente y sin mediar palabra, comenzó a desatar el nudo rosa del obi que ceñía el traje onmitzu de Misao.

Misao estaba completamente atónita. ¿Será que estaba equivocada¿Será que sus ojos estaban confundiendo esa expresión? Eso tenía que ser... Porque no era posible que la expresión que Aoshi sostenía mientras la ayudaba a desembarazarse de sus ropas fuera nerviosismo...

Tenía que ser un error. Aoshi era un hombre siempre frío, siempre indiferente, con un carácter sumamente templado. No era posible que en verdad sintiese nervios... Más bien, no era posible que en verdad sintiese nervios de una manera tan abismal que no fuese capaz de ocultarlo, como ocurría como el resto de sus sentimientos y emociones...

No era posible que sintiese nervios... por ella...

El obi rosa fue apoyado en uno de los fuertes brazos de Aoshi pesadamente, gracias a la humedad. Las manos del apuesto ex Okashira se posaron entonces en los pliegues celestes de su ropa, con toda la intención de retirarla.

Pero de nuevo sucedió. Las miradas de ambos se detuvieron por un momento, explorando las profundidades de los ojos del otro, haciéndolos sentir que nada más existía, que el tiempo y el espacio eran cosas relativas... que no había nada más en este mundo que ellos dos y su amor inconfesado...

Aoshi sentía una gran presión en su pecho, como si algo dentro de su corazón estuviese creciendo más y más a cada segundo que la miraba, hasta llegar al punto de querer estallar dentro de su corazón sin que pudiese contenerlo aunque lo deseara... Algo dentro de él se estaba apoderando de todo su ser y deseaba conducirlo a un camino que no tenía retorno...

Ya había desatado el obi¿no? Bien podría alejarse ahora para dejar que Misao retirara ya sin dificultad el resto de su ropa. Bien podría retirarse todavía, que aún quedaba algo de dominio sobre sí mismo por parte de su mente. Pero no... no podía... Estaba extraviado en el hermoso mundo de la mirada de Misao, en esos ojos brillantes en los que miraba ahora su propio reflejo y comprendía que en algún lugar de las profundidades de su corazón, había soñado más de alguna vez con esto: Con verse reflejado en la mirada de su ser amado... de su hermosa Misao... De la única persona que había pasado su adolescencia buscándolo, que había estado a su lado a pesar de todo, a pesar de su frialdad, de su indiferencia...

Misao se sentía paralizada. Podía sentir cómo resonaban los latidos de su corazón dentro de ella, cómo se iba acelerando su ritmo poco a poco. Estaba prendada de los fríos ojos azules de Aoshi, viendo estupefacta cómo ese gélido matiz iba desapareciendo poco a poco en ellos y tornándose en un brillo especial; un brillo que nunca antes había visto en esos ojos amados... e incluso que nunca creyó que llegaría a ver en ellos.

El mismo brillo que reflejan los ojos del poeta al recitar sus poesías; el que inunda los ojos de un pintor al observar sus obras o el de un músico al interpretar sus melodías... El brillo en los ojos de una madre cuando observa a su hijo... de un amante cuando observa a su amada...

¿En verdad era eso... el brillo del amor...?

Misao no se dio cuenta en qué momento fue que las manos de Aoshi soltaron el obi rosa de sus ropajes Onniwabanshuu para afianzarse una en su cintura y la otra en su cuello e inclinarse para besarla súbitamente... Besarla suavemente, como el lento compás de una tranquila danza...

Los ojos de la joven estaban sumamente abiertos por la sorpresa. ¡Esto debía ser un sueño! No era posible que de verdad Aoshi, el Aoshi que ella amaba por sobre todas las cosas, el hombre frío como el hielo, estuviese ahora besándola de esa manera tan dulce... No era posible que en verdad estuviese sintiendo cómo sus labios, originalmente fríos gracias al agua fresca del río, se iban tornando cada vez más cálidos junto con los de ella, al estar unidos a los de ella... Tenía que ser un sueño...

Sus ojos se cerraron lentamente, entregándose toda ella por completo a esta ilusión... sin duda alguna, la mejor ilusión...

Pero entonces, el cerebro de Aoshi reaccionó, indicándole lo que estaba haciendo, que había sucumbido ante la tentación, que sus resistencia de todos estos meses se había quebrado definitivamente en un solo momento en el que se había extraviado en aquella mirada amada.  
- Perdón... -dijo, cortando en seco el beso al separarse repentinamente de ella y volviendo su vista hacia otro lugar. No se sentía capaz de mirar a los ojos a Misao... No luego de lo que acababa de hacer; que acababa de robar algo tan puro y tan sagrado como un beso a aquel ángel de alegría.- Yo no deb..

No pudo continuar, puesto que un delgado brazo se afianzó a su cuello, haciéndolo volverse de nuevo hacia ella y unos dulces labios se posaron sobre los suyos, ahogando en ellos sus palabras...

Ahora quien estaba sorprendido era él. Sentía la suavidad de los labios de Misao sobre los suyos propios; podía saborear la dulzura, la tersura, la juventud que emanaba de ese dulce beso en el que se habían disuelto todos sus temores... Ese beso que transmitía a todo su ser un mensaje inequívoco...

Ella también lo amaba, tanto como él la amaba a ella...

¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes, siendo Misao transparente como el agua? Aunque eso no importaba ahora... La tomó por la cintura, acercándola más a él, sintiendo ambos el calor que emanaba del otro muy a pesar de la humedad de sus ropas y disfrutando del dulce contacto; de la eterna caricia en la que cada uno se encontraba ahora entregando su alma...

Tuvieron que separarse, mientras Misao se maldecía mentalmente por no ser capaz de mantenerse más tiempo sin aire. Hubiera deseado nunca alejarse de los labios de Aoshi ahora que sabía que eran suyos... Solamente suyos...

- Misao... -susurró él en el oído de la joven con ronca voz, mientras ella se abrazaba a él con su brazo sano, apoyándose en el fuerte pecho del ninja y sintiendo su respiración. - No diga nada... -suspiró ella, cerrando sus ojos. Tenía miedo de que en verdad fuera un sueño. Temía de pronto despertar en su futón y ver que no había sido más que un deseo de su subconsciente. Quería quedarse así por un momento, simplemente sintiendo el calor de Aoshi en su piel, sintiendo que ambos se pertenecían mutuamente.

Pasaron unos minutos, en los cuales los únicos sonidos eran los del viento a través de los árboles, los pájaros cantando y el agua corriente del río. Nada más. - Lloraste... -escuchó la ronca voz de Aoshi, luego de unos momentos.  
- ¿Perdón? -dijo ella, saliendo de sus pensamientos y fijando su mirada en los bellos ojos azules del joven.  
- Lloraste cuando se anunció el compromiso. -Misao se sonrojó intensamente al escuchar esto.- ¿Por qué?  
- Porque... bueno... -balbuceó.- Yo... yo pensé que usted no me quería...

Aoshi casi esbozó una sonrisa ante el comentario. Él había pensado que hablarle de sus sentimientos en aquella ocasión habría sido empeorar el estado anímico de Misao... Pero tal parece que hubiera sido la solución. - En realidad tenías razón. Yo no te quiero. -Dijo seriamente, ante el confundido rostro de Misao. Y su mirada se intensificó antes de agregar:- Te amo...

Misao sintió lágrimas correr por sus mejillas. ¡El sueño de toda su vida acababa de ocurrir! El corazón de Aoshi se conmovió ante los sollozos de esa mujercita amada porque sabía que no eran lágrimas de dolor: Eran lágrimas de alegría, de esperanza. Se apresuró a abrazarla aún más fuerte contra él a la vez que acariciaba los cortos cabellos de la ninja, mientras en su interior agradecía a Kami-sama y cualquier otro dios que existiese por permitirle este momento; este momento en el que no sólo podía sentir el amor florecer en su interior... sino también sentía plenamente aquella paz que tanto tiempo buscó...

XXX

- ¡Kenshin! -exclamó la joven esposa del ex Hitokiri, asomándose por la puerta del dojo hacia el jardín, donde el alegre pelirrojo se encontraba -como cosa rara- lavando ropa.  
- ¿Qué sucede, Kaoru? -preguntó, levantando la vista por un momento de su labor y limpiándose con el dorso del brazo algunas gotas de sudor que resbalaban por su frente.  
- ¿Enviaste la carta que te di ayer a Kyoto?  
- Sí. -respondió Kenshin.- Llegará en unos cuantos días.  
- Bien. -sonrió Kaoru.- Realmente muero de ganas porque Misao venga pronto.  
- Lo que tú quieres es chismosear con ella acerca de su matrimonio con el Cubo de Hielo¿no? -dijo Yahiko, apareciendo de la nada en el jardín y seguidamente esquivando una sandalia que iba directamente hacia su cara.  
- Pues en cierto modo sí... -meditó Kaoru.- Me preocupa un poco el no saber cómo han ido las cosas con ello... - Pero ya pronto nos reuniremos a contemplar de nuevo los cerezos en flor. -sonrió Kenshin observando los brotes primaverales en los árboles del jardín.- Así podremos saber cómo les ha ido a nuestros amigos.  
- Tienes razón.

XXX

Lo que el Kenshin-gumi no podía imaginar en esos momentos era que a sus amigos les había ido más que bien. Habían permanecido abrazados, uniéndose de tanto en tanto en dulces besos, hasta que el llanto de Misao se relajó. Se encontraban ahora sentados bajo las fuertes raíces de un árbol, uno junto al otro, como debía de haber sido siempre. - Aho... -murmuró de pronto Misao, mirando a Aoshi.  
- ¿Perdón? -preguntó él, alzando una ceja.  
- ¡Aho! -repitió ella.- ¿Tiene idea de cuánto tiempo hemos perdido por no haber dicho nada antes?  
- Tú también pudiste haber dicho algo... -dijo él, mirándola de regreso.  
- ¡Pero si todos saben que desde siempre yo he estado enamorada de usted! -Aoshi la observó sonrojarse al decir esto. Ella no estaba acostumbrada a hablar del tema con él.- En todo caso es culpa suya por no haberlo notado.  
- Bueno... en todo caso, siempre es posible recuperar el tiempo perdido... ¿No te parece? -Su mano acarició la sonrojada mejilla de Misao antes de acercase a ella y besarla de nuevo. Pronto comprendió que abrigar los labios de la joven Okashira contra los suyos propios era algo que no deseaba dejar de sentir...

Pronto su beso se tornó más intenso, con más pasión. Misao comenzó a sentir en su cuerpo la llamada a adentrarse a un terreno que no conocía, pero al que solamente quería irrumpir al lado de Aoshi... de su amado Aoshi. Pero un pensamiento atravesó su mente en esos momentos.  
- Aoshi-sama... -dijo entrecortadamente al separarse abruptamente de él.  
- ¿Sucede algo? -dijo, un tanto molesto porque la chica había cortado el amoroso contacto.  
- Pues... estaba pensando... Que estamos casados pero nunca fuimos novios.  
- Ya veo... -fue todo lo que dijo Aoshi. Y en cierto modo comprendía a lo que Misao se refería. Se amaban, sí... Pero nunca habían tenido el tipo de relación dulce que toda chica sueña tener cuando es joven. Quizás necesitaban más tiempo; tiempo para seguirse conociendo, para ser novios, para estar juntos, para vivir las etapas que su relación no había vivido por ese compromiso...

Tiempo...

XXX

Esa primavera, ni Aoshi ni Misao se reunieron con el Kenshin-gumi para la celebración de los cerezos en flor. Ni tampoco fue renovada la alianza con el clan Akari.

Los Onniwabanshuu pasaron dos semanas completas sin tener ni la más mínima idea de dónde se encontraban sus jóvenes líderes, puesto que aún no había informes de que hubiesen llegado a Osaka, sino que simplemente habían desaparecido en algún punto del camino. Okina se pasaba las noches angustiado, formulando mil y una hipótesis acerca de lo que podría haber sucedido hasta una mañana en la que llegó una carta dirigida al Aoiya desde la ciudad de Kobe.

_"Hola a todos.  
Sólo escribo para decirles que no se preocupen por nosotros; estamos más que bien. Regresaremos quizás en un par de semanas más. Mientras tanto, agradecería que cuiden bien de nuestra casa.  
Besos a Jiya.  
Misao."_

- No da ninguna explicación... -dijo Omasu a Okina, mientras veía grandes lagrimones correr en las mejillas de éste, luego de ver que su ángel seguía con vida.  
- Pero... ¿Qué están haciendo en la ciudad de Kobe? -preguntó Kuro.  
- Lo importante es que están bien. -fue todo lo que dijo Okon antes de regresar de prisa a sus labores del Aoiya.- ¿Podrías darte prisa, Omasu?

Omasu se quedó pensativa unos momentos antes de ir tras Okon. Algo en ese "estamos más que bien" en la carta de Misao le hacía pensar que algo había sucedido entre ellos. Y no lo sabrían hasta que regresaran...

Pero regresar no era una idea que le entusiasmara a la joven Okashira. Había pasado muchos días con Aoshi, dando largos paseos por el puerto de la ciudad de Kobe, viendo amaneceres y atardeceres. Conversaban por momentos, disfrutaban juntos de la suave música del mar y de las olas. E incluso una tarde de esas, Aoshi la había visto con esa mirada especial que era solamente para ella, antes de decirle al oído:  
- Cásate conmigo.  
- Pero... ¡Aoshi-sama! -había dicho ella con una gran sonrisa.- Usted y yo ya estamos casados. - Pero nunca te lo propuse. Y eso hubiese sido lo correcto...

Aoshi Shinomori no era una persona que actuase impulsivamente. Pero esa tarde, de alguna manera, tanto él como Misao habían terminado casándose de nuevo en un templo budista del lugar. Un ceremonia donde solamente estaba el monje y ellos. Nada más.

Y esta había sido para ellos su boda verdadera. Su boda por amor. El momento en el que de verdad se habían convertido en esposos, en que habían dejado de ser dos personas distintas para convertirse en uno solo.

_Fin del Capítulo 9._

* * *

N.A.: "Aho" es otra forma de decirle "tonto" a alguien en japonés.

Gomen... me he tardado demasiado -.-U Es que llevo días con esto escrito, pero siento que falta algo... Más bien siento que falta MUCHO! Es que fue algo con muy pocas palabras...Yo quería más bien que ambos comprendieran sus sentimientos sin decir mucho al respecto...Y no sé qué tan bien logrado estará.

Pero bueno, ustedes me dirán qué opinan.

Como ya no puedo responder a los reviews T.T tendré que limitarme a agradecer en general a quienes se tomaron ese ratito para darme sus impresiones acerca del capítulo anterior. De verdad muchas gracias **naoko L-K, Kerube-Chan, gabyhyatt, Alexandra Shinomori, Mari, Misao-21, akari-aoi, HADA, Utena-Puchiko-nyu, akari-aoi, Alis Chan, Khira-chan, Tao Jun Shinomori, Akari-aoi, Giuliana , yukiyasha, MAEC, minatostuki, Arashi Shinomori, Cristy-girl, arelis, Aome, ChIsElA.**

Y nos vemos a la próxima.

Lita Kino.


	10. El chico de papá

COMPROMISO POR HONOR

COMPROMISO POR HONOR.

Fanfiction por Lita Kino

Los personajes que intervienen en este Fanfiction tienen los derechos reservados de Nobuhiro Watsuki.

Capítulo 10: El chico de papá.

- Aoshi... –había susurrado una soñolienta Misao una madrugada de tantas, mientras se volvía en su futón. Vio que el apuesto ex Okashira se disponía a levantarse, no sin antes volverse hacia ella y acariciarle rápidamente el rostro. Salió de la habitación, cerrando tras él la puerta corrediza y se dirigió hacia la habitación contigua.

Hubiese parecido una típica habitación japonesa de no ser porque había un elemento que claramente no pertenecía a la conservadora cultura: Una cunita de cedro tallada, circundada por delicados cortinajes. Y dentro de ella, entre las suaves mantas, un pequeño bebé se revolvía y lloraba con toda la capacidad que sus pulmones rendían.

Apartó las cortinas y tomó con suavidad al bebé entre sus brazos. Por la forma en la que lloraba, él sabía que no tenía hambre. Y al parecer tampoco estaba mojado.

- Seguro solamente querías llamar la atención, ¿no? –dijo el ninja casi en un susurró, mientras comenzaba a pasearse de lado a lado por la habitación, sosteniendo al pequeño. Esto pareció calmar un poco al bebé, que se quedó contemplando con sus ojitos azules intenso al rostro de su padre, mientras éste no podía evitar esbozar una leve sonrisa.

Mientras observaba a su hijo, recordaba claramente aquella tarde, cuando él y Misao habían regresado a casa luego de que prácticamente se habían fugado, hacía ya casi un año, en la primavera. Okon y Omasu se habían lanzado sobre ella, primeramente al ver su brazo lastimado y, luego de ello, interrogándola acerca de lo que había sucedido. Él, como siempre, había preferido alejarse del lugar y el bullicio y más aún al saber que su dulce mujercita iba a relatar lo que había sucedido en las últimas semanas.

Desde los jardines pudo escuchar los gritos y exclamaciones de las mujeres, en la medida en la que Misao iba relatando los hechos. Era una suerte que sintieran tanto respeto –o temor- hacia él: De esta forma sabía que no le harían comentarios incómodos al respecto, como lo hubiesen hecho en el caso de Battousai o cualquier otro.

- Aoshi, muchacho... –escuchó una voz tras él. Sin necesidad de volverse, supo que era el anciano Okina.- Me alegra ver que finalmente han vuelto.

Aoshi solamente asintió. El anciano se quedó esperando a que dijera alguna otra cosa, pero al observar que no lo haría, soltó una tosecilla y agregó:

- ¿Y bien?

- ¿Qué cosa? -pareció salir el apuesto hombre de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué sucedió en todo este tiempo? –la mirada del anciano tomó cierto brillo que podría interpretarse como... ¿picardía?

Aoshi dedicó al anciano una mirada tan gélida que podría haber congelado el mismísimo infierno. Decidió que lo mejor sería retirarse al templo a meditar un momento, no son antes decir en un tono leve, aunque perfectamente audible para el anciano ninja:

- Figúratelo...

Luego de eso, las cosas habían seguido el curso que debían de seguir. Llegó el tiempo en el que Misao quedó completamente sana y pudieron retirar la escayola de su brazo. Inmediatamente comenzó a hacer algo de entrenamiento ninja con su flamante esposo, para recuperar la agilidad del brazo perdida a causa del tiempo que pasó inmóvil y el accidente.

- Estás pálida... –dijo Aoshi a su esposa una mañana de tantas mientras entrenaban.

- No es nada... –dijo ella. Su respiración era agitada, demasiado para el poco tiempo de entrenamiento que llevaban... cuando de pronto, se desmayó.

Aoshi llegó justo a tiempo para evitar que cayera en el duro suelo de madera. Decidió llevarla cargando hasta la habitación.

- ¿Qué pasó? –balbuceó, al volver en sí.

- Te desmayaste... –fue todo lo que dijo el apuesto ninja. El rostro de Misao estaba pálido como la cera.

- Pero... ¿por qué? –se preguntó, incorporándose.

Aoshi ya se figuraba una muy posible razón. En estos meses que habían convivido como verdadera pareja, Misao en ningún momento había sufrido de los malestares propios de las mujeres durante su ciclo natural.

Y no se equivocó.

- Felicidades, señora. –dijo el medico al que consultaron.- Está usted embarazada.

El médico no había terminado aún de mencionar estas palabras cuando Misao sintió los brazos de su apuesto esposo rodearla en un tierno abrazo. Tardó un poco en reaccionar, atónita por el repentino gesto, pero cuando lo hizo, apoyó su rostro en el pecho de Aoshi, sintiendo perfectamente el acompasado ritmo de los latidos de su corazón. Ahora se sentía más unida a él que nunca, mientras apoyaba una mano en su vientre. Casi podía sentir en su interior cómo esa nueva vida, fruto del amor de ambos, iba floreciendo poco a poco.

Sin lugar a dudas, podía afirmar que no necesitaba nada más para ser feliz.

Misao se sentía ahora una mujer plena. Okashira de los Onniwabanshuu, esposa del único hombre al que había amado y futura madre del hijo de ambos. La vida le había dado todo lo que necesitaba e incluso algunas cosas más.

XXX

Okon y Omasu soltaban grandes lagrimones mientras abrazaban a Misao, pero nadie lloraba tanto ni la abrazaba tan fuerte como Okina.

- Mi ángel... –exclamaba.

- Okina, la estás aplastando. –dijo Omasu, enjugándose las lágrimas con un pañuelo.

- Discúlpame. Es que me siento muy feliz. ¡Quién diría que este pobre anciano viviría para ver la hermosa Misao convertirse en madre!

- No exageres, Okina. Siempre has sido fuerte como un roble. –Exclamó Shiro, dándole una palmada en la espalda. No se dio cuenta de que esa palmada fue demasiado fuerte hasta que vio al anciano caer de bruces.

En un rincón, apoyado silenciosamente contra la pared, Aoshi observaba la escena.

Nunca en su vida se había imaginado que las cosas desembocarían de esta manera. Hacía tan sólo un par de años, no habría podido figurarse ni siquiera levemente que se casaría y tendría un hijo. O una hija. Ni mucho menos que la compañera de su vida sería Misao, aquella niña que había quedado a su cuidado hacía tanto tiempo.

Sin duda alguna, Kami-sama había sido muy generoso con él, quien durante mucho tiempo entregó su alma a la oscuridad.

- Vaya, muchacho, ni siquiera tú puedes negar que te sientes muy feliz. –Dijo Okina acercándose a él y sacándolo de sus pensamientos.- Y lo digo porque tu mirada ha cambiado totalmente.

Aoshi no pudo más que darle la razón al anciano.

Esa tarde, se organizó en el Aoiya un pequeño banquete para celebrar la llegada del nuevo miembro de la familia, el cual comenzó siendo una velada tranquila y amena... para convertirse en una borrachera por parte de Okina.

- Bueno, creo que lo mejor será que nos retiremos. –dijo Aoshi respetuosamente, poniéndose de pie.

- NOOOOOOOOO –dijo Okina.- ¡No se vayan! Aún podemos seguir celebrando ¡hip!

- Ya basta de celebraciones para ti, anciano. –dijo Kuro, mientras cargaba al anciano Onniwabanshuu y lo conducía a su habitación.

- Bueno, Misao. Ahora tienes que cuidarte mucho. –Dijo Okon.

- Cierto. –Recalcó Misao.- Por eso estábamos pensando en ayudarte con las labores de tu casa.

- No se preocupen, chicas. –Sonrió Misao.- Aún puedo hacerlas yo.

Se despidió de ellas y caminó junto a Aoshi hacia la entrada de su casa. De un momento a otro, sintió como los fuertes brazos de Aoshi la alzaban para cargarla y llevarla directamente a la habitación.

Las semanas pasaban como un suspiro mientras la joven pareja disfrutaba de esta nueva experiencia. Aunque las cosas se complicaron un poco al cabo de un par de meses.

- Me temo, Shinomori-san, -observó el doctor, tras una visita por algunos malestares que incomodaban a Misao.- que su esposa deberá guardar reposo.

- ¿Hay algún problema con el bebé? –preguntó preocupado Aoshi.

- En este momento no. Pero el cuerpo de Misao está comenzando a dar advertencias de que, si no guarda reposo, su embarazo podría volverse altamente riesgoso.

Según lo que Aoshi entendió de la posterior explicación del doctor, el menudo cuerpo de Misao podría no soportar de muy buena manera el embarazo. A pesar de estar en excelente condición física gracias al ejercicio, gestar un nuevo ser humano era algo que podía llegar a sobrepasar su capacidad corporal, dado su bajo peso.

- ¿Estás diciéndome que podría perder a mi bebé? –preguntó Misao, cuando Aoshi volvió a la habitación con ella luego de que el doctor se hubiese marchado.

- Nuestro bebé. –Corrigió Aoshi. Luego de una breve pausa, continuó:- El doctor no dijo que existiese riesgo en este momento, pero para prevenir que el embarazo se vuelva peligroso, debes guardar reposo.

Aunque en otras condiciones hubiese sido muy difícil, por no decir casi imposible, que Misao guardase reposo, en esta ocasión siguió religiosamente la indicación del doctor. Misao pasaba largas jornadas en su habitación o sentada en el jardín y se había obligado a sí misma a buscar otro tipo de pasatiempos. Y eso si fue un verdadero reto.

Los primeros días, Omasu le facilitó algunas novelas occidentales que habían sido traducidas gracias a la afluencia de extranjeros en el país. Se trataban especialmente de novelas inglesas, por lo que Misao pasó un par de semanas muy entretenida a Jane Austen. Sin embargo, los cambios hormonales que su cuerpo sufría la habían vuelto sensible, por lo que en ocasiones, cuando Aoshi entraba en la habitación, la encontraba lagrimeando silenciosamente.

- ¿Sucede algo? –le preguntó preocupado la primera vez que se encontró con dicha escena.

- Es este individuo, que le hizo creer a Marianne o como se diga, que la amaba, pero ahora va a casarse con otra mujer por dinero…

Aoshi tardó un momento en comprender que se trataba del libro que estaba leyendo.

- ¿Cómo pudo ser tan malvado? Ahora ella sufre y llora por su culpa… Pobrecilla… No es su culpa ser pobre. De verdad es terrible que existan tipos como… uhm… ni siquiera sé cómo se pronuncia… pero que juegan con los pobres sentimientos de los demás…

Algo le había comentado el doctor acerca de los cambios de humor o la excesiva sensibilidad que podía sufrir durante el embarazo, por lo que Aoshi fue bastante comprensivo. Pero a la tercera ocasión en la que se encontró con una escena similar (por algo sobre un hombre orgulloso al que Misao se imaginaba enormemente parecido a él y que había interferido con el romance de su mejor amigo), decidió que era tiempo de buscar la manera de que su tierna mujercita encontrase otro entretenimiento.

Okon, al ver el pálido rostro de Omasu mientras relataba la manera en la que Aoshi había llegado por la noche con una mirada asesina a devolver todas las novelas que ella le había prestado a Misao, pensó en otra labor a la que Misao se podría dedicar.

- ¿Coser? –Exclamó Misao.- ¿Yo?

- Claro. Es una cosa muy fácil. –le afirmó Okon.

- Tú sabes que nunca en mi vida he tomado una aguja…

- Siempre hay un momento para empezar.

XXX

El bebé estaba dormido ya. Aoshi lo volvió a colocar con la misma delicadeza con la que lo había sacado de su cuna y se detuvo un momento para observar los cortinajes que la rodeaban. Podía ver las puntadas desiguales en algunos lugares, pero si lo comparaba con el resto del ajuar que Misao había elaborado con la ayuda de Okon, podía apreciarse cómo estas puntadas habían mejorado grandemente hasta volverse costuras firmes. Al guardar el debido reposo, su embarazo no había sufrido de complicaciones y había dado a luz, aunque por cesárea, a un niño realmente hermoso.

Regresó a su habitación y sigilosamente se metió en su futón. Había cerrado a penas sus ojos cuando notó los tibios labios de Misao posarse delicadamente sobre los suyos, en un suave beso. Las miradas azules de ambos chocaron en el momento en el que Aoshi abrió sus ojos de nuevo

¿Qué se puede escribir sobre la felicidad? Un relato feliz no resulta realmente interesante. Aoshi y Misao eran felices. Se amaban mutuamente y su amor se había materializado en su hijo. Quizás algún día vendrían más hijos a hacer crecer la familia, pero por el momento, todo estaba bien de esta manera.

En verdad se daban cuenta de lo privilegiados que eran. Hay quienes se pasan la vida entera buscando el amor sin notar que lo han tenido siempre frente a sus narices hasta que la es demasiado tarde. Pero para ellos había sido a tiempo. Más bien para Aoshi, puesto que Misao siempre había tenido la conciencia de que amaba profundamente a aquel hombre de la fría mirada, al que había sido su protector, su maestro…

Eran privilegiados.

FIN.

--

Después de tanto tiempo recibiendo maldiciones, amenazas y demás, subo el último capítulo de Compromiso por Honor.

Siento que hay algo que falta, pero bueno...

Quiero agradecer a todas las personas que han leído esta historia. A pesar de que mucho tiempo ha pasado desde la última vez que actualicé algo, sigo recibiendo de tanto en tanto palabras de ánimo y eso me reconforta y me anima a hacer aunque sea un poquito de tiempo para escribir. Pero aún así, la vida adulta nos absorve... En fin. Sigo escribiendo fanfiction, con la diferencia de que no pienso publicar nada que no termine, pare evitar estas penosas esperas.

Cuídense mucho y espero que este final, aunque corto, les haya gustado por lo menos un poquito.

Lita Kino.


End file.
